Avec l'Aube se lève l'Espoir
by Day of Reckoning
Summary: Voldemort a gagné la guerre et domine désormais l'Angleterre... Ginny, désespérément seule, saura—t—elle « ranimer » Harry afin de jeter à bas de son trône le tyran ?
1. Le Palais des Horreurs

_Version corrigée._

**Avec l'Aube se lève l'Espoir**

* * *

Chapitre I : Le Palais des Horreurs

« _Sous la lune rayonnante, s'éteignait une âme…_ »

Ginny Weasley referma le vieux grimoire d'un coup sec. Elle savait désormais ce qu'elle avait à faire… Elle connaissait dorénavant le moyen de parvenir à l'objectif insurmontable qu'elle s'était fixée il y a de cela des années.

En réfléchissant, elle tripotait machinalement une amulette. Celle-ci était constituée d'une longue chaîne finement ciselée, attachée à une représentation magistralement sculptée d'un être angélique miniature, aux ailes déployées et au regard porté vers les cieux.

Elle balaya du regard la pièce miteuse dans laquelle elle vivait – où elle se terrait, plutôt. La pièce était exiguë, sordide, les murs étaient délabrés, recouverts d'un papier peint déchiré ; il y avait un coin cuisine si minuscule qu'on aurait eu du mal à y poser trois casseroles, et une étagère murale remplie de parchemins, de livres anciens ou d'ouvrages plus récents, traitant de sujets aussi variés qu'abscons. Le mobilier réduit consistait en un vieux canapé troué et inconfortable et en trois chaises délabrées. Voilà l'endroit où elle _sur_vivait… Un taudis. Elle était forcée de se cacher, depuis de nombreuses années. Elle sortait la nuit, étudiait sans relâche pour parvenir à ses fins ; une tâche désespérée et vengeresse.

Mais, pour le moment, ce n'était pas le moment d'être d'humeur songeuse et nostalgique. Elle n'en avait pas le temps ! Et ce pouvait être dangereux. Elle enfila par dessus sa robe grise une cape sombre afin de se prévenir du froid hivernal, prit sa baguette magique qu'elle dissimula dans sa manche droite et sortit silencieusement, en prenant bien soin de refermer magiquement sa « résidence » sordide. Elle devait être inviolable… Si elle était découverte, c'était la mort.

Mais ce n'était pas la mort qui l'effrayait. C'était la perspective d'échouer dans sa tâche et de laisser dans la souffrance des milliers de personnes. Ils comptaient sur elle. Inconsciemment. Elle porta de nouveau la main à son amulette, par un réflexe aussi ancien que puissant. Puis elle se résolut à la cacher derrière sa robe ; aussi réconfortant que soit ce bijou, il n'était guère discret. Elle sentit la tristesse monter en elle lorsqu'elle repensa aux circonstances qui avaient conduit à la création de cette amulette aussi sublime qu'utile… Puis elle sentit quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux, et la vision du monde se brouilla dans un tourbillon de couleurs grises et brunes, tandis que son esprit se perdait dans les méandres de la mémoire. La mémoire… Un maelström de sentiments qui constituait une force ; mais également une faiblesse, et en cet instant précis, il en était une.

Les souvenirs… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas goûté aux joies de la vie ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas laissé le soleil effleurer délicatement sa peau gracieuse, qui était devenue grise et crasseuse au fil des ans ? Depuis combien de temps la lumière du jour n'avait pas chassé les ombres qui tournoyaient autour d'elle ? Depuis combien de temps… N'avait-elle pas vécu, au lieu de survivre, au jour le jour, s'obstinant irrémédiablement dans son objectif qui lui semblait si vain et lointain… ?

Elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir. Et pourtant… C'était si dur ! Mais le désespoir était une sournoise arme de destruction attaquant lâchement, au gré des passions et des humeurs, les gens affaiblis… Un sentiment aussi horrible que tentant, aussi puissant qu'attirant… Un souvenir lointaine, une subtile réminiscence, et il envahissait ses pensées en étendant ses ailes noires et en plantant farouchement son étendard de mort.

Elle essuya rageusement ses rares larmes. Chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, ce puissant mélange émotionnel revenait en elle et la submergeait, faisant jaillir de ses yeux mornes et devenus froids quelques gouttes de tristesse. C'était également l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'acharnait si obstinément… Les études avaient l'avantage de fatiguer l'esprit et les yeux, l'un devenant trop las pour ourdir des cauchemars malveillants tandis que l'autre se refusait à la vision des horreurs quotidiennes.

Elle s'engagea dans le sombre boyau, ses pieds remuant l'eau fangeuse et polluée, tandis qu'elle avançait résolument entre les murs gris et décrépits jusqu'à une grille de fer. Elle tapota trois fois dessus à l'aide de sa baguette magique en marmonnant de manière inaudible de puissants contresorts destinés à ouvrir les portes de sa prison de boue, de fer et d'ombre. La grille s'ouvrit en un grincement sordide, mais elle n'y prit même pas garde. Concentrée, elle exécuta une série d'enchantements divers, tous plus puissants et complexes les uns que les autres, afin de condamner l'issue de son taudis. Puis elle bifurqua vers la droite, marcha sur un étroit passage de pierre usée par le temps qui lui permit de ne pas se mouiller davantage les pieds, et parvint à une petite échelle murale, qu'elle grimpa ; elle souleva la lourde plaque qu'elle déplaça dans un raclement de fer contre la pierre, puis sortit.

Elle se retrouva dans une ruelle lugubre, jonchée d'immondices divers ; elle remit en place le couvercle hermétique de fer et déplaça une poubelle afin d'en cacher sommairement la vue à quiconque s'y serait trop intéressé. Puis, à la pâle lueur des hauts réverbères, elle se dirigea vers la rue, en silence, se mouvant dans les ombres. Elle passa ainsi dans un dédale de ruelles, bifurquant dans des directions diverses selon un schéma complexe avait pour elle une signification bien précise.

Elle arriva enfin dans une rue mieux éclairée, plus large, dans laquelle elle s'engagea. Les maisons mitoyennes, aux façades usées par le temps, aux lourds volets clos et aux murs lézardés, s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres, sans fin, dans un triste plan répétitif et morne.

Au bout de la rue, elle prit à droite et s'engagea dans un sentier de terre battue. Ici, la civilisation cédait le pas à la nature, puisque le chemin boueux zigzaguait à travers une épaisse et sombre forêt de hauts pins aux cimes vertes qui présentaient un aspect fantomatique, ainsi éclairées par la lueur blafarde de la lune. Ce dépaysement soudain était très intriguant, mais elle se sentait mieux ainsi, plus libre. Sa cape noire était agitée par le vent et flottait comme un funeste étendard. Mais en dépit des cris à glacer le sang en provenance des bois, et même si les fourrés et les buissons étaient parfois remués par quelque animal, Ginny se sentait un peu revivre.

Elle arriva ainsi, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, devant une imposante grille de fer, un obstacle qui paraissait insurmontable et protégeait une allée serpentant à travers les hauts arbres et l'herbe qui croissait sauvagement, et qui menait directement à son but : un manoir sordide, où elle avait à faire. Les murs de pierre étaient trop lisses pour être escaladés, aussi se résolut elle à passer par la grille. Elle psalmodia pendant quelques secondes, en agitant sa baguette selon des mouvements, en dépit des apparences, nullement aléatoires mais bien précis et ficelés. Enfin, il y eut un « _Clac !_ » retentissant. Elle poussa la grille qui ne grinça pas, puis la referma doucement.

Elle s'engagea en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de bruits. Le manoir qui surplombait le petit domaine qui lui était rattaché apparaissait comme une sombre et sourde menace latente, imposant et effrayant. Ginny éprouva une sorte de crainte révérencieuse, et, chose dangereuse, elle se mit à douter, pendant qu'elle gravissait d'un pas néanmoins ferme, rapide et déterminé le chemin qui menait à la vaste demeure.

Les arbres aux troncs rudes dressaient leurs branches nues, leurs extrémités s'agitant telles des mains spectrales à cause du vent âpre et froid qui soufflait incessamment, se jouant de sa cape protectrice et s'infiltrant insidieusement dans sa robe, la faisant frissonner. L'herbe poussait selon aucune règle clairement définie. Il y avait une fontaine sculptée, ostentatoire signe du luxe de la demeure et de la richesse de ses occupants, acquis grâce à des siècles de dosages minutieux de transactions, d'échanges et de menaces. Dans celle-ci, l'eau s'écoulait lentement, dans un bruit lugubre.

Elle bifurqua soudainement pour aller se réfugier dans l'ombre rassurante de la forêt, mais également parce qu'elle comptait utiliser une entrée plus ou moins secrète, tout du moins beaucoup plus discrète que la porte d'entrée. Elle s'assit, le dos accolé à un tronc d'arbre rude, et sortit le plan qu'elle avait volée il y a quelques semaines déjà. Elle le connaissait par cœur… Mais elle voulait faire une ultime vérification. On ne savait jamais… Elle se redressa vivement, rangea le plan dans sa robe, vérifia automatiquement qu'elle possédait toujours sa baguette et s'enfonça dans les bois sombres. Elle suivit un itinéraire complexe, enjambant les racines qui lacéraient sa robe de leurs épines sournoises, ses chaussures trempées par l'herbe drue et mouillée, contournant les arbres, marchant précautionneusement afin d'éviter les racines perfides qui étendaient toujours plus leur empire silencieux dans les ténèbres boisées.

Elle déboucha enfin dans une clairière baignée de lune, où se dressait un tertre herbeux. Elle s'approcha de celui-ci, sortit sa baguette, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et murmura une quelconque formule commandant l'ouverture de ce qui se révéla être en réalité une trappe rouillée, que l'on ouvrait avec un crochet de fer ancien et rongé par les ans. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée embusquée, l'ouvrit et entra dedans, en prenant bien soin de la refermer. Un bruit étrange lui assura que l'enchantement couvrant de son pouvoir dissimulateur le tertre herbeux s'était réenclenché.

Elle se trouvait désormais dans un tunnel humide où l'atmosphère était étouffante, plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et où un liquide quelconque s'égouttait lentement, renforçant encore plus l'aspect sinistre du lieu. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche droite, murmura un « _Lumos !_ », et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres que peinait à percer la faible lumière qu'elle avait suscitée. Elle parcourut ce qui lui parut être une éternité, marchant dans la boue, s'appuyant sur les murs et sentant vaguement les différentes directions qu'elle prenait ou les montées et baisses successives d'altitude. Enfin, elle ressentit une élévation sensible de l'altitude, et ses pas la conduisirent vers une échelle aux noires barreaux espacées, qui menait, elle le savait grâce à son plan, à une quelconque pièce servant d'entrepôt du manoir. Elle gravit l'échelle et bougea la plaque de métal – qui, heureusement, n'était pas scellée – pour déboucher dans une pièce sombre, remplie d'étagères couverts de parchemins divers, secs et anciens et de vieux grimoires poussiéreux empestant le renfermé. Elle inspecta la pièce à la faible lueur de sa baguette, et prit bien garde à ne pas trop s'attarder sur les livres entreposés.

Certains titres étaient sinistrement évocateurs.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit doucement et sans un bruit, puis se faufila à l'extérieure, agile et svelte comme un chat. Le couloir était tout aussi obscur, et elle marcha d'un pas vif, en prenant bien garde à ne faire aucun bruit. Elle parvint à un carrefour de couloirs, partant tous dans des directions opposées ; elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se tromper : pour l'instant, elle n'avait rencontré personne, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Assommer ou stupéfixer quelqu'un n'était guère avantageux… Mieux valait que personne ne la voie. « Pas vu, pas pris » : les Moldus étaient très astucieux, n'en déplaise à la clique de personnages malfaisants qui scrutaient de leurs yeux malveillants le moindre aspect de Londres pour le conformer à leur idéal impie. Elle sortit donc son plan de sa poche d'un geste vif et le consulta à la lueur étouffée de sa baguette.

Un gong résonna au loin… Son funèbre, synonyme de mort et de tyrannie, que l'on avait bien trop l'occasion d'entendre, nuit et jour… Un son vibrant servant les autels impitoyables érigés en faveur du « dieu » maudit qui dirigeait de son poing de fer l'Angleterre. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade… Une clameur lointaine et irréelle se fit entendre, symbole de l'odieux embrigadement pratiqué sur les foules, résultat d'une soigneuse propagande jouant sur les mentalités anciennes et conservatrices des sorciers. Le son, même aussi éloigné, l'informait directement de la direction à suivre… Elle était là en tant que voleuse, mais aussi comme espionne, et c'était cette dernière fonction qu'elle comptait remplir en pénétrant dans ce royaume corrompu. Elle se dirigea donc promptement vers la droite, atténuant encore plus la lumière que dispensait sa baguette, qui se retrouva réduite à celle d'une minuscule luciole assaillie par les ténèbres extérieures, continuant malgré tout courageusement son chemin semé d'embûches. Le gong retentit à nouveau, glaçant son sang tout en échauffant celui d'une foule hystérique étroitement dirigée. Elle parcourut encore une suite de couloirs, puis déboucha sur un long passage. Une lueur irréelle baignait un mur, provenant d'une pièce dans laquelle se déroulait un terrible spectacle mettant en scène des acteurs abusés dirigés par d'omnipotents chefs d'orchestre. La porte de fer était ouverte, laissant passer cette lumière sinistre n'apportant qu'ombre et désespoir.

Elle se rapprocha, le cœur battant à tout rompre, de l'entrée, prenant garde toutefois à rester dans l'ombre. Ce qu'elle entendit acheva de lui geler le sang, de la dégoûter de l'espèce humaine et de renforcer sa détermination désormais inébranlable.

Un nouveau gong retentit, et s'éleva une voix hurlante, empreinte d'un fanatisme et d'un dévouement hystériques.

« Loué soit-il ! tonna l'homme. Priez ! Agenouillez-vous devant l'Autel du Mage Noir ! Priez ! Absolvez vos péchés, hommes impies ! A genoux ! Louez le Dieu-Serpent ! Loué soit Sa Puissance Sacrée et Son Pouvoir sans limites ! Le Dieu-Serpent a le sang-pur ! Il a autorité absolue sur nous, et nous ne vivons que pour Le servir sans fin et vivre pour chanter Ses louanges ! A genoux ! Notre vie ne vaut rien ! Seul compte notre foi en Lui ! Nous devons accomplir la Guerre Sainte. Notre sang est souillé, mes frères ! Le Dieu-Serpent a soif de vengeance ! Satisfaisons Ses désirs ! Et alors nous trouverons la Porte des Enfers fermée ! Nous vivrons une Vie Eternelle, Sous son juste joug ! Leur sang est sale, mes frères ! Vous savez de qui je veux parler ! Ces infâmes Sans Pouvoir, ces Sang-de-Bourbe, ces esprits dépravés qui affluent par centaines pour contempler une seconde Son Infinie Puissance ! A mort ! A mort ! Sus aux sang impurs, mes frères ! Accomplissons ici et maintenant l'œuvre du Dieu de Mort ! Que soit amené la Flamme Sacrée, et que brûle cet enfant impie, créé dans le péché et la souillure !

Que soit purifié par le feu notre race pure, et que rôtisse dans les Flammes de l'Enfer l'abomination ici présente ! Qu'on apporte les torches ! »

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, dans le silence absolu qui régnait suite à son discours fanatique. Sa nausée avait atteint son paroxysme. Les paroles du prêtre fou l'avaient heurté au plus profond de son âme et la révulsaient à tel point qu'elle en était malade physiquement. Tremblante de peur, de haine et de dégoût face à ce zèle aveugle et intransigeant, elle attendit en silence, tandis qu'elle criait silencieusement vengeance. Elle se demandait quel était l'enfant dont il avait parlé… Etait-ce un véritable enfant… Etait-ce… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Etait-ce une de ces nombreuses paraboles atroces distillant haine et horreur ?

« Loué soit-il ! beugla l'homme. »

« Loué soit-il ! scanda la foule. Loué soit-il ! Chantons Ses louanges, Faisons l'éloge de Sa Toute Puissance ! Loué soit le Dieu-Serpent ! »

Malade de dégoût, elle entendit les hurlements fanatiques de la foule devenir un murmure pressant, puis le silence fut. Les lueur des torches qui grésillaient lançaient leurs ombres diaboliques sur le pan de mur éclairé à travers l'ouverture. Et son ouïe affinée capta…

Les bruits des pleurs d'un enfant. Non ! Cela ne se pouvait pas ! C'était un enfant réel ! Ces monstres allaient… Non ! Cela était impossible ! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas oser…

« Purifions par ce sacrifice notre race ! Mort ! Mort ! Silence, enfant du péché, vil spoliateur ! Le diable habite son corps ! Regardez, mes frères ! Observez ces traits innocents, ces larmes de comédiens ! Le démon habite son esprit corrompu ! Mort ! Mort ! Que soit amené le couteau purificateur ! Que le gong retentisse dans nos cœurs comme le son de la vengeance ! »

Il y eut un terrible bruit de gong, d'autant plus atroce qu'elle en était proche. Mais elle n'y prit pas attention, tous ses sens brouillés par son esprit aveuglé par le dégoût. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux souillés par l'horreur ; le son du gong déchirait ses oreilles spoliées. Elle s'affala contre le mur, totalement désespérée, impuissante et révulsée. Elle retint plusieurs hoquets d'absolue horreur.

« Dieu-Serpent, absous nos péchés ! »

Il y eut un terrible gong, se mêlant aux non moins terribles cris de l'enfant innocent, qui n'avait eu que le « malheur » de naître de deux Moldus. Ces deux sons, symboles d'abomination, ébranlèrent Ginny jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, et elle laissa échapper le hoquet qu'elle retenait depuis tout ce temps ; celui-ci disparut à travers la déchirante cacophonie sonore.

L'enfant supplia, pleura, se débattit ; mais des mains de fer dirigés par des esprits impitoyables l'attachèrent à un endroit que Ginny ne put voir, d'où elle était, mais qui était en réalité une représentation visuelle sculptée à l'effigie du Dieu-Serpent.

L'enfant implora.

La foule hurla.

Le prêtre invoqua l'esprit du Dieu-Serpent.

Ginny crut défaillir d'horreur…

Il y eut un bruit écœurant.

Un cri déchirant.

Le couteau du prêtre zélé s'enfonça dans la chair de l'innocent.

Ginny tenta malgré elle de se prémunir de l'horreur sans nom qui se déroulait dans cette pièce maudite ; mais l'ombre du couteau se dessina aussi clairement que possible sur le mur de fer du couloir sans fin, et les hurlements faillirent la faire s'évanouir.

La foule hurla.

Ginny se redressa en titubant. Elle ne se souvint jamais des cinq minutes qui suivirent, ni comment ses pas l'éloignèrent de cette pièce impie où toute moralité était prohibée par le Culte du Mage Noir.

Sa mémoire conserva vaguement le souvenir d'un labyrinthe de pures ténèbres, sans fin ni sortie, où elle erra jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut repris un semblant d'empire sur elle-même.

La sentence ne se fit pas attendre. Le nectar des zélés assoiffés était le sang, mais celui des êtres solitaires confrontés quotidiennement à des atrocités indicibles revêtait le plus terrible avatar qui existât : la vengeance.

Ginny n'avait jamais ôté une vie à un être humain. Elle s'y était toujours catégoriquement refusée, même contre les séides du faux Dieu-Serpent. Mais malheur au prêtre ! Si jamais il advenait qu'elle le rencontrât au coin d'un couloir…

Mais ces gens n'étaient plus des hommes. Ils n'appartenaient plus à l'humanité. Ils étaient la lie, le rebut, des moins que rien. Des êtres qu'il aurait fallu à jamais bannir.

Car aucun homme n'aurait pu de sang-froid tenir un tel discours, ni commettre un tel acte contre la vie. Un tel être, lorsqu'il regardait le ciel, ne voyait même plus les étoiles, pas plus qu'il n'entendait les cris de supplications de ses victimes. Que lui restait-il ? Rien. Plus rien. Il avait délibérément sacrifié vue et ouïe à son idéal sacrilège. Les seules choses qui lui restaient étaient abominables.

Le goût…

Le goût du sang.

L'odeur…

L'odeur de la mort.

Le toucher…

Le toucher de l'acier.

Elle mit encore un bon quart d'heure à se calmer. Du moins, en apparence, car elle savait, depuis des années où elle était dans cette situation désespérée, que jamais elle ne se remettrait de toute la vision de ces innommables abominations. Mais le temps qui lui était imparti allait en se réduisant. Tôt ou tard, le Mage Noir se résoudrait à commettre l'irréparable, et alors tout espoir serait vain. Vengeance et Justice seraient remis à plus tard. Elle avait une tâche à accomplir. Une tâche qui saurait bannir de tels individus, et qui dans son accomplissement les jetterait tous à bas dans l'abîme qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes préparé ! Mais pour l'heure, la victoire était encore insaisissable ; d'autant plus qu'espérance et confiance avaient quasiment déserté les cieux assombris de Ginny.

Elle remit la cape sur ses épaules et s'accorda quelques secondes pour accorder sa bénédiction à l'enfant sacrifié sur l'autel sacrilège d'un faux dieu. A la religion aveugle et dévastatrice, elle avait toujours opposé une foi en un monde meilleur qui n'avait jamais failli malgré les attaques répétées du désespoir, du deuil et des déboires.

Puis elle reprit son chemin, une nouvelle gangue de haine entourant son cœur froid, battant au ralenti depuis ce terrible instant. Elle emprunta un nouveau dédale de couloirs sans fin, passant devant des murs couverts de portraits dormants de sorciers hautains, affichant ostensiblement le luxe dans lequel ils avaient vécu, à une époque lointaine où un semblant de liberté résidait encore dans le Monde qui fut un jour empreint de magie ; elle passa devant des portes de fer, infranchissables obstacles d'acier poli débouchant sur des pièces où lumière et vie étaient des mots étrangers ; elle passa devant des escaliers de marbre blanc conduisant dans des salles terribles et emplies d'horreurs ; elle passa devant des pièces ouvertes aux fenêtres étroites, qui ressemblaient plus à d'austères meurtrières crasseuses, spoliant l'irréelle lueur lunaire qui parvenait faiblement à l'intérieur du palais des horreurs.

Elle parvint enfin à une haute porte en bois, gainée d'acier, semblant dater d'époques antérieures, qu'elle aurait qualifiées de « barbares » si elle avait pu leur opposer une référence actuelle positive. Etant devenue experte en infiltration grâce à des années d'entraînement, œuvrant dans l'ombre et le silence, elle déverrouilla habilement la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur d'une vaste bibliothèque, une pièce renfermée, sans fenêtres ni couleurs. Elle prit soin de magiquement refermer la porte, alluma les quelques chandelles qui trônaient sur de hautes étagères et commença ses recherches, parmi les nombreuses rangées d'étagères couvertes de livres anciens et de parchemins moisis. Elle parcourut la pièce d'une grandeur démesurée, parmi les allées de la connaissance, du savoir et de l'érudition, cherchant de ses yeux las de la vie un quelconque coffre de fer renfermant l'objet qu'elle cherchait tant depuis des années, mais dont elle n'avait pris note de son existence qu'il y a de cela quelques mois. C'était un objet qui changerait sa vie, l'aiderait dans son but désespéré et contribuerait à faire cesser exactions, sacrifices et atrocités. C'est pourquoi elle balayait du regard la bibliothèque réfléchissant à toute allure, observant rayons et colonnes, échafaudant hypothèses et plans, frétillant d'excitation et tremblant d'impatience. Elle ne trouva rien…

Elle se retourna soudainement. La poignée de la porte ! Elle avait émis un bruit, qu'elle avait clairement perçu dans le silence dans lequel était plongé la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un tentait d'entrer ! Elle souffla magiquement la demi douzaine de chandelles qui avaient péniblement instaurer une tremblante pénombre qui avait à peine suffi à éclairer la salle, et se terra derrière un rayon de grimoires anciens traitant de la magie noire.

Deux hommes entrèrent, les bruits de leurs pas résonnant dans la vaste bibliothèque.

« J'aurais pourtant juré ne pas avoir appliqué un tel sortilège à la porte… C'est curieux. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Sans doute devais-je être préoccupé. La réunion s'est-elle bien déroulée ? »

« Parfaitement bien. » (Ginny se sentit trembler de rage à l'écoute des paroles qu'il énonçait.) « La foule marche comme un seul homme, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il suffit d'invoquer le nom de notre Maître pour que tous ces imbéciles se jettent à genoux en implorant pitié et pardon. Comme si notre Maître connaissait cela ! La religion qu'il a instaurée était une idée judicieuse, Malefoy. » (Ginny sursauta violemment) « La religion est l'apanage de l'homme désillusionné. Elle est leur unique espoir en ces temps de misère. Folie ! Tous ces gens sont des moutons, ami. Il suffit d'invoquer un nom, de brandir un couteau et de tuer un Sang-de-Bourbe pour qu'ils éclatent en éloges zélés. Absolvez vos péchés ! » tonna-t-il, et il se mit à rire. « Tout cela est ridicule… Mais cela marche. Une foule unie est toujours plus facile à contrôler et à manipuler. » (Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elle.) « Une idée réellement lumineuse… Plutôt que de massacrer des milliers de gens, ce qui aurait conduit à des révoltes et à des émeutes, il suffit de prêcher la 'bonne parole' à tous ces abrutis ! Notre Maître a joué un coup magistral. Le bas peuple veut se raccrocher à quelque chose, et il a envie de croire à toutes les inepties que moi-même et mes confrères profèrent. Le pire aveugle est celui qui ne veut rien voir, le pire obstiné est celui qui se rattache à une vaine illusion ! Mais tout ceci nous est bien utile, et gageons que dans quelques années, nous aurons acquis un pouvoir considérable. » (Il y eut un bruit de raclements de chaises sur le sol.) « Eh bien, cher ami, quelles nouvelles apportez-vous donc ? »

« De bonnes nouvelles, Zeredax. D'excellentes nouvelles. Le monde plie l'échine sous la main de fer de notre Maître, et la religion n'y est pas pour rien, j'en conviens. Le Dieu-Serpent ! » s'exclama-t-il, et il éclata d'un rire caverneux. « Quelle idée grotesquement géniale ! La religion est réellement l'opium du peuple. Nous tenons désormais toute l'Angleterre ! Les groupuscules résistants sont disloqués les uns après les autres, démantelés, éparpillés et exécutés. La propagande marche on ne peut mieux sur ce peuple stupide. Des esprits si malléables ! Les résistants ne jouissent plus d'une aussi belle réputation, désormais. Leur résistance est brisée, désunie, divisée. Le siège de l'une de leurs plus grandes ramifications a été découvert, et il y a eu bataille. Le spectacle public de l'exécution par un Détraqueur d'un résistant a de quoi refroidir un peuple, croyez-moi. Que ces gens sont stupides ! Tant cette plèbe que ces hommes embusqués dans leurs antres puantes, à vainement comploter contre une autorité et un pouvoir qui les surpassent ! Savez-vous ce qu'a dit en mourant ce crétin ? 'Nous sommes dans l'ombre, mais nous serons la lumière qui renversera la tyrannie ! Nous avons foi. Votre puant Mage n'a pas même réussi à tuer le Survivant.' Le Survivant ! Non, mais je vous jure ! Et puis quoi d'autre ! Les gens ont vraiment une tendance grossière à affabuler autour d'individus tout ce qu'il y a de plus banals ! Le Survivant ! Et puis quoi d'autre ? Qu'ont donc ces gens si communs à déifier des êtres encore plus misérables qu'eux ? Ont-ils à ce point besoin de se retrouver en des héros irréels ? Leur Survivant est un vrai symbole pour leur lutte. Le Maître devrait l'exécuter ! Il aurait du le faire depuis longtemps ! Nous ne cessons de subtilement le lui suggérer, en arguant du fait que ces gueux prennent cela pour prétexte pour continuer la lutte. Folie ! Une tête ! Il suffit de couper _une_ tête pour que leur mouvement soit dispersé aux quatre vents et pour que vos autels soient baignés de leur sang ! Mais je dois reconnaître que 'Survivant' a une connotation mystique indéniable qui doit les aider à se bercer d'illusions. Cela sonne tellement mieux que 'Harry Potter' ! »

Ginny eut le souffle coupé. Elle porta la main à son cou dans un réflexe fermement ancré dans son esprit. La mort elle-même aurait pu s'incarner sur terre et tenter de lui arracher son amulette ; elle aurait trouvé devant elle une terrible furie qui l'aurait forcée à reculer. Ginny écouta encore plus attentivement.

« Leur prétendu Survivant en est réduit à baver sur ses vêtements de nourrisson, à rouler des yeux comme un dément et à pleurer et à geindre comme un bébé ! On le trimbale en landau, leur Survivant ! »

La tristesse monta de nouveau dans le cœur de Ginny. Il avait été si courageux… Elle était l'unique espoir du monde, et porter la conscience de tout un peuple sur un esprit affaibli, en même temps que toute la misère et le malheur du monde sur de frêles épaules était une tâche quasiment insurmontable. Comme elle le plaignait ! Quelle horrible pression il avait dû ressentir, durant les quelques heures fatidiques qui avaient suivi ce terrible duel ! Elle n'en avait eu que des échos, des rumeurs gonflés de faits obsolètes et ajoutés, pompeusement narrés par des individus à la langue bien pendue – tout comme le devenait leur cou lorsqu'ils se mettaient à trop divaguer en public.

Elle revint à la réalité et reeprit son écoute.

Ils riaient… Ils riaient… Comment osaient-ils ? Avaient-ils seulement idée de tout ce qu'il avait traversé ? Non… La souffrance leur était aussi inconnue que la compassion, la pitié, la sollicitude et l'amour. Tout n'était qu'opportunisme et inhumanité pour eux. Vengeance ! Elle se vengerait en arrivant à ses fins. Et ils tomberaient ! De leurs tours impies, tous ! Pour être à jamais engloutis dans l'abîme… Tous !

« Il braillait tellement, la dernière fois ! C'en était à mourir de rire ! Il pleurait sa Môman, l'Invincible Survivant ! Ha, ha ! Tout le monde riait de lui, dans la salle. Tout le monde s'est mis à lui jeter divers objets, et, parmi eux, un couteau lancé par un fidèle que nous avions payé afin de plonger le gâteux dans un sommeil éternel. Les objets sont passés, le couteau a rebondi contre un champ de force invisible. »

« Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? Le gâteux est donc protégé ? »

« Oui… Notre Maître tient à le laisser en vie afin de l'exhiber à la foule, pour appuyer ses discours, décourager la résistance et montrer sa grandeur et sa puissance. Mais celui qu'on avait engagé n'a pas fait long feu, lui. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Nous l'avons supprimé. Pas de témoin, pas de preuve de complot, pas de disgrâce ni d'exécution. Il est mort en un éclair d'acier. »

« Le pauvre… C'était un assassin d'élite, je suppose ? Ah… C'est fâcheux. Quel gâchis ! Notre Maître joue à un jeu dangereux. Et si jamais, par mégarde ou par je ne sais quel rituel ancien, quelqu'un restituait à Potter toute sa puissance ? Le Maître serait-il en état de le combattre, à nouveau ! Bien sûr que non ! Il ne sort plus jamais de sa salle de trône, Malefoy. Il se contente de regarder les évènements, de faire circuler deux ou trois ordres contradictoires et sans importance, puis il retourne dans ses méditations ésotériques. La société est à nous. C'est nous, qui tenons véritablement les rênes du pouvoir, au couteau et au bâton. »

« Ne néglige pas le Maître ! Il est encore capable de diriger le monde. Quelque chose me dit que ses yeux voient plus loin qu'il n'en ont l'air, et que son esprit est toujours aussi puissant. »

« Folie ! Ses yeux ne voient rien, Malefoy. Il est bien trop occupé à soigner l'œil qui lui reste, de toute manière. Son esprit est obsédé, et il est devenu son propre esclave. Il joue dans un autre monde, déplaçant des figurines inconnues sur un échiquier de sa propre invention. »

« Prends garde ! Si jamais il prenait connaissance de tes paroles, tu serais renié et châtié. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence, au cours duquel, pensa Ginny, les deux puissants hommes durent s'affronter visuellement, regard d'acier contre regard d'ébène, volonté contre volonté, leurs esprits soupesant menaces, sous-entendus et possibilités. Puis :

« Et qui donc serait assez fou pour me dénoncer ? Vous êtes le seul à qui j'aie jamais parlé de ceci, Malefoy. »

« En effet. »

« Eh bien, voici qui règle le problème ! s'exclama bruyamment et avec une joie hypocrite Zeredax. « Mais, si je ne m'abuse, vous aviez une idée précise en tête, lorsque vous m'avez invité ici. Me tromperais-je ? »

« Pas le moindre du monde. Je suis venu vous proposer une offre alléchante. La fin des dissensions dans le monde, la fin de l'équilibre précaire du pouvoir, la fin des foules récalcitrantes qu'il faut embrigader par une propagande massive et des exécutions publiques. »

« Et quel est donc cette proposition ? »

Il y eut un court moment de silence. Malefoy devait être en train de passer en revue les phrases qu'il avait inventées de toute pièce afin de présenter sous leurs meilleurs angles les complots complexes qu'il avait ourdis durant de longues années.

« Une fusion, annonça-t-il. »

« Une fusion ? Et entre quoi et quoi, ou qui et qui ? »

« Jouons cartes sur tables. Vous possédez la moitié du pouvoir, moi la seconde moitié, et notre Maître nous regarde jouer en récupérant goulûment les maigres miettes qu'il est encore en mesure d'attraper. Unissons-nous ! A nous deux, nous serons invincibles, et cesseront enfin les perpétuelles divisions conduisant à d'incessants conflits puérils et à de sempiternelles batailles de puissance et de légitimité. Vous avez l'Eglise, j'ai l'Armée. A nous deux, nous avons le Monde. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Il y eut de nouveau un moment de silence. Puis le dénommé Zeredax éclata de rire.

« Mon cher Malefoy… Vous avez tout à fait raison. Nous devrions nous unir. Mais nous ne sommes pas sur un pied d'égalité. Je contrôle parfaitement ma bande d'hystériques zélés. Je leur dis d'aller à un endroit, je leur donne une injonction, et ils y vont ; ils saisissent leurs couteaux affûtés, font ce qu'il y a à faire là où je leur ai dit de le faire, et cela marche tout seul. Soyez lucides, Lucius. Vous ne contrôler que sommairement les Détraqueurs, et les ombres rôdent autour de vous pour s'approprier votre place. Votre place ne tient qu'à un fil. Mes couteaux sont aiguisés. Voyez-vous ce que je veux dire, Malefoy ? Je pourrais vous bouffer tout cru en un instant. »

« Vous oubliez une donnée essentielle dans votre si beau schéma. »

« Lequel ? »

« L'argent. J'en possède à flots, pas vous. L'Eglise est miséreuse, et les couteaux que possèdent vos sbires sont de mauvaise qualité. »

« Ils n'en ont pas besoin de meilleure qualité. L'opulence trouble inutilement l'esprit. Et aucun de mes sbires n'est corruptible. Ils cracheraient sur votre argent, vous nommeraient hérétique et vous traîneraient sur leurs autels. Vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur l'Eglise. En revanche, je peux menacer dans l'ombre de trancher certaines têtes, et leurs décisions seront unanimes : vous ne tiendriez pas longtemps en place. »

« Je vois… » dit Malefoy, sa voix légèrement assourdie. « Très bien ! J'ai joué mon va-tout, et j'ai perdu. Bien joué ! Vous pouvez donc répondre franchement à ma question : pourquoi ne prenez-vous donc pas contrôle de l'Armée ? »

« N'en ai-je pas une à ma disposition ? Et que ferais-je de ce surplus de soldats hétéroclites et désobéissants ? Mes fanatiques se trancheraient la gorge sur un simple ordre de ma part. Non, Lucius ; laissons les choses comme elles sont. Chacun ses Epouvantards dans la penderie, et les Hippogriffes seront bien gardés ! Bien, si vous n'avez rien de plus à préciser… J'ai certains ordres à donner, et je dois ramener mes fanatiques dans leur environnement familier. Certains ont tendance à trop jouer du couteau, dans des conditions qui ne leur plaisent pas. Et bien des fils sont si fins… »

L'entrevue se termina sur cette échange de pouvoir à l'avantage du dénommé Zeredax. Malefoy le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et Zeredax prit congé du maître des lieux. Il avait des fanatiques à rameuter et des émeutes à fanatiser.

Malefoy referma la porte, et parcourut en pestant le chemin qui le séparait du fond de la bibliothèque. Ginny prit garde à bien rester dans l'ombre. Lorsque Malefoy eut dépassé l'endroit où elle se terrait, elle sortit silencieusement de sa tanière ombrée pour espionner Malefoy. Lequel eut un comportement assez étrange… Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant une étagère murale, psalmodiant diverses formules inconnues que n'entendit pas Ginny de l'endroit où elle s'était cachée, sa baguette sortie se teintant d'une étrange lueur spectrale aux couleurs indéfinies… Il arpenta ainsi le devant de l'étagère, et Ginny comprit qu'elle cachait visiblement bien des choses derrière son apparence anodine, couverte, à l'instar des autres meubles de la pièce, de poussière et de connaissance.

Puis, Malefoy avança à un demi mètre de l'étagère, le mur se mit à basculer, et il disparut dans les entrailles d'un quelconque passage secret menant à une pièce mystérieuse recelant elle ne savait quels trésors…

De l'argent ? Peu probable… Un coffre fort, sans doute. Oui, mais rempli de quoi ? Des parchemins, certainement pas. Une salle de réunion secrète ? Non… Improbable. Qu'était-ce donc ? Quel objet mystérieux était donc caché derrière ce pan de mur grisâtre, froid et humide ?

Un objet… Un objet… Mais bien sûr ! C'était certainement ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois, avec son âme, son esprit, son cœur et ses yeux ! Evidemment ! Oui, oui, elle en était convaincue ! Un frisson d'excitation la traversa et elle tressaillit de joie. Enfin ! Si proche… Mais pour le moment inaccessible. Une cruelle vague de réalisme vint faire mourir ses atteintes les plus folles. Elle allait devoir entrer là-dedans… C'était sûrement bourré de pièges contre les intrus, protégé d'une manière démesurée…

Elle attendit. Il n'y avait que ça à faire… Elle attendit dans l'ombre, silencieuse et pensive, réfléchissant à des dizaines de solutions, de parades, de sortilèges et de tours de passe-passe, afin de pouvoir pénétrer ce lieu empreint de sainteté pour elle. Quelle ironie… Elle était sûre que cet endroit était encore moins accueillant que le taudis où elle vivait, et pourtant, pour elle, ce lieu était synonyme d'espoir, de vie et de terminaison.

Elle parcourut de ces yeux désormais habitués à l'ombre grâce – ou, plutôt, à cause – de trop nombreuses années passées dans des lieux sordides, des cavernes lugubres ou des abysses ténébreuses. Le soleil… La lumière… La chaleur… Trois notions irréelles, immatérielles, abstraites. Autrefois, ces choses avaient bien dû exister, dans le monde… Désormais, elles en étaient absentes. Pour tous… Ces trois concepts si familiers, synonymes de vie, étaient partis, dispersés aux quatre vents qu'étaient la mort, les ténèbres, la tyrannie et le malheur en même temps que l'espoir et la douceur de vivre. Cet endroit… Cet endroit… Non… Elle ne devait pas y penser.

C'était une bibliothèque… Et ses souvenirs revinrent la hanter… Ses souvenirs étaient comme d'éternels fantômes la harcelant perpétuellement de leurs mains glacées et de leurs esprits damnés… Elle repensa à celle qui fut son amie durant de si nombreuses années… Celle qui avait péri dans la misère, la mort et l'indifférence… Elle était morte dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, et avait désormais rejoint les étoiles, en compagnie de toutes les autres êtres que Ginny avait aimés… Tous morts… Tous massacrés… Sauf un, réduit à un était pire que la mort, alors qu'elle seule détenait le remède…

Mais les ingrédients faisaient encore défaut.

Et c'était pour cela qu'elle attendait, et maudissant intérieurement tous les démons qu'elle s'était jurée d'abattre, de renverser de leur hautain trône infernal où ils dispensaient jugement de la main gauche et décision de la main droite.

Mais jugement signifiait au choix couteau, autel ou corde.

Et décision ne valait bien souvent guère mieux… La vie n'avait plus de valeur.

Elle avait eu la naïveté de croire qu'un jour, les larmes se tariraient, et que ses yeux cesseraient d'être un lac brillant agité par des marées impérieuses et entrant incessamment en crue à des moments impromptus… Mais les larmes ne s'étaient pas taries. Son esprit, pour puissant qu'il fut, n'avait pas su dresser des barrages stables, solides et inébranlables ; seule une digue branlante avait été édifiée, et lorsque les fantômes de ses souvenirs venaient la hanter, la digue cédait suite à un courant discontinu et puissant de peine, de douleur, de désespoir, de mort, de deuil, de malheur, de haine, de colère, de souffrance et de désir de vengeance. Il existait bel et bien un barrage blanc, haut et indestructible ; mais il était aussi lointain que lisse, aussi immatériel que solide et aussi fantasmatique qu'inaccessible… C'est pourquoi elle pleurait si souvent.

Et les cauchemars… Les cauchemars… Chaque nuit, les infinies spirales de la tourmente tournoyaient au-dessus de son esprit, planant comme une ombre sinistre et transformant le royaume des rêves en un empire spectral et terrifiant et sans limites.

Et elle pleurait… Elle pleurait… Mais jamais les larmes n'avaient stoppé leur inexorable avancée mélancolique et déchirante.

Le mur commença à basculer, la tirant de ses sombres pensées, dans un grondement sourd de roche, et Malefoy apparut, visiblement rassuré, son visage arborant une expression moins contrariée. Il se retourna face à l'étagère qui avait repris sa place initiale et reprit ses incantations en vue de la fermer. Il gesticula ainsi en marmonnant pendant une trentaine de secondes, puis, satisfait, quitta la pièce à grands pas. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, la referma d'un coup sec, puis il y eut un déclic augurant d'une relative tranquillité pendant un certain temps. Ginny sortit de sa cachette ombreuse puis s'approcha de l'étagère. Bloquée ! Elle ragea silencieusement. Stoppée par un vulgaire meuble ! Elle essaya diverses formules, qui toutes échouèrent. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas devant l'étagère qui conduisait vers ce qu'elle cherchait ardemment. Elle essaya de nouveau quelques sortilèges variés, qui ne parvinrent pas à faire bouger d'un pouce le meuble protecteur.

La somme de toute la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée depuis tout ce temps où elle s'était fixée cet objectif fou, désormais à porté de main mais toujours aussi inaccessible, monta en elle et l'embrasa soudainement ; elle se condensa en un formidable coup de pied qu'elle administra à quelques grimoires, à environ 70 centimètres de hauteur, qui reçurent de plein fouet le coup dévastateur.

Le mur bascula.

Interloquée, elle se plaça près de l'étagère, tous les sens à l'affût d'un éventuel danger, qui, elle le savait, était bien plus qu'éventuel. Lorsque le demi-tour fut accompli, elle se retrouva dans un long couloir humide, des torches fournissant une pâle lumière, accrochées aux murs froids et gris. Elle sonda magiquement les environs mais ne trouva aucun signe d'un quelconque piège sournois disposé dans ce tunnel sombre. Aussi se mit-elle à avancer d'un pas lent et méfiant, la baguette serrée presque convulsivement dans sa main, scrutant attentivement les ténèbres et écoutant les différents bruits d'écoulement, nerveuse, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Tous les dix mètres, elle envoyait un coup de sonde magique, afin de se prévenir de tout… accident. Elle parvint ainsi à une vingtaine de mètres d'une « porte », faite dans une pierre lisse qui brillait à la faible lueur des torches murales. Elle vérifia si le chemin était libre…

Non. Il y avait, quelque part, entre cette porte et elle, un artifice quelconque, un piège redoutable, une embuscade silencieuse et magique. Elle avança, pas à pas, sa baguette devant elle, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer afin de percevoir les ondes magiques qui lui revenaient. Elle s'arrêta subitement. Dans une zone relativement proche d'elle, un chausse-trappes lui était tendu. Elle fit un pas en avant, son cœur semblant sur le point d'exploser… Une goutte de sueur perla à son front…

Il y eut un sifflement glacial dans l'air, une volée de traits d'aciers qui fusèrent et partirent s'encastrer sur les murs.

Des poignards… Elle avait été touchée en de nombreux endroits. Elle poussa un cri de douleur atroce, ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Les couteaux avaient dû suivre des trajectoires étranges… L'un s'était planté dans sa cuisse, quatre autres avaient déchiré sa robe et un autre avait fini sa course de mort dans sa main gauche, en plein milieu de la paume. Elle ne put retenir un autre hurlement de douleur. Des larmes de souffrance vinrent perler à ses yeux. Sa vision se brouilla. Elle s'écroula sur le sol. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette, dans un bruit qui sonna comme un glas funèbre dans son cœur meurtri… Le sang s'écoulait de ses deux blessures, traçant le chemin de la souffrance sur le sol de pierre glacial et humide, rejoignant bientôt les auteurs de son déversement lent et régulier : la dizaine de couteaux qui avaient rebondi sur le mur en un bruit métallique, et qui renvoyaient des reflets du même acabit à la lumière des torches.

L'ombre recroquevillée sur le mur redressa légèrement son buste immatériel ; son bras droit s'approcha de celui de gauche, jusqu'à totalement recouvrir la forme droite et dure qui dépassait de la main gauche ombreuse. Elle empoigna le couteau… L'ombre tressaillit. Puis, soudainement, le bras ombreux recula vivement, la couteau d'acier désormais dans l'irréelle main noire, tandis que retentissait un cri terrifiant qui aurait glacé le sang du plus brave des hommes.

Ginny sanglota en observant sa main tremblante et saignante. La blessure béante générée par l'impitoyable couteau qui s'y était planté faisait fuir le flamboyant flot de la vie de son corps meurtri. Puis, avec une lenteur atroce due à la vive et lancinante douleur, elle porta ses deux mains à la lame vengeresse qui avait trouvé sa cible en sa cuisse droite. Elle resta là, prostrée dans la souffrance, pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité, puis elle empoigna fermement l'arme de mort et arracha dans un hurlement d'une intensité effroyable le poignard de sa blessure.

Sa vision se brouilla, et tout se teinta de rouge… Vite… Vite… La douleur était si obsédante… Sa vue s'obscurcissait… Le monde prenait… des couleurs aussi lointaines qu'étranges… Le décor tournait… Les lueurs des torches paraissaient… immatérielles, irréelles et surnaturelles… comme un fantasmatique feu céleste… Le contact glacial de la pierre rude… la transissait… Et toujours ce sang… Ce sang… Qui coulait indéfiniment… Son voile de deuil déchiré… Sa robe en lambeaux par endroits… Sa force faiblissait… Elle ne parvenait déjà plus à bouger… Le monde se transforma en un tourbillon de couleurs, de fantômes effrayants et de spectres terribles… La tête lui tourna… Un vertige la prit soudainement… Sa tête… Sa tête… Si lourde… Son corps… Engourdi… Si froid… La vie la quittait… Non… Vite… Non… Elle… ne devait pas… Devait… Se lever… Impossible… Larmes… Les larmes lui fermaient les yeux… La douleur… La douleur enténébrait son esprit… Devait… Y arriver… Ses frères… Son père… Sa mère… Morts… Non… Pour rien… Devait… Y arriver… Pour… Harry… Bouger… Absolument… La mort… Non… Pas encore… Devait… Se lever… Sacrifices… Non… Mal… Douleur… Si froid… Tout est noir…

Elle chuta soudainement. Etant en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux, la douleur avait eu raison d'elle. Elle heurta brutalement le sol polaire avec sa tête… Ce qui eut pour effet tant de la faire souffrir encore plus que de la revigorer légèrement… D'une main tremblante, chassant d'une main hésitante les spectres qui tournoyaient autour d'elle dans leur danse de couleurs uniformes et floues, elle saisit sa baguette… Son contact lui redonna de la force… Elle la brandit lentement, la douleur plantant ses lames aiguisées dans tout son corps qui réclamait le repos et le sommeil… Mais il aurait été éternel… Comme il aurait été si simple d'abandonner, de se laisser doucement entraîner par la délivrance de la mort… Comme il aurait été si facile de s'enivrer de sa douleur et de se laisser choir dans les abysses ténébreuses de l'inconscience… Mais non… Elle devait… Dans le temps qui lui restait encore… Stopper l'hémorragie… Trouver la force… Prononcer cette formule, insurmontable articulation de sons déchirants produits par sa gorge l'élançant terriblement… Elle allait le faire… Y arriver… Pour eux… D'une voix plus faible encore que le murmure spectral des âmes damnées, d'une voix contenant larmes, malheur, douleur et détermination désarmée, elle prononça le mot qui lui sauva la vie… Le sang stoppa enfin son incessant et insidieux trajet vers les multiples sorties, pour retourner en son sein afin de conserver le peu de vie qu'elle possédait encore… La cicatrisation vitale fut accélérée des milliers de fois, et une croûte solide s'érigea sur sa peau blessée, barrage inébranlable retenant le flot vital qui tentait de gagner sa liberté meurtrière. Elle redressa sa tête pesante et observa d'un œil vitreux l'infranchissable obstacle, lisse, froid et hautain qui se dressait entre elle et son but. Puis ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, sa tête tangua, et elle sombra dans l'amère abîme de l'évanouissement.

Elle rêvait…

_Elle était une lionne, évoluant et jouant parmi une tribu de ses congénères… Elle était dans une savane. L'air était chaud, sec ; l'herbe était haute, mais il y avait de nombreux points d'eau où elle pouvait se désaltérer… Elle aimait tout particulièrement siéger sous l'ombre rassurante d'un gigantesque baobab, au tronc large et puissant plongeant ses racines dans les fondements de la terre, aux nombreuse branches épaisses, complexes et entremêlées, formant un essaim dense où fleurs et feuilles croissaient en toute sécurité, et à la cime céleste qui chatouillait le ciel d'une couleur uniforme, vierge de tout nuage, où un soleil éclatant baignait de ses rayons les contrées familières où s'étendait le territoire de son groupe._

_Elle était en train d'étancher sa soif… Lorsque, soudainement, une ombre s'étendit sur toute la contrée, enténébrant son horizon et entachant son ciel pur de nuages gris, noirs et lourds… Elle se hâta de gravir la colline, pour aller prévenir les membres de son clan…_

_Une puissante lance foudroyante déchira soudainement le flan inébranlable du si ancien baobab… Il prit feu, une épaisse fumée montant de son agonisant houppier, tandis que le feu ravageait des racines aux cimes le noble végétal… A la lumière de ce terrifiant coup de tonnerre, elle entraperçut une gigantesque silhouette encapuchonnée, vêtue de noire…_

_Et portant de ses deux mains une faux tranchante, brutale, aiguisée, mortelle et lançant des reflets métalliques aux lueurs dansantes des flammes sacrilèges qui réduisaient en cendres la vivante conscience arborescente, protestant vainement, ses branches craquant, crépitant, saignant une sève bouillante._

_La Silhouette à la Faux s'approcha des membres de sa tribu, et les massacra un à un, tous renvoyés aux ténèbres d'où ils avaient émergé, se défendant vainement face aux meurtrières estocades d'acier qu'assenait la Mort…_

_Elle assista, impuissante, à la mort des êtres qui lui avaient été chers… La lame entrait dans le corps de ses proches et pénétrait dans son âme, en y infligeant d'indicibles blessures éternelles…_

_Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent, tandis qu'un rire caverneux, aigu et inhumain, retentissait au loin, porté par le vent mugissant sauvagement et déchaînant son pouvoir… Puis elle ne vit plus rien ; ses yeux se fermèrent, son esprit se recroquevilla en elle, ses oreilles furent closes à tout son extérieur, et elle tomba, inconsciente._

_Elle se réveilla… Elle ne savait pas où elle était… Elle observa une de ses pattes. Grise ! Son pelage avait viré au gris… Etrange… Tout comme ce qui l'avait réveillé…_

_Une voix ! Une voix qui la guidait, par des messages oniriques, de subtiles suggestions ou des injonctions claires, et qui l'amena à la poursuite de la silhouette ombreuse qui s'échappait, au loin, courant à travers la savane…_

_Inlassablement, elle la poursuivit… Vint en moment où la savane céda à un marécage boueux, aux trous remplis d'eau, à l'atmosphère humide et malsaine, et où une herbe souillée, noire ou d'un vert terreux, poussait, drue et sauvage ; des moustiques l'attaquaient sans cesse, elle chutait dans la fange dégoûtante et progressait dans d'ignobles bruits de succions, ses pattes souillées par la vase nauséabonde…_

_La voix la guidait toujours… Elle parvint enfin à rattraper la silhouette… C'était la Mort ! Mais elle n'avait plus sa Faux ! Elle brandit un instant un jeune lionceau… La silhouette éclata de rire…_

_Et disparut._

Ginny se réveilla brutalement, une sueur froide coulant sur son front et sa nuque. Pâle et tremblante, elle se redressa péniblement, avec toutes les précautions possibles : elle était encore faible et avait le plus grand mal à tenir debout. Elle chancela… La tête lui tournait encore… Elle avait perdu énormément de sang. La flaque centrale qui s'écoulait en de multiples affluents rougeâtres entre les rangées de pierre brutes et irrégulières lui donna la nausée. Elle s'appuya sur le mur… Elle ramassa sa baguette magique.

Puis, elle fit face à la porte… Mais ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'affreux cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Elle frissonna et s'employa à chasser les restes de ses funestes fantômes fantasmatiques, qui tentaient d'établir leur empire sur elle depuis des années. Mais ce n'était pas maintenant, alors que le but était si proche, qu'elle allait faillir ! Bien au contraire ! Néanmoins, la douleur ne s'était pas estompée… Son sommeil avait été agité, et il n'avait quasiment pas contribué à la reposer. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi, ainsi ? Comment sortirait-elle d'ici ? Et si jamais Malefoy revenait ? Si jamais… ?

Cela suffisait. Plus de questions… Il fallait agir ! Elle respira profondément, afin de se relaxer et de maîtriser la douleur obsédante qui transperçait sa chair et lui faisait émerger de ses yeux vitreux des larmes d'acier. Puis elle leva la tête et contempla l'obstacle qui la séparait de sa quête. Une haute pierre ! si lisse ! si lourde ! si irréelle ! Elle exécuta lentement des séries de sortilèges afin de déverrouiller cette porte originale, mais tous échouèrent, et la pierre se teinta de couleurs oscillant entre le bleu et le violet, tandis que des vagues et des ondoiements la parcouraient… Quelle stèle étrange ! Elle lança, en pure perte, un sort de destruction, qui la fatigua davantage encore et qui fut tout simplement absorbé par la pierre.

Elle s'avança, trébuchant, jusqu'à la pierre… Elle tendit la main… Et ne rencontra aucune résistance solide. Du vide ! Une simple illusion ! Un artifice très réussi, une magie puissante ! Ingénieux, mais dangereux… N'importe qui pouvait découvrir, par un heureux hasard, l'illusoire procédé… Elle plongea les mains à travers l'immatériel stèle, puis passa de l'autre côté…

Pour s'arrêter brutalement, figé d'horreur. Elle prit tout à fait conscience de la luciférienne ingéniosité de cette falsification sensorielle, de la diabolique malignité perverse de ce moyen de protection…

Logiquement, tout être humain aurait tenté d'enfoncer la porte, même s'il savait ce moyen vain… Elle avait heureusement été privée de cette mauvaise idée par sa faiblesse et l'attaque piégeuse d'acier.

Car celui qui aurait foncé, épaule la première, contre la pierre fantasmatique, se serait complètement embroché sur une rangée de piques acérées, disposées à un mètre de la porte… L'élan l'aurait tout droit emporté vers cette mort tranchante. Seul un esprit sournois, pervers et mauvais, avait pu inventer une monstruosité pareille… Elle contourna la rangée de piques mortellement aiguisées en longeant un mur lisse et brillant, précautionneusement, car les côtés étaient également équipés d'appareils semblablement acérés. Puis, une fois le danger passé, elle emprunta de nouveau un long couloir du même style que celui qui l'avait mené ici. Elle ne prit pas la peine de sonder magiquement afin de percevoir l'éventuelle présence d'embûches, car elle était trop fatiguée d'une part, et elle était sûr que l'esprit infernal qui avait inventé cet odieux mécanisme défensif n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il fut possible d'en réchapper…

Les comportements humains étaient si prévisibles, parfois… Quel heureux hasard, quelle suprême ironie ! Le premier piège l'avait sauvé d'un deuxième…

A la lueur des chandelles qui flottaient près du mur, elle approcha d'un trône de fer, incarnation concrète de l'impérialisme du maître des lieux, glacial et luxueux siège, symbole d'opulence et de pouvoir, dont l'occupant était de ceux qui levaient la main gauche pour faire régner le silence et abaissaient le bras droit pour signifier mort.

Deux épées gigantesques aux lames affûtées étaient accrochés au mur et croisées derrière le siège du pouvoir, selon une coutume médiévale qui avait persisté en ces lieux oubliés et normalement connus du seul maître des lieux. La pièce était de toute évidence ancienne. Elle était austère, sévère, froide, comme devaient l'être ceux qui s'étaient assis sur ce trône d'airain. Et, au dessus des lames sécantes, un petit ajout moderne était accroché au mur… Une fine plaque de verre brillant sur laquelle était posé une fine boîte élégante, recouverte de velours…

Il était là.

L'objet de sa quête !

Son chimérique dessein… !

Pourtant bien réel !

Concret !

A l'intérieur de ce si minuscule écrin… !

Un si beau contenant… !

Pour un contenu dont la splendeur rayonnait et avait illuminé de son illusoire espoir les noires années de sa vie voilée… !

Elle s'approcha du trône…

Elle monta dessus…

Elle tendit avidement la main vers le magnifique contenant…

Pour la retirer aussitôt, un mot résonnant avec une formidable puissance dans son esprit.

_PIÈGE !_

Elle sortit sa baguette magique. Malédiction ! De nouveau, un quelconque dernier artifice l'entravait dans l'acquisition finale de l'essence de sa vie et dans l'accomplissement ultime de son intention terminale.

Elle eut une idée… Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plutôt ? Elle était stupide ! Elle invoqua une balle. Une simple balle… Un objet rond et qui lui était d'une utilité cruciale, désormais. Elle retourna dans le fond de la salle, à bonne distance de l'écrin, et mania la balle à distance, à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle la fit survoler l'espace impérial où s'étendait l'estrade sur laquelle était juché l'impitoyable trône, puis la stabilisa juste au-dessus de l'écrin… Elle ferma les yeux et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Elle devait se concentrer intensément… La douleur était revenu, lancinante, destructrice. La perspective de voir enfin le but de sa vie s'accomplir l'avait repoussée d'une simple chiquenaude spirituelle, mais elle était revenue à la charge tête la première, aveugle et obsédante. Elle serra les dents, rouvrit les yeux, et établit un léger contact entre l'écrin de velours et la balle téléguidée.

Sa concentration vola en éclats, en même temps que la balle. Son cœur se mit à battra avec une vitesse stupéfiante, tandis qu'elle portait la main dessus et qu'elle s'appuyait sur le mur derrière elle.

Elle avait échappé à une mort des plus atroces. Une mort acérée, à l'instar du pièce précédent, mais qui ne lui aurait cette fois laissé aucune chance, si l'on considérait qu'un quelconque coup de dés du destin était en mesure d'empêcher le trépas d'un voleur qui se serait lancé tête baissée dans l'embuscade antérieure…

Un piège d'acier, cent lames brillantes, tranchantes et glaciales, étaient sortis du néant pour embrocher l'hypothétique individu qui n'aurait pas répondu à l'appellation de maître de céans et aurait voulu s'approprier le contenu de la minuscule boîte. Une mort terrifiante, le corps percé de long en large, en cent endroits différents, transformant un corps humain en une passoire sanguinolente qui n'aurait filtré que les organes, faisant d'un individu vivant un esprit fantomatique qui aurait rôdé inlassablement, en peine, autour de cette salle à l'attrait proportionnel au danger qu'elle contenait, lacérant chair et âme, taillant volonté et résistance et débitant en lambeaux les restes du cadavre de métal dont le squelette aurait éternellement dormi dans cette funeste pièce, vivant témoin de la mort active planant insidieusement telle une ombre illusoirement absente.

Elle eut un long frisson… Un frisson polaire, combinant le froid de la salle au trône maudit, le subtil et pervers gel latent qui glaçait son cœur d'effroi, et l'implacable gangue de glace congelant l'impitoyable esprit qui avait conçu ses cruels artifices ténébreux.

Elle se ressaisit. Elle ne devait pas traîner ici… Chaque minute qui passait réduisait le temps qui lui était imparti pour mener à bien sa tâche !

Elle devait trouver le moyen de récupérer cet écran, rendu inaccessible par ce satané guêpier d'acier !

C'était si simple… Peut-être cela marcherait-il ?

« _Accio…_ »

_Accio_ quoi ? Le doute l'envahit soudainement… Et si elle s'était trompée ? Si elle n'avait pas su correctement interpréter certains passages… Non ! Elle devait ignorer le doute ! Pourtant, le doute était humain. Et s'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais que des assassinats de sang-froid soient perpétrés sur des innocents par de barbares ardents partisans du « Dieu-Serpent ».

Alors… _Accio_ quoi ? _Accio_ 'Ecrin de Velours' ? _Accio_ 'Petite Boîte' ? _Accio_ 'l'Objet à qui elle avait consacré un ténébreux tiers de sa vie' ? _Accio_ 'l'Objet sur lequel reposait toute son espérance' ? _Accio_ 'l'Objet pour lequel Harry s'était sacrifié sans même le connaître' ?

« _Accio_ boîte ! »

Elle avait voulu attirer l'écrin, mais ce qu'elle provoqua fut autrement plus terrible.

Un vent magique, polaire et nauséabond, s'éleva, charriant avec lui deux dizaines de lames acérées qui fusèrent dans toute la pièce. Deux épées vinrent se ficher respectivement à cinq centimètres à gauche et à vingt centimètres à droite d'elle.

Rapide, vif, tranchant.

Le maître des lieux qui avait instauré ce système de protection était un psychopathe à l'esprit diabolique, un génie pervers doublé d'une vivante incarnation de la malignité, et il s'était donné les moyens de servir l'ambition à laquelle il aspirait.

Procédé répétitif…

Récurrence perçante.

Qu'allait-elle faire… ? Peut-être pourrait-elle tenter d'escalader cette forêt affûtée ? Non… Non… Bien trop dangereux. Le machiavélique inventeur avait sûrement prévu nombre de parades… Il fallait…

Innover.

Inventer.

Trouver.

Créer !

Surprendre…

Quelque chose auquel le squelette poudreux qui croupissait dans une crypte humide, enfoui sous ce manoir des atrocités, qui fut feu le fou et luciférien forgeron de ce perfide filet fortifiant son infâme fosse aux serpents, n'aurait pas pensé… Voler ? Non… Tellement classique… Deux traits sifflants, et un squelette en plus. Une illusion ? Non… Non plus… Jamais une illusion ne pourrait acquérir assez de densité pour attraper un objet…

Elle avait trouvé ! Mais elle déchanta rapidement… Jamais elle n'y arriverait ! Cela exigerait d'elle une concentration si intense… De courte durée, certes. Mais si elle échouait, « courte durée » pourrait également qualifier le temps qui lui resterait à vivre… Elle était encore trop affaiblie… C'était de la folie, pure et simple ! Mais avait-elle le choix ? Non… Bien sûr que non. Mais… Non ! Avait-il eu le choix, _lui _? Elle le ferait… Pour Harry. Pour le monde esclave de la volonté d'un tyran, d'un faux dieu vénéré par des « hommes » aussi fervents que cruels. Elle allait s'immatérialiser… Une discipline aussi rigoureuse qu'ardue, une branche de la magie tordue, noueuse, rude et âpre, un chemin escarpé qu'elle devrait gravir péniblement, à la seule force de son esprit défaillant peinant à soutenir son corps frêle et chétif, et trop facilement happé par les immarcescibles vents du souvenir…

Mais elle devait le faire. C'était sa seule solution. C'était ça ou échouer. Peu importait le risque de mort… Si sa tentative avortait… Elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Un ratage était fatal. Mais si… Non ! Pas de « si », pas de « peut-être » ! Ce n'était pas le moment de douter, ni de vainement conjecturer !

Elle ferma les yeux… Se mit à se balancer doucement… Elle se força à ne plus penser… Elle se mit à inspirer calmement, le rythme de son cœur décroissant de pair avec celui de sa respiration… Elle expirait de longues rasades d'air… Son esprit se polarisait sur son objectif, sur son but, sur son dessein, et n'en démordait pas… Elle se construisit un thébaïde mental, un lieu fantasmatique lui servant de base pour atteindre le paroxysme de son concentration… Son esprit se rigidifia, oublia souvenirs, évènements et actes, pour se focaliser dans une seule allée, un long couloir lisse, brillant, blanc et sans fin… Elle sortit sa baguette, calcula sa position, avança de quelques pas, se tourna vers l'emplacement du trône, brandit sa baguette et chuchota une incantation.

Au bout d'une minute d'oscillations et de lentes et puissantes récitations, un rempart mental se créa autour d'elle, refluant l'essence de son être et la laissant derrière elle, annihilant la réalité et établissant une barrière protectrice entre elle et celle-ci : elle était désormais dans le domaine des âmes, des esprits et des fantômes, vulnérable et légère comme une feuille, capable de voler mais aussi d'être soufflée par de violents vents.

Elle entama sa progression spectrale… Elle passa sa main sans encombre sur l'un des pics de fer qui hérissaient le trône impérial, sans aucunement le toucher ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Satisfaite, elle continua d'évoluer vers l'écrin… Un zéphyr quelconque se leva dans la pièce, l'entravant dans son avancée… Plus elle approchait de l'écran, plus le courant doux se transformait en un flux puissant la faisant refluer vers son lieu de départ… Elle renforça de nouveau sa détermination adamantine, et chemina péniblement, son esprit pantelant fournissant des efforts redoublés afin d'établir son empire sur le vent naissant… Elle parvint ainsi à une cinquantaine de centimètres de l'écrin… Un courant plus violent la fit reculer, mais elle avança de nouveau, plus déterminée que jamais, ses yeux immatériels luisant d'un éclat aussi acéré et métallique que les pics qui la menaçaient de leurs dures pointes… Elle tendit la main… La douleur qu'elle ressentait était toujours aussi obsédante… Elle relâcha une seconde sa concentration, et recula brusquement… Elle se mit de nouveau en route… Atteignit le plateau de verre où résidait l'objet de son désir… Elle tendit une main… Et là commençait la plus périlleuse des manipulations mentales qu'elle fomentait en son for intérieur. Elle laissa l'essence de sa main revenir, peu à peu… Son poids s'alourdit, la douleur se fit cruellement ressentir… Elle eut besoin d'une dose massive de concentration… La sueur aurait perlé à son front si elle avait encore été en possession de son corps… Elle saisit l'écran avec sa main si faible… L'objet pesait un poids énorme, au bout de son bras fantomatique… Elle le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le put, puis se laissa porter par le vent… Erreur ! Le poids de sa main l'entraînait vers les meurtrières lances d'acier… Si sa main était touchée, toute sa concentration volerait en éclats, et c'en serait fini d'elle ! Elle battit furieusement de ses ailes oniriques et remonta à grands coups d'efforts mentaux et d'injonctions fantasmatiques… A bout de son souffle immatériel, elle calcula soigneusement son coup…

Puis rompit l'enchantement. Elle percuta le sol brutalement, la pierre ravivant sa douleur étouffée, qui d'abstraite passa à physique. Mais cette souffrance fut totalement submergée sous la rivière de joie pure, de bonheur absolu, de jubilation totale et de ravissement indicible. Elle porta l'écrin au niveau de ses yeux…

Et l'ouvrit. Son visage devint angélique. Les larmes qui stagnaient perpétuellement dans ses yeux coulèrent, mais elles contenaient non plus désespoir et malheur, mais allégresse et espoir. Son cœur vierge de tout mal mais enrobée de glace se réchauffa et se mit à battre à tout rompre, entrant dans une folle éruption et envoyant dans tout son corps pâle, maigre et froid un flot incandescent de lave bouillante, qui fit flamboyer le teint roux de ses cheveux, redonna des couleurs à son visage de mort, adoucit sa peau rude et fit briller ses yeux ternis par la tristesse de la lueur brillante de la satisfaction béate et du rayonnement éclatant du devoir accompli. Son corps frétilla de vie et se ranima, tandis que son âme douce était rassérénée et qu'un sentiment puissant de paix l'envahissait toute entière, tandis que son visage jeune, encadré par un rideau de cheveux flamboyants de vie, exprimait toute la magnifique fascination, les merveilleuses perspectives et l'exultation enfantine qu'apportaient la vue de cette si minuscule pierre entreposée dans l'écrin.

La pierre… Si petite, mais si dure ! Porteuse de vie, d'espoir, de lumière… Une fine pierre ciselée, un diamant à l'éclat pur et aux lueurs irisées, qui changeait de couleur, empruntant pour cela toute la gamme disponible, du blanc pur au topaze, du rubis à l'émeraude, du saphir à l'améthyste, de l'anthracite à l'ébène, et cela, en permanence, dans une perpétuelle danse de couleurs vives et de vivantes lueurs ne projetant nulle ombre, tandis qu'une spirale éternelle de poudre dorée gravitait autour du noyau diapré que constituait la pierre, tournant immuablement autour d'elle, captant lumière et vie pour rejeter mort et ténèbres. Ce spectacle d'une indicible beauté, divine et céleste, ravissait l'œil humain et accaparait toute son attention…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'observer à souhait les somptueuses et subtiles nuances colorées et les enchanteurs mouvements poudreux, aussi rangea-t-elle la pierre aux noms aussi multiples que les usages : elle était nommée Roche Solaire, Joyau Lunaire, Diamant de Vie ou Perle Nacrée. Son pouvoir était aussi étendu que sa splendeur, et, ce que Ginny ne savait pas, c'est que des centaines de vie humaines avaient été brisées, des dizaines de tête tranchées, de faramineuses sommes d'argent échangées, des guerres déclenchées, des massacres perpétrés et maintes corruptions et achats d'âmes engendrés par sa seule existence. Un suprême bijou à la valeur incalculable, porteur d'une puissance sans nom et d'une malédiction destructrice.

Elle mit l'écrin dans sa poche et se hâta de sortir… L'acquisition de la pierre avait ranimé la flamme de la vie en elle, c'est pourquoi elle se mit à courir éperdument vers la sortie. Arrivée près du piège derrière la stèle illusoire, elle le contourna, puis franchit la pierre fantasmatique et se remit à courir à travers le boyau sombre, les lueurs des torches dansant à ses yeux. Puis elle arriva enfin face à l'étagère… Et se demanda comment elle allait sortir. Elle remua quelques livres, entreprit d'essayer vainement de pousser l'étagère… Puis eut une idée lumineuse et sortit la Pierre de son contenant de velours. Elle la brandit…

Et, dans un raclement de pierre, le mur se mit à bouger, répondant à l'injonction silencieuse et magique de la Pierre. Elle se colla à l'étagère, attendit patiemment qu'elle ait fini sa rotation tout en remettant le joyau dans son écrin, puis traversa la bibliothèque, la baguette à la main. Elle colla son oreille à la porte fermée. Elle n'entendit rien. Elle déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit et la referma silencieusement tout en lançant un sort de fermeture qu'elle espéra similaire à celui précédemment instauré, afin de ne pas alerter le maître des lieux. Ensuite, elle se déplaça silencieusement, à grands pas, prenant bien garde à se cacher lorsqu'elle entendait des voix proches, refaisant le chemin inverse, toujours dans l'ombre, pour enfin aboutir à son point de départ : l'obscur pièce remplie d'étagères.

Elle vérifia qu'elle possédait toujours la Perle, porta inconsciemment la main à son amulette tout en prononçant de même un vœu silencieux, puis ouvrit la trappe, descendit quelques barreaux de l'échelle et replaça sommairement le couvercle circulaire de métal. Puis elle acheva sa descente au cœur des ténèbres et entreprit sa marche dans l'ombre du tunnel, qui menait à la délivrance et à l'espoir.

Elle sortit et se retrouva de nouveau dans la clairière ombreuse. Elle inspira l'air qui lui semblait si pur et frais… Libre ! Elle avait réussi ! Elle exultait. Elle avait accompli ses deux missions ! Bien que l'une d'elles soit quasiment vaine… Elle leva les yeux au ciel où quelques étoiles étaient apparues… Il faisait toujours nuit. Quel soulagement ! Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais elle n'avait pas du perdre conscience longtemps.

Soudain, le ciel fut zébré d'un éclair rouge. Il était d'origine magique ! Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Elle entreprit de satisfaire sa curiosité et de sortir du bois. Si elle pouvait apprendre quelque chose d'autre… Elle resterait à l'abri.

Elle continua son chemin parmi la forêt ombreuse en prenant bien soin de ne pas tomber. Elle marcha ainsi cinq minutes et parvint à l'orée du bois… Le terrain montait, et formait une colline sur laquelle se trouvait…

Un homme ! Qui lui tournait le dos, immobile, regardant un quelconque spectacle – peut-être ce qui avait produit l'éclair rouge ? Il était vêtu d'une robe noire… Quoi de plus normal, s'il se trouvait sur le vaste domaine rattaché à ce manoir de ténèbres ? Elle eut l'envie subite de se rapprocher… Peut-être pourrait-elle distinguer ce qu'il faisait ? Mais s'il se retournait… Elle prendrait sa baguette à portée de main. Elle voulait savoir… Elle sortit sans un bruit de la rassurante protection des arbres et entreprit de gravir la faible pente qui menait au sommet de la colline… Elle se rapprocha de l'homme, qui semblait silencieux, puis grimpa encore… Jusqu'à se retrouver à une dizaine de mètres de la silhouette. Le vent hurlait toujours ses éternelles imprécations mélancoliques, se heurtant à la façade sombre du manoir, faisant voltiger les pans de la robe de l'homme – ou de la femme, pensa soudainement Ginny – et abolissant tout bruit autre que celui de son souffle immortel.

Elle continua sa montée périlleuse… Une bourrasque plus violente que les autres la fit chanceler… Elle maintint son équilibre et releva la tête…

L'homme s'était retourné.

Elle était à cinq mètres d'elle, mais elle aurait reconnu son visage n'importe où…

Son visage pâle et pointu.

Ses cheveux blonds platine.

Son nez aigu.

Son masque dédaigneux.

Son air sardonique sempiternellement affiché.

L'assassin de sa mère.

Le fils du maître des lieux.

Elle leva sa baguette selon un automatisme qu'elle avait acquis dans les centaines de rêves qu'elle avait faits, où elle tuait cet hideux être, qui ne pouvait définitivement plus prétendre au statut d'humain…

Et le fixa, tandis qu'il la regardait. Sa capuche dérobait son visage à sa vue… Il ne pouvait pas savoir qui elle était. Mais elle, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, pour avoir à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire sa tête, tant le jour par ses yeux haineux que la nuit par son esprit houleux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? lança-t-il de sa voix traînante, si caractéristique, si pénible. »

« Le dernier être humain que vous allez voir. Approche donc, vermine ! »

« Que me voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Nommez-vous ! Je ne parle pas aux fantômes… »

« On apprend tous les jours. Mon nom te restera inconnu. Quant à ma volonté, tu la comprendras bien assez vite. Approche ! Et vite. Je ne le redirais pas une autre fois. »

Il approcha, ses yeux délavés lançant des éclairs courroucés et son visage arborant le masque de la méfiance.

« Qui êtes vous ? répéta-t-il. »

« La fille de l'une de tes nombreuses victimes. »

Il éclata de rire. Un rire froid, sinistre, blasé, inhumain, colporteur d'une malignité ostensiblement affichée. Ginny plissa les yeux sous sa capuche ombreuse, se rapprocha de lui et lui administra un revers monstrueux de la main droite. Drago Malefoy tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur, les deux mains plaquées sur sa joue droite meurtri. Il lança un regard de pur haine à l'adresse de Ginny, laquelle avait pointé de nouveau sa baguette d'une main blanche, qui ne tremblait pas, à l'instar de sa volonté.

« Cela te fait rire ? »

« Je sais maintenant qui tu es… L'une de ces nombreuses Sang-de-Bourbe, de ces hérétiques, de ces individus à peine dignes de Nous servir. Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien… Tu ne vaux rien, femme. Ton sang est sale, souillé, impur ! Tu es là pour te venger, n'est-ce pas ? Car c'est ton seul moyen de parvenir à tes fins. T'infiltrer sournoisement afin de tuer ceux qui détiennent la vérité. Je suis sans défense, espèce de lâche ! Et tu oses porter ta main impie sur Moi ? »

Il y eut un claquement sec, puis un autre hurlement de douleur.

« Mon sang est sale ? Vermine ! Ton sang est peut-être soi-disant pur, mais ton âme n'est que corruption et dépravation ! Que te reste-t-il d'humain, Malefoy ! Le sang qui coule dans tes veines n'est rien d'autre que l'héritage sacrilège de siècles de relations incestueuses… »

« _Comment oses-tu ?_ » gronda-t-il avec furie. « Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que me regarder en face avec tes yeux maudits, comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que me parler de ta voix infâme ? Tu es souillée ! Tu n'es rien qu'un monstre… »

Ginny éclata d'un rire. Un rire métallique, caverneux et lugubre ; le rire d'un être sans joie, confrontée à la source de l'un de ses nombreux malheurs. Un rire sans vie.

« La leçon est bien rentrée dans ta tête, en tout cas. Tu peux remercier ton père pour cela, Drago… »

« Nous nous connaissons ! J'ai déjà entendu ta voix sordide quelque part, monstre ! »

« Sans doute. » éluda-t-elle, sa voix contenant un sourire sardonique. « Quoi qu'il en soit… Tu vas pouvoir aller rejoindre ton cher père au 'sang-pur'. »

« Qu'as-tu fait de lui ? » hurla-t-il.

« J'ai aboli son sursis… »

« _NON !_ »

Son regard se teinta d'une haine abominable, d'une atrocité insoutenable ; un regard de pur dégoût, d'incompréhension et de folie, qu'aucun être humain n'aurait pu soutenir.

Ginny le soutint.

« Comme tu es naïf… As-tu réellement cru que j'avais tué ton père ? Folie ! Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ton niveau Drago… De toute manière, j'en suis incapable. Tu as toi-même créé ton abîme, et tu t'y es jeté à pieds joints ! Eh bien… J'espère que tu as assez profité des amers fruits de tes atrocités, car tu n'auras bientôt plus l'occasion d'en jouir. »

« _Tais-toi !_ Tu es folle. »

« Folle ? Moi ? As-tu vu ce que font les fanatiques de Zeredax ? Ils arrachent les cœurs, Drago ! Ils érigent leurs autels impies, y amènent l'innocence sous forme de blonds enfants aux yeux doux, les attachent et plantent leur couteau impie dans leur chair tendre, pour en retirer encore chaud leur cœur ! Ne détourne pas le regard, pauvre fou ! Ne réalises donc tu pas que les ténèbres qui se sont emparées de ce monde t'ont corrompu ? Aie le courage, Drago, aie le courage de voir la réalité en face ! Vois ! Vois la folie du monde, la folie de Voldemort ! Non, Drago, je n'ai pas peur de prononcer le nom de ce faux dieu ! Pourquoi trembles-tu ? Voldemort te fait donc à ce point cet effet là ? Tu es pathétique… Tu t'es retranché dans ton manoir des horreurs, et tu n'as pas vu le monde ! La femme à qui l'on vient d'arracher son fils, la connais-tu ? L'enfant qui erre dans les rues sans but ni espoir, l'as-tu vu ? Parle ! Regarde-moi ! Ne te voile pas dans ta volonté d'ignorance ! Regarde-moi ! Ne fuis pas… Que dis-tu de tout ceci ? Parle ! Pourquoi es-tu muet ? Pourquoi ne rigoles-tu plus ? N'est-ce pas drôle, d'ouvrir la poitrine d'innocents enfants ? »

« Les innocents sont toujours les premières victimes. » répondit-il avec une indifférence glacée.

« _Est-ce cela tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ?_ Est-ce là tout le fruit de ta réflexion ? Tu n'es même plus humain… Tu es pire encore que ces fous ! Eux croient en un idéal faux, mais tu ne crois même plus en rien… Pas même à la vie… Sais-tu pourquoi ils arrachent le cœur de ces enfants ? Le sais-tu ? Réponds ! Réponds ! »

« Non… »

« Parce que leur sang est soi-disant impur, Drago. »

« _Et c'est vrai !_ » hurla-t-il férocement. « Leur sang est impie, ils ne méritent pas d'exister ! Nous seuls possédons la lumière, Nous seuls avons conserver l'unité de notre race et la pureté de notre sang ! Qu'ils meurent, et tant pis si ce sont des enfants ! Ils ne valent rien… Ils grandiront pour devenir des monstres et engendrer d'autres monstres ! Les zélateurs sont des bienfaiteurs ! Ils débarrassent le monde de la sournoise menace des Sang-de-Bourbe… Leur magie est fausse ! Ils n'existent pas ! Ils sont des erreurs de la nature, le rebut de l'humanité, le suppôt de l'enfer ! Les Moldus ne méritent pas mieux. Vois ce que tu es devenu. Tu es dépravée, tu es souillée, tu es corrompue. Vois l'œuvre hérétique qu'ont réalisé les Moldus en t'enfantant dans l'adultère et le péché ! »

Ginny secoua la tête, totalement incrédule.

« De la démence… De la démence… » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Drago. « Tu es bien pire qu'eux… Mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons que j'ai citées. Tu es fou ! Les prêtres du faux dieu croient en leur idéal, et toi aussi ! Mais seulement parce que ça t'arrange, opportuniste arriéré ! Parce que cela te permet d'accroître ton pouvoir démoniaque, parce que tu peux jouir du rang soi-disant privilégié pour lesquels tes ancêtres ont massacré des milliers de personnes, pillé les terres et réduit en esclavage des êtres différents ! Tu es fou, Drago. Tu n'as même plus l'excuse de la foi falsifiée. Tu ne crois en rien. Tout n'est que pouvoir et occasions, pour toi. Folie ! De la démence… Tu es ignoble, repoussant ! Tes principes sont faux ! Vois ! Vois le sang qui entache ma robe ! Et vois le tien ! Est-il différent ? Il a la même couleur, la même nature ! Tu es un fourbe, un perfide, un sournois… Ton idéal est impie, tes motivations sont monstrueuses ! Mais je pallierais à ces problèmes. Ton temps touche à ta fin, Drago. Tu vas bientôt avoir le temps de réfléchir pour l'éternité à tes actions. »

« Tu veux me tuer, vieille folle ? »

Il étendit ses bras.

Elle éclata d'un rire. L'un des rires les plus sinistres qu'il ait jamais entendus… Il frissonna. Elle le vit. Elle sourit. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Te tuer ? » répéta-t-elle, et il y avait comme un rire froid dans sa voix. « Bien sûr que non… Tu es attaché à ta misérable vie, alors je vais te la laisser. Simplement, tu ne pourras plus beaucoup en jouir. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau ! Qu'est-ce que cela me rapporterait, de te tuer ici et maintenant ? Prendrais-je du plaisir à saisir un couteau, et à t'égorger ? Non… Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je n'ai même plus de haine envers toi… Même plus de colère. Je ne te comprends même plus… Tu n'es pas humain. Je n'ai plus que pitié pour toi… L'œuvre de ta vie est impardonnable… Je n'aurais pas la prétention d'espérer que tu réalises tes erreurs… Ce serait une utopie. Je n'ai plus d'espoir pour toi… Tu es définitivement mauvais. Tu es inaccessible au pardon… Il ne me reste plus que la pitié, pour toi. La pitié… »

« Mais avant de changer ton destin, je vais te raconter quelque chose… Une histoire. L'histoire d'un monde qui a basculé dans la déchéance. Et tu vas m'écouter… Oh, bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes quoi que ce soit. Mais tu auras toute l'éternité pour y penser, ne t'inquiète pas… L'éternité… Oui, l'éternité… »

Elle l'obligea à l'écouter.

« Bien… L'histoire commence dans un monde pas parfait, mais c'était un monde libre… Du moins, pour certains. Il y avait les sorciers, bien sûr… Sais-tu que les sorciers sont orgueilleux ? Tu devrais pourtant le savoir… Orgueilleux, et conservateurs. Ils réduisirent les elfes de maison à l'esclavage, tuèrent les géants et décrétèrent les centaures et toutes autres espèces dotés d'une intelligence qu'ils jugèrent 'partiellement humaine' inférieurs. Ce système était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, bien sûr… Il était amené à éclater, vois-tu ? Mais il avait le relatif avantage de conserver un semblant de liberté pour certains êtres, et de ne pas sombrer dans certains affres ténébreux… Mais est un jour arrivé au monde un être… Un être qui fut humain, un jour. Oui… Un jour… Il y a fort longtemps. Cet être a repris les vieux courants de pensées stéréotypés colportés par les mentalités conservatrices, et l'a fait mariner dans sa propre sauce exquise… Il s'est annoncé Lord et Chef Suprême du Monde de la Magie… Mais on lui a ri au nez. Comment ? Lui, Roi de l'Univers ? Allons… C'était assurément une farce, et rien d'autre ! »

« Un être peut énormément souffrir de son enfance, Malefoy. Cet être maigre, chétif et insignifiant dans son enfance avait nourri bien des rêves impossibles à réaliser… Mais, dans sa frustration et sa folie, il a voulu les réaliser ! »

« Il a sombré. »

« Il a basculé dans l'horreur et les ténèbres. »

« Il s'est plongé dans de noires abysses. »

« Il s'est délecté de son inexorable déchéance. »

« Et il est revenu dans le monde, avec le même Vouloir mais un Pouvoir différent, infiniment plus grand. »

« Il a tué. »

« Perverti. »

« Corrompu. »

« Souillé. »

« Détruit. »

« Massacré. »

« Ourdi des complots. »

« Menacé. »

« Séduit. »

« Annihilé. »

« Dépravé. »

« Eradiqué. »

« Enlaidi. »

« Soudoyé. »

« Assassiné. »

« Abîmé. »

« Altéré. »

« Dénaturé. »

« Exigé. »

« Combattu. »

« Exterminé. »

« Il s'est créé un ordre. »

« Un nom, que peu ont depuis osé prononcer. »

« Et puis… »

« Puis il fut vaincu… Par celui envers qui tu as nourri tellement de jalousie, de désir pervers et d'envies sournoises… Je parle bien évidemment… de _Harry Potter_ »

« Alors il a erré. Il s'est réfugié dans de sombres forêts qu'il a elles aussi souillées, dans des endroits ténébreux qu'il a perverties, et il a vécu comme une ombre au milieu des ténèbres… Dure vie, déchéance terrible ! »

« _Mais il les avait toutes deux méritées_. »

« Hélas ! il est revenu… A cause de pourritures dans ton genre. Et, de nouveau, il a intrigué et détruit, tué et acheté, payé et massacré. Puis est venu l'instant du Choc… Deux courants totalement antagonistes, qui s'affrontaient depuis la nuit des temps, se sont violemment rencontrés… Ils se sont battus pendant des années et des années pour arriver à cet instant où ils se sont affrontés… »

« Et enfin, il vainquit. Mais une victoire en apparence seulement ! Car même la plus petite graine de lumière plonge ses racines libres et légères profondément dans la terre, englobant un vaste champ d'action et ne naissant ensuite qu'avec plus d'impact. »

« Mais ceci est mon histoire. »

« Alors le Seigneur s'est retiré sur son trône de glace. Lorsqu'il levait la main gauche, le monde tremblait ; lorsqu'il levait la droite, des gens mouraient. Il s'est retiré dans l'ombre… Puis un fervent adorateur, en apparence du moins, a pris les rênes d'une religion qui avait été instaurée… »

« Leurs actions sont connues de tous. Leurs exactions redoutées de tous. Ils inspirent terreur ; distribuent mort et spolient les âmes. La vérité est toujours quelque chose de pénible à entendre, évidemment… Il est tellement facile de se bercer d'illusions et de se réfugier dans le cocon réconfortant d'un manoir isolé et hautain… »

« Les fanatiques ont pris le contrôle de la société… L'armée est une menace fantôme, désormais. Les zélateurs ont bâti leurs autels maudits, ont instauré des rites sacrificiels ombreux, ont décrété le Seigneur de Minuit 'Roi Absolu' et 'Dieu-Serpent' et ont versé le sang en son honneur, emplissant notre Monde d'une terreur sans nom, faisant naître dans l'horizon un point noir grossissant monstrueusement pour l'emplir totalement de ses malédictions, de ses affres, de ses atrocités et de son abominable déchéance… Les ardents partisans du faux dieu ont saigné à blanc la société, éviscéré les innocents et les sans défense, volé les uniques ressources des honnêtes gens, les pervertissant et les rendant coupables du pire crime qui existe : le crime de conscience. »

« Voilà le monde dans lequel nous vivons, Drago. Ceci est la fin de cette histoire, et par la même occasion, de la tienne. La mienne continuera, et peut-être un jour en auras-tu les échos. »

« Mais peut-être désires-tu connaître le nom de ton tyran ? Non… Son visage, tout du moins ? Je t'ai rencontré, Drago. Il y a longtemps… Mais, aujourd'hui, tu ne me reconnaîtras plus. Bien des choses ont changé en ce monde… Et je suis l'une d'elles. »

Elle enleva sa capuche et s'avança de manière à se tenir à cinquante centimètres de Malefoy, attaché et muet. Une lueur adamantine endurcissait les yeux coléreux de Ginny, sa chevelure formait une vivante éruption encadrant son visage d'acier, figé dans la détermination et inaccessible au pardon. Malefoy fronça les sourcils… Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, comme elle l'avait justement prédit.

« Sens-tu ce vent violent ? C'est lui qui désormais dirigera ta vie et la domptera… Tu garderas tout de même ta conscience et ta capacité de réflexion, mais tu ne pourras plus jamais agir… Passif à jamais. Tu accèderas enfin, selon le bon vouloir de ton ambition démesurée, aux hautes cimes… Mais je ne sais pas si, finalement, tu trouveras les hauteurs si intéressantes. Gageons tout de même que tu auras trouvé un ennemi à ta hauteur… Car il est éternel, et où que tu ailles, il te dominera. Tu pourras ainsi comprendre ce que signifie le fait d'arracher à un être sa mère… Tu auras l'éternité pour y réfléchir, Drago, au gré des vents. La poussière… Oui, tu seras désormais poussière… » acheva-t-elle en murmurant.

Elle sortit la Pierre et le brandit de la main gauche, invoquant sa puissance par de terribles mots qui résonnèrent comme le chant des damnés dans l'esprit bouillonnant d'impuissance de Drago, tandis qu'il hurlait en vain des mots qui ne sortirent jamais de sa gorge mais qui devaient à jamais former un infernal écho dans sa conscience éteinte. Mais Ginny ne prit pas garde à ses supplications muettes, et elle continua ses invocations d'une voix ferme, glaciale, inhumaine et qui ne tremblait pas, brandissant dans la main droite le spectre qui allait lancer la terrible malédiction sur Malefoy et changer son destin.

La Pierre prit une teinte grise, impénétrable, sans vie, tandis que Ginny pointait sa baguette sur Malefoy et prononçait les derniers mots du terrifiant rite qu'elle accomplissait.

Et Malefoy disparut, tandis qu'un grain de poussière était balayé par le vent furieux et emmené loin du théâtre de son éternel supplice.

« Adieu… », fit Ginny.

« … Et bon vent… ».

Elle rangea sa baguette et la Pierre, tourna son regard vers le ciel vide, dans la direction où soufflait le vent.

Puis elle tomba à genoux.

Elle se releva, un quart d'heure plus tard, les yeux rougis, les larmes ayant tracé l'humide sillon de la tristesse. Elle ôta sa cape noire, la tendit à bout de bras et la lâcha avec un « Va ! » murmuré. Le sombre voile, colporté par le vent, partit dans la direction de celui-ci, selon son bon vouloir.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois arrivée à la grille, elle se retourna pour contempler le manoir imposant, où se déroulaient des atrocités sans nom et où, bientôt, le maître des lieux se demanderait où était passé son fils – et passerait le restant de sa vie dans les obscures limbes de l'ignorance. Elle lança un regard morne à la lune de platine, secoua la tête et ses pensées, puis franchit la grille et sortit du domaine des Malefoy pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

* * *

**¤ FIN ¤**


	2. Vivre dans la Nuit

**Avec l'Aube se lève l'Espoir**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre II : Vivre dans la Nuit

« _Alors qu'une tour de fer me cachait à la vue des étoiles…_ »

Ginny réemprunta le sentier de terre battue, se fondant dans les ombres de la nature et marchant d'un pas mal assuré vers sa prochaine destination. Empreinte de remords et de résolutions, elle avançait, pensive, sans prêter attention à son environnement – effet pervers d'une réussite obtenue après de longues années de travaux sombres et solitaires. Elle songeait au sort terrible qu'elle avait infligé à Malefoy, sa conscience mourante protestant contre la raison implacable qui avait motivé son acte, lorsque…

« Eh, bien, Mrs Weasley ? Est-il bien prudent de rôder à cette heure-ci de la nuit, près du repère des loups ? »

La voix était profonde mais empreinte de douceur ; elle provenait de sa droite. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers cet endroit, mais n'y vit rien. Elle balaya du regard les alentours sans plus de succès.

« C'est dans les étoiles, qu'il faut chercher… »

Elle comprit et leva la tête. Elle vit une forme floue, une sorte de distorsion dans l'air, envoyant des reflets d'un bleu imprécis ; puis, quelle que soit la nature de la « chose », elle se matérialisa juste devant elle en un bruit de grésillement et d'ondoiement mêlés.

« Il est regrettable que l'âme éplorée débute les prémices de sa quête dans les profondeurs des abysses en lieu et place de chercher le réconfort au firmament. »

Ginny plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était grand et vêtu d'une robe à la couleur mal définie, qui semblait osciller selon le regard et les reflets lunaires, entre le bleu pâle et l'indigo. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient argentés, tandis qu'une lueur de douce sollicitude et de tendre compassion brillait toujours dans ses yeux anciens, où la flamme de l'espoir se battait en permanence avec la lassitude et les affres de la vieillesse. Elle nota tout de suite qu'une aura de pouvoir et de sagesse émanait de cet homme, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement grâce aux nombreuses descriptions et rumeurs qui circulaient à son compte ; beaucoup de gens affirmaient l'avoir vu, et chacun avait donné un compte-rendu différent. Pour l'heure, celui-ci regardait le ciel, en y cherchant vainement une trace quelconque d'une présence stellaire, perdu dans l'exploration d'un monde onirique et inaccessible.

Ginny rassembla rapidement les informations qu'elle avait sur lui… A commencer par son nom. Le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Albus Dumbledore… Il lui ressemblait tellement ! La même sagesse, la même aura de puissance teintée d'une douce lueur de loufoquerie ! Mais celui-ci paraissait encore plus vieux, plus las, plus sévère également – sans doute cela était-ce dû aux temps actuels. On l'appelait de divers noms ; au choix, l'Ancien, le Sage, le Fou ou l'Errant – des qualificatifs, somme toute, nullement déplacés, constata-t-elle en l'observant. A part peut-être « le Fou »… L'Ancien n'était en aucun cas un abus. On aurait dit qu'il était plus vieux que les étoiles qu'il cherchait ! Combien de douleurs, de peines, d'épreuves et de souffrances un être exceptionnel comme lui avait-il pu éprouver ? La somme d'horreurs qu'il avait dû vivre dépassait totalement Ginny, car quelque chose lui disait qu'il était l'un des rares qui avait vécu dans le Monde de la Magie, avant que Voldemort ne vienne y imposer sa griffe d'acier et de ténèbres, qui avait vécu la première guerre, l'entre guerre et avait vu de ses propres yeux massacres, exactions et sacrifices, lors de celle qu'ils avaient perdu.

« Ils » ? Il n'y avait plus de « Ils »… Elle était si seule… Si seule… Tous ces êtres lacérés, sacrifiés, isolés… Elle se demanda si l'Ancien ressentait les mêmes choses qu'elle. Toujours est-il qu'il était peut-être l'unique survivant d'un siècle houleux – et néfaste.

On disait qu'il narrait des histoires, et qu'il se promenait dans les rues la nuit tombée, colportant réconfort verbal, dons concrets et vérités empreintes de sagesse ; et l'on disait également que dans les nombreuses paraboles qu'il énonçait, il insultait Voldemort lui-même, et qu'il ne redoutait pas de prononcer ce nom de terreur. Mais les Mangemorts pouvaient toujours courir pour l'attraper, disaient également les rumeurs. Ils avaient essayé nombre de fois, mais il était impossible de suivre l'Errant, car il avait établi son domaine dans les rues nocturnes, et tous ceux qui profitaient de son « enseignement » n'avaient jamais été inquiétés. On disait également qu'il pouvait se fondre dans la nuit, et changer le pain en or ; les rumeurs recelaient peut-être un fond de vérité, mais de banals propos devenaient souvent des paroles miraculeuses, et Ginny ne croyait plus que ce qu'elle voyait. Toujours est-il que le Mangemort qui l'attraperait n'était pas né, et le bruit courait que ceux qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter erraient dans les forêts, en proie à une folie noire et à d'abominables délires. Un être si mystérieux… Il inspirait un mélange à la fois de méfiance et de sécurité, à Ginny. Tant de rumeurs, tout de même… Non pas qu'elle y croyait une seconde, mais maintes rumeurs se fondaient toujours sur un maigre semblant de vérité, et Ginny, en voyant ainsi l'Ancien, ne pouvait qu'approuver qu'il colportait une aura de mysticisme autour de lui.

« Alors, as-tu acquis la lumière ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant.

Un regard aussi lointain et ancien que les étoiles… Si intense, où se battaient tant de chose ! L'Ancien l'effrayait, et il ne raisonnait pas comme l'ensemble des êtres humains ; il était de ceux qui raisonnaient en paraboles et métaphores, de ces individus omniscients dont on ne connaît ni l'origine, ni l'étendue des pouvoirs.

- Nombre de rumeurs courent sur vous, l'Ancien, dit Ginny d'un ton respectueux.

- L'homme a de tout temps eu besoin de déformer les faits pour en acquérir le contrôle, éluda-t-il. La quintessence de la rumeur se situe dans l'onirisme.

- Mais toute rumeur a un fondement de vérité, insista-t-elle.

- Il suffit d'ôter la couche opaque d'une chose pour qu'apparaisse l'or.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qui êtes-vous ? Quel objectif poursuivez-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Saviez-vous que j'y serais ?

- Tant de questions… Si peu de temps. Je connais bien des choses ; mon nom, je l'ai oublié, et je n'ai pas plus de but que de définition. Le but, c'est vous. Votre tâche est la plus importante qui ait jamais incombé à un seul être ; votre prédécesseur l'a bien entamée, mais, hélas, le soutien d'une idée se fait par le nombre, et le nombre a hélas échoué. Vous êtes désormais seule ; à vous de tirer parti des avantages et de pallier aux inconvénients. Vous avez d'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, un outil très puissant afin de les gommer. Prenez toutefois garde ; un objet d'un tel pouvoir a nécessairement un but propre, et il ne saurait vous être utile que si vous arrivez à le convaincre de son intérêt dans l'accomplissement du vôtre.

- Com… (Il leva la main.)

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Mrs Weasley. Je connais votre histoire, votre existence et votre tâche. Cela devra vous suffire, car aucun autre mot ne saurait m'être ôté à ce sujet.

- Mais… Com… Je… Comment saviez-vous que je serais ici ?

- Le repère des loups contenait le joyau nécessaire à l'affranchissement des brebis ; il était donc logique que vous y soyez.

- Mais… Quel est votre but, ici et maintenant ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Pour vous apprendre à regarder les étoiles.

- Les étoiles ? éclata Ginny, qui ne pouvait supporter la calme résolution de l'homme. Regardez donc le ciel ! Elles n'y sont plus ! Vos étoiles ont déserté les cieux en même temps que le trône de fer s'érigeait ! Le sang a coulé, et les cieux sont devenus stériles ! Il n'y a plus rien.

- Faut-il que les choses existent pour que l'on y croit ? Les étoiles ne naissent-elles pas de l'imagination de l'homme ? Elles sont lointaines, inaccessibles et brillantes, à l'instar des rêves. Vous êtes menée par une étoile, vous aussi ; elle brille depuis que le monde est et s'appelle espérance.

Ginny accusa le coup. Il n'avait pas tort, d'une certaine manière… Elle plissa de nouveau les yeux.

- Les lames des zélateurs sont bien plus concrètes que vos étoiles chimériques.

- Et c'est pour cela que votre tâche est de les matérialiser.

- L'espérance naît dans les cœurs de chacun, et je n'y ai pas accès.

- Mais votre acte peut influer sur ceux-ci.

- C'est le sens de mon sacrifice.

- Ainsi soit-il. Mais ce sacrifice est infiniment plus beau que ceux que commettent les fervents. Il est d'une noblesse et d'une magnificence qui ne pourra jamais même effleurer leurs esprits plongés dans les limbes ténébreuses et serviles de l'adoration d'un usurpateur. Garde ceci à l'esprit ; hommes, femmes et enfants dépendent de toi. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abuser par tes propres sentiments destructeurs. Ferme les yeux, maintenant ; fais-moi confiance. Et pense… Concentre-toi sur ta tâche, et oublie tout le reste. C'est là le sens de ton sacrifice ; la matérialisation de ta révolte sera l'accomplissement de ta tâche par l'effondrement du trône d'acier, non une somme d'actes individuels stériles et vengeurs.

Il y eut un moment de silence, où Ginny garda les yeux fermés, s'abandonnant aux préceptes de l'Ancien. Puis la voix retentit, céleste, impersonnelle, douce et profonde ; et Ginny sut que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'entendrait.

« La rage est prompte, le remords est éternel. »

Et, après cette dernière parole, la voix s'en fut. Ginny ouvrit les yeux, et, comme elle l'avait pressenti, il n'y avait plus personne ; sans un bruit, l'Ancien s'en était allé avec le vent, et plus jamais on ne le reverrait.

Passablement troublée par sa rencontre, elle se remit en marche en méditant le message qu'était venu lui apporter l'Ancien, avançant sans prendre garde à son environnement, sans voir les maisons devant lesquelles elle passait ou sans entendre les bruits nocturnes d'une ville endormie ; mais elle n'en avait cure, car elle portait en son sein une étoile éternelle au feu inextinguible. Elle fut toutefois arrachée de ses réflexions spirituelles par le cri d'un homme, non loin de là. Elle se demanda ce qui se passait, et se rendit compte qu'un brouillard épais était tombé ; on n'y voyait pas à plus de quelques mètres aux alentours. Les façades des maisons étaient uniformisées en de grandes silhouettes rectilignes et effacées, tandis que ceux qui couraient les rues à cette heure-ci apparaissaient comme des fantômes brumeux, indéfinis et imprécis.

C'était là un des effets les plus étranges de l'empire de Voldemort sur l'Angleterre ; les rues étaient quasiment désertes le jour, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, mais de nombreuses personnes circulaient la nuit, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, perdues, isolés, seules, affolées, terrifiées, éperdues, éplorées ou suivant un but trop complexe pour être compris, selon un itinéraire précis qui devait signifier quelque chose pour eux et des desseins impénétrables aux autres.

Ginny avait mis longtemps à comprendre que ces gens avaient basculé dans la folie.

Depuis, lorsqu'elle marchait la nuit, elle ne pouvait se départir de ce sentiment d'oppression, curieux mélange de pitié et de crainte.

La silhouette, là-bas ! A qui appartenait-elle ?

A une femme éplorée, au châle noir et au voile de la même couleur, à qui des mains impitoyables venaient d'arracher son mari, pour grossir les rangs des zélateurs ou des fosses communes ?

A un orphelin, qui errait dans les rues, ses parents réduits en poussière par des broyeurs d'acier sans cœur ni pitié ni scrupules ? Comment se débrouillait-il ? De quoi vivait-il ?

C'était l'une des nombreuses innommables abominations apportées par l'empire des fous. Ils choisissaient une maison au hasard, amenaient baguettes et couteaux ; liaient les parents à leurs autels de folie et les éviscéraient devant l'enfant pleurant, suppliant et agonisant de douleur et de désespoir. Des larmes de rage montèrent aux yeux de Ginny… Car ils obligeaient… Ils obligeaient… Ils rameutaient à grands cris la population à assister à l'exécution atroce de tels gens, devant une foule qu'ils obligeaient à être en délire… Et elle avait été obligée d'assister, une fois, à l'un de ces monstrueux spectacles…

Elle se souvenait encore du visage de lutin de l'innocent enfant, aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux verts si vivants… Cela lui avait rappelé… Lui…

Sa vision se brouilla, et, dans la brume, elle ne vit plus rien. Elle continua à marcher – ou plutôt, à tituber, à errer. Mais elle avait un but… Abolir cet état de haine et d'horreur. Comment ces monstres pouvaient-ils faire cela ? Et devant l'enfant implorant ? Que pouvait bien devenir un tel enfant, après cela ? Comment pouvait-il vivre ? A l'instar de tous les habitants dominés, il survivait… Non… Ce n'était même plus une vie, pas même une demi-vie ; une existence maudite, solitaire et d'une douleur abominable, placée sous le signe de l'horreur et du désespoir.

Les fleuves étaient remplis de gens comme cela. Ils flottaient, doucement, au gré du lent courant immuable de l'eau, et ils étaient heureux ; car ils étaient morts, et ils ne souffraient plus.

Le fleuve était devenu rouge.

L'eau avait été souillée par le sang des innocents.

Elle vit encore une silhouette se découper dans la brume, qui humidifiait la pâle lumière des réverbères éclairant le triste spectacle de la désolation humaine et de la morne similitude des existences endeuillées.

Qui était-il ? Un homme ? En était-ce réellement encore un ? Etait-ce une vie, que de respirer l'air vicié d'un monde brisé ? Les châtiments était infligés au hasard, et ils étaient terribles.

Peut-être était ce un ex-Auror ?

On lui avait coupé le bras droit et la main gauche.

On l'avait brisé.

Ou un fidèle de la liberté ?

Il était aveugle.

On l'avait spolié.

Ou un ex-prisonnier de guerre venant d'être libéré ?

Il n'avait plus d'oreilles.

On l'avait fait sombré.

Un trouble-fête ?

Il n'avait plus de langue.

On l'avait corrompu.

Un criminel ?

Non… Il n'aurait pas été là. Le genre de lieux où il aurait été hantait les nuits de Ginny, dans des cauchemars terrifiants où les emprisonnés criaient, et leur chant de douleur résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Ginny, lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sueur, comme le chœur des damnés. Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû exister…

La Pierre saurait y faire. Avec elle, tout était possible. Le faux dieu tomberait dans les méandres du néant et entraînerait dans l'abîme de l'horreur ses adorateurs.

Le brouillard sembla se dissiper légèrement… Etrange… Ce brouillard était… Surnaturel. On aurait dit qu'il évoluait d'une zone à une autre, la brume devenant plus légère ici et plus opaque là. Ginny vit une silhouette devenir plus précise… Elle avançait vers elle…

Elle entendit un miaulement. Horreur ! Elle se retourna et vit un chat noir. Un autre miaulement lui répondit. Elle tourna vivement la tête. Horreur ! Ils étaient… Combien ? Un concert de cris félins emplit la nuit, des sons hostiles, déchirants ; l'homme qui passait à côté d'elle la regarda, empli de terreur. Il recula, affolé, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites, agitant furieusement sa tête pour tenter de cerner le danger qui le guettait… Il commença à crier… De la bave vint perler à la commissure de ses lèvres et vint souiller sa robe noire… Les silhouettes des chats noirs se précisèrent… Elles encerclaient l'homme… Il se mit à hurler, et sortit sa baguette magique ; l'un des félins lui sauta dessus, suivi par les autres.

Ils lui mordirent impitoyablement les bras, les jambes, le visage, la gorge ; il fut lacéré, griffé ; ses yeux furent crevés ; il se débattit inutilement, remuant en vain bras et jambes ; il poussa des cris abominables ; puis il abandonna finalement, et il mourut dans le sang et l'horreur, tandis que Ginny restait muette, terrifiée, assistant au spectacle à travers ses yeux noyés de larmes.

Des barbares ! Ils ne valaient guère mieux que les zélateurs… Les chats, une fois leur tâche accomplie, se dirigèrent vers elle, l'encerclant de la même manière. Saisie par le chagrin et l'horreur, elle sortit sa baguette et recula vers le mur, cernée par la meute de félins au pelage couleur ténèbres. Elle s'adossa au mur et attendit…

Soudainement, ils se retransformèrent en humains. Le visage émacié, dur et impitoyable, les yeux brûlants de rage, le cœur froid et les corps maigres et fragiles, les hommes la fixèrent, terribles avatars de la vengeance envers le trône dont ils désiraient ardemment la chute.

Un des nombreux groupuscules extrémistes… Celui-ci s'appelait le Courroux Nocturne ; les initiales « C.N » étaient gravées en lettres rouges sur leurs sombres robes. Un homme à la langue bien pendue, avant que les zélateurs ne viennent la couper, les avait un jour surnommés « Chats Noirs », car tels étaient leurs formes d'Animagus, qui déterminait d'ailleurs leur mode de recrutement ; depuis, c'était le nom « populaire » qu'on leur donnait, le nom par lequel ils étaient désignés par les pauvres hères lorsqu'ils se croyaient hors d'atteinte des couteaux.

Mais les couteaux étaient partout.

La nuit, les Chats Noirs rôdaient et tuaient au hasard, marquant de par leurs actes terroristes leur contestation du pouvoir despotique. La lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux jaunes était celle de la vengeance, mais, pour Ginny, c'était celle de la folie. La vengeance ? Des barbares ! Quelle vengeance, que de tuer un homme innocent, contraint par les couteaux, saisi à la gorge et réduit au mutisme à cause de la menace planant sur sa famille ?

- Qui es-tu, femme ? lança l'un d'eux.

- Pourquoi ? (Elle ne parvenait pas à articuler ; elle tremblait de fureur et de peur à la fois) Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Qu'avait-il fait ? hurla-t-elle.

- C'était un des prêtres du faux dieu. Sa mort te rend triste ? Tu n'es alors pas digne de vivre. Vois ce que de tels monstres font ! Sais-tu ce qu'ils font, femme ?

- Silence ! tonna-t-elle. J'en ai vu bien plus que vous. J'ai vu les couteaux arracher les cœurs et lacérer les âmes. J'ai affronté bien plus de dangers à ciel ouvert que vous sous l'ombre de la nuit ! Vous prétendez lutter contre Voldemort ? (Aucun ne bougea lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, nota-t-elle.) Quelle crédibilité possédez-vous ? Vous tuez des hommes isolés, la nuit ? Est-ce là votre seul mode d'action, votre protestation ? Tuer, tuer et encore tuer ? Assez de sang, assez de sang ! Les couteaux ne suffisent donc pas à faire couler le sang de l'innocent ? Faut-il que vous y rajoutiez vos griffes ?

- L'on ne défend pas une cause aussi ardue avec des fleurs, femme. Qui es-tu donc, pour proférer de tels jugements ? Personne n'est innocent. La société a perverti. Tous ferment les yeux… Tous sont coupables !

- Pas les enfants.

- Quels enfants ? Ceux élevés dans le mépris et la haine par les zélés ? Ou parles-tu de ceux qui errent la nuit, sans cœur ni pensées car tous deux leur ont été arrachés ?

- Vous n'êtes que des barbares…

Il y eut un grognement sourd, à sa droite. Un homme se jeta sur elle, vivant avatar de la fureur vengeresse, toutes griffes, dents et lames dehors. Un mot et un éclair rouge lacérèrent la nuit ; avec un bruit de chute sourd, l'homme retomba, stupéfixé, quatre mètres plus loin. La tension était palpable.

Elle les balaya tous du regard, les défiant de s'attaquer à elle ; et tous reculèrent devant l'irréelle lueur adamantine brillant dans ses yeux.

« Elle a attaqué l'un de nous ! Tuons la donc ! Elle ne vaut pas mieux que les arracheurs d'âmes ! » cria une voix.

Ginny se tourna vers la silhouette qui avait hurlé ceci.

« Approche donc ! Je vais tailler ta langue de manière à ce qu'elle énonce des choses plus convenables. Que celui qui s'avance n'ait rien à perdre, car je lui ôterais tout ce qu'il a. »

Il ne fallait pas faire dans la finesse. Le temps se réduisait ! Ils la retardaient, et il fallait les impressionner.

Il y eut le long bruit métallique d'un couteau tiré de sa gaine, et l'homme s'avança, une lueur avide et cruelle dans les yeux. Ginny esquissa un geste négligent, et son couteau explosa, sans même qu'elle ait prononcé le moindre mot.

- Il n'est plus temps ! tonna-t-elle, couvrant les cris de douleurs de l'homme. Laissez moi partir, ou vous le regretterez. Es-tu donc fou, pour combattre avec un couteau contre une baguette ? Me crois-tu faible ? Ou stupide ? Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Laissez moi en paix, maintenant. Je rapporte des informations primordiales pour mon Clan, et n'ai pas à être importuné par une bande d'assassins nocturnes, veules, lâches et sanguinaires.

- Nous ne sommes pas veules, pas plus que lâches ! fit un homme au regard brillant, qui s'avança et semblait être le chef du groupe (les lettres « C.N » de sa robe étaient inscrites en doré sur sa robe grise).

- Pourquoi donc vous mettez vous à douze pour tuer un homme, alors ?

- Un chat n'a pas la même force qu'un homme.

- Vos griffes sont souillées par le sang d'hommes mauvais.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Ces gens sont au-delà de toute espérance, de toute guérison ! Il n'y a que par des actes forts que nous parviendrons à libérer la société !

- Des actes forts ? Tuer des hommes isolés et désarmés à plusieurs, est-ce un acte retentissant ? Connaissez-vous votre réputation, l'image qu'a de vous la population ?

- Ils sont manipulés ! coupa l'homme en rugissant.

- Ils vous craignent ! tonna Ginny. Ils ont peur, la nuit, d'aller où leur mène leur folie ! Car vous tuez des innocents !

- Qui est innocent, ici ? L'homme qui ne fait rien pour se débarrasser du régime dans lequel il vit s'y complaît, et ne mérite alors que mépris ! Il est de ce fait tout aussi coupable que le fou sanguinaire qui manie le couteau.

- C'est faux ! On presse une lame d'acier sur la gorge de ses proches. Quelle liberté a-t-il ?

- Celle de mourir pour une cause juste.

- Vous vous arrogez le droit de le tuer parce qu'il aime sa famille.

- Nous le tuons parce qu'il ne lutte pas. Des faibles ! Ils veulent qu'on les délivre, mais ne font rien en retour. Ils pestent dans leurs chaumières protégées contre les zélateurs, mais les applaudissent par devant. Des lâches, des fourbes, des perfides et des opportunistes ! Leurs crimes sont lavés dans le sang.

- La plupart ont honte. Le savez-vous ? Vous êtes vous déjà intéressés à eux ? Vous dites « peuple », je dis « individu » ! Vous êtes vous déjà interrogés sur les raisons d'un tel homme, et avez-vous déjà pris la peine de savoir ce qu'il ressent, d'essayer de le comprendre ?

- L'homme qui applaudit devant l'autel aux sacrifices n'est plus libre. Nous le sommes.

- Folie ! Il n'y a pas pire esclave que celui qui se croit libre et ne voit pas la cage d'airain dans laquelle il est retenu ! La spirale de la violence, le goût du sang, la vengeance et la mort d'innocents ! Voilà votre cage ! Vous vous trompez de cible ! Vous voulez abattre Voldemort ? Vous coupez la tête de l'Hydre ! Sectionnez les racines ! Non les feuilles... Ne brûlez pas les biens des hommes éprouvés, n'égorgez pas les pauvres femmes sans défense ! Cela n'est d'aucune utilité ! C'est totalement contre-productif. Vous ne faites qu'attiser encore plus haine et mépris.

- Nous agissons, nous ! Que fais-tu, femme, contre le pouvoir ?

- Je prépare les graines qui écloront pour devenir fleur.

- Ce n'est qu'une utopie ! Ton action est vaine.

- Dans un jour, la fleur sera prête, et si Merlin le veut, elle détrônera la lame d'acier.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel l'homme fronça les sourcils, puis en haussa un et prit un air dubitatif.

- Nous verrons cela. Tu as intérêt à tenir ton serment. On ne promet pas à la légère ! Qu'as-tu donc de plus que nous ? Tu es toute aussi faible, maigre et démunie ! Comment pourrait-on renverser le despote ?

- Avec des graines et une étoile. Vous n'en saurez pas plus.

- Tu as cité un Clan ! Auquel appartiens-tu ?

- Le Clan de l'Etoile d'Argent.

- Peuh, fit dédaigneusement l'homme. Ils sont divisés et n'agiront jamais. Ils préfèrent rester à débattre, dans leurs grossiers fauteuils, et à se complaire dans leurs vaines discussions ésotériques qui n'aboutiront jamais à rien. Nous agissons ! Eux parlent. Eux n'ont jamais rien fait.

- Cela va changer, entre autres.

- Et qui changera cela ?

- Moi.

- Tu as une bien haute opinion de toi-même ! Vas-tu donc à ce point révolutionner la résistance ou la société ?

- Lorsque la société sera de nouveau libre, la résistance deviendra pouvoir légitime, et nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher pour ourdir en secret des plans sans impact.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ? Ce n'est qu'utopie ! Tu parles, mais tu n'agis pas !

- J'ai les bonnes graines en main.

- Prouve-le, fit l'homme avec méfiance.

- De quoi ?

- Ton appartenance au Clan ! Tous connaissent les noms des Clans, même s'ils se gardent bien de les dire à voix haute et ne les prononcent que lorsqu'ils se croient à l'abri de tout soupçon.

- « _Un monde en ruines ne peut être qu'une éphémère bruine._ »

L'homme plissa les yeux et acquiesça cependant avec méfiance. Une nouvelle lueur brilla dans son regard, lorsqu'il le posa à nouveau sur elle après avoir brièvement jeté un coup d'œil à l'homme qui venait d'être ranimé ; peut-être était-ce du respect. Ou de la crainte… Une sorte de crainte révérencieuse. Elle ne savait pas bien.

En réalité, c'était de l'espérance.

- Pourquoi respire-t-elle encore ? hurla l'homme, encore à terre, foudroyant du regard Ginny.

- Veux-tu encore une leçon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix contenant une telle douceur menaçante que l'homme se calma brusquement.

Elle secoua la tête en guise de désapprobation.

- Il y a des gens qui n'apprendront jamais.

- C'est un brave homme, très acquis à notre cause – un peu trop virulent, peut-être, murmura le chef du groupe avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai assisté à l'exécution d'un homme dévoué, également. Il a été pendu. Il est mort en beuglant que la résistance vaincrait.

- Il faisait partie de notre clan, fit sombrement le chef.

- Certes. Mais dites à vos hommes de se montrer plus prudents. Leur foi est certes louable, mais se balancer les deux pieds dans le vide au bout d'une corde n'est pas la meilleure manière de lutter.

- Il est mort avec honneur.

- Il est mort.

- Il aura au moins fait quelque chose pour lutter contre le pouvoir en place.

- Et quel impact sa mort aura-t-elle eu sur ceux qui vivent dans l'oppression ? Ceux qui assisteront à sa pendaison verront un nouveau fantôme hanter leurs nuits, et voilà tout. Il aurait mieux agi en dispensant compassion, sollicitude et réconfort.

- Ces valeurs n'existent plus. Elles ont disparu en même temps que s'instaurait la Tour de Fer ! Nous ne sommes plus des hommes. Nous sommes des ombres, des fantômes. Quelle douceur peut encore receler un monde comme cela ? Il n'y a plus rien. Tout est stérile. Seuls le sang et la vengeance perdurent.

- Et pourtant, vous continuez la lutte.

- Nous n'abandonnerons jamais ! Le despote n'aura jamais de cesse de nous pourchasser de sa fausse justice, mais jamais nous n'abandonnerons !

- Alors c'est qu'il y a encore de l'espoir.

Il y eut un moment de silence, où tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard. Ginny, la tête renfoncée dans l'ombre de sa capuche, apparaissait comme un terrible ange, sévère mais compatissant, une lueur de dureté brillant dans ses yeux qui pouvaient malgré tout exprimer douceur ; l'homme félin plissa ses yeux jaunes et inclina légèrement la tête.

- Vous êtes une personne exceptionnelle, dit-il. J'ai confiance en vous – tout du moins, j'ai envie d'avoir confiance en vous, tout comme j'ai envie de croire, un jour, à un monde débarrassé du tyran. Vous avez su résister à l'emprise des démons. Je crois bien que vous irez loin.

- Pas loin, rétorqua Ginny.

Son regard se fit lointain. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, imitée en cela par l'homme, qui n'avait pas observé le firmament depuis des années.

- Mon destin s'arrête demain, acheva Ginny.

- Nous continuerons la lutte, quoi qu'il advienne… Ma sœur.

- Je tâcherai alors de faire en sorte qu'elle ne dure plus qu'une journée et non une existence. Adieu, mon frère. Nous nous reverrons par delà les étoiles.

Et elle s'en fut, sentant le regard des douze hommes sur son dos voûté par le poids de sa responsabilité et de longues années d'études laborieuses.

Elle emprunta un dédale de rues larges et brumeuses, s'attristant devant le morne spectacle de l'uniformisation architecturale ; murs lézardés, fenêtres étroites, larges volets gris, portes massives et hautes clôtures étaient l'apanage des maisons devant lesquelles elle passait. La civilisation d'un despote évoluait drastiquement, vers le gris et le noir, et ce, de tous points de vue ; l'appellation « Monde de la Magie » n'existait plus depuis belle lurette, et c'était clairement compréhensible : la magie n'existait tout simplement plus. Les couleurs chatoyantes étaient gommées pour diverses nuances de gris, l'air était lourd, malsain, vicié ; l'eau était pâteuse, grise, et même les nuages pleuraient devant le désastre de l'avènement au pouvoir de Voldemort.

L'empreinte du désespoir était partout.

Elle obliqua pour se fondre dans l'ombre d'une série de ruelles étroites et boueuses, puis arriva devant un mur de briques, où un homme avait installé son étal et travaillait le bois. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. L'homme leva un regard interrogatif vers elle, mais resta muet.

« _Un monde en ruines ne peut être qu'une éphémère bruine. »_

L'homme acquiesça, prit sa baguette magique d'un geste las et maintes fois répété, soupira puis esquissa un quelconque mouvement complexe en marmonnant. Une porte grise se découpa dans le mur, qu'il ouvrit ; elle le remercia et entra.

Elle se trouva dans un couloir nullement éclairé, entouré de murs nus. Il faisait froid… Une lueur dépassait d'une porte, au fond du long couloir, témoin d'une présence humaine en ces lieux ; une vaste clameur indiquait d'ailleurs un débat houleux en ces lieux – comme d'habitude. Il lui faudrait être ferme et autoritaire pour leur intimer le silence, encore plus pour leur livrer les informations et davantage encore pour les remuer. Il lui faudrait ensuite aller le délivrer… Tout en restant vigilante, alors qu'elle serait épuisée par le manque de sommeil et par le « discours » qu'elle allait prononcer… Mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé sur le sol nu, bien contente d'être en possession de chaussures, car il devait être glacial. Elle frappa à la porte. Evidemment, personne n'entendit. Elle tambourina à la porte – ce qui était en fait la coutume, ici, pour se faire entendre. Le silence fut ramené dans la salle par une voix tonnante et un grand bruit d'explosion. On lui répondit, d'une voix étouffée par la porte :

« Oui ?

- _Le miel de la vie se rit du soleil du minuit_. »

Il y eut un grognement, puis la porte se déverrouilla, et elle se retrouva en face d'un féroce gaillard, grand et costaud, qui recula pourtant devant elle ; elle devait paraître si petite, insignifiante et fragile, mais tous ici la respectaient – ou, carrément, la craignaient. Elle salua le colosse d'un petit signe de tête, l'assistance de même et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle, sur une petite chaise inconfortable ; une vingtaine de sorciers étaient réunis, discutant, riant, jouant aux échecs, buvant, criant. Le silence fut ramené dans la salle par le sorcier solennel et sévère, qui, sur son estrade, avait produit une explosion à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

« La réunion commence ! » annonça-t-il.

Ginny était toujours aussi sidéré de voir que les deux joueurs d'échecs ne renonçaient jamais à leurs parties, même pour un débat. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à son frère... Mais qu'ils étaient détestables, ces deux-là, à rire devant leur jeu !

Ils bougeaient les pions tandis qu'au dehors, ils étaient massacrés par un roi, ce roi là même qu'ils tentaient d'abattre à l'aide des fous qui sévissaient à l'extérieur, encadrés par les tours d'albâtre dont ils se servaient pour écraser les chevaliers qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes censés être. Ils étaient beaux, les « Chevaliers » du Clan de l'Etoile d'Argent ! Elle était ulcérée par ce comportement puéril. Réprimant un éclat de colère, elle reporta son attention sur le sujet du jour. Futilité…

- Nous devons livrer nos journaux dans la capitale ! tonnait un homme qui s'était levé. C'est là qu'ils seront les plus lus, là où les idées seront les plus reçus, là où nos lecteurs pourront se cacher, lire en secret et rejoindre notre mouvement afin d'abattre le tyran ! Je vous le dis comme je le pense : l'espoir réside dans les villes, mes frères !

- Folie ! contrecarrait un autre homme en se levant. C'est dans les bourgades obscures, au fin fond des campagnes, que se trame la résistance ! C'est là que les gens sont le moins surveillés, qu'ils vivent dans la pauvreté, la misère et l'espérance d'une aide que nous devons leur apporter ! C'est là qu'il faut livrer nos journaux, mes frères ! Eux vivent dans la misère ! Ils sont largement plus propices à la révolte que les bourgeois gras qui se pavanent dans leurs atours et leur opulence, qui se complaisent dans le fauteuil stérile et cruel de leur ignorance, et jouent aux échecs en riant ! acheva-t-il en tonnant et en jetant un coup d'œil même pas dissimulé aux deux joueurs.

Ginny eut un petit rire, et un franc sourire lorsqu'elle les vit se redresser, ranger leur plateau en rougissant et se mettre à écouter attentivement le sujet des débats. Un autre homme se leva, grand, émacié, parlant avec un accent particulier et d'un ton vif :

- Les journaux ? Qu'ont donc à faire de bouts de papiers ces gens opprimés et exploités ? C'est dans les actes, mes frères, dans les actes que nous devons nous démarquer ! Nos idées seront véhiculées par des actes contestataires, et non des feuilles de papier imprimées en pure perte, et lues par un âne et trois coqs !

- Voudrais-tu donc que nous tombions dans l'abîme de la violence ? Comme le Clan du Courroux Nocturne, peut-être ? Ils ne valent pas mieux que les zélateurs !

- Ils agissent, eux, rétorqua l'homme. Leur action les conduit à quelque chose.

- Et à quoi ? Leurs agents sont pendus !

- Et leur réseau tout près d'être démantelé ! beugla un autre, un petit homme sec avachi dans sa chaise. Nous seuls avons réussi à nous préserver des affres de la traîtrise, à échafauder des plans et à bâtir un Clan solide ! Ne changeons pas nos plans ! Tout marche très bien comme cela !

- Cesse donc de clabauder, et de faire le fier ! Tu cries à la réussite ! Mais qu'avons-nous fait, à part déplacer des pierres en pure perte ! Nous devons agir, mes frères ! Et cela passe par des décisions porteuses de conséquences ! Oui, elles pourraient être néfastes ! Oui, elles pourraient amener à des morts ! Mais comment le saurons-nous, si nous n'essayons pas ! A bas la langue de bois ! A bas ! Cela n'amène à rien. Je te vois vautré sur ton fauteuil ! Que fais-tu ? Tu beugles et brasses de l'air, voilà ce que tu fais !

Après cette intervention, tous se mirent à crier des injonctions diverses, des imprécations variées ou des arguments pourtant pertinents, mais noyés dans la clameur et le flot de cris et d'injures ; un brouhaha sans nom régna dans la pièce, un indescriptible tohu-bohu. Tous parlaient en même temps, beuglaient, criaient en pure perte ; Ginny assistait, affligée, à une réunion somme toute très représentative des conseils habituels de son Clan : un méli-mélo incompréhensible de hurlements perdus dans un flot de vociférations, une division palpable entre les membres du Clan qui avaient tous une idée différente du moyen à entreprendre pour parvenir à un but semblable.

Ginny, sur sa chaise, au fond, observait, et parlait peu ; elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle assistait à ses réunions, en vérité.

Peut-être parce qu'un jour, ces hommes, avant de sombrer dans les affres de la discussion vaine et futile, avaient été réunis sous un même objectif : abattre le tyran qui dirigeait d'une main de fer le pays.

Ginny se demandait parfois comment le président de séance faisait pour ne pas s'arracher les cheveux ou sombrer dans la dépression, devant des hommes qui en venaient presque aux mains à chaque réunion (même s'ils avaient trop d' « honneur » pour cela, soi-disant) et qui ne s'entendraient ni ne se réuniraient jamais. L'assemblée était trop hétéroclite.

De plus, il y avait clairement des traîtres, deux ou trois hommes qui tiraient habilement les ficelles et paralysaient toute l'assemblée en distillant le lent venin de la division, par des propos contradictoires, en s'opposant aux décisions acquises et en semant le doute dans des esprits qui n'en étaient déjà que trop remplis.

Réunir ainsi à la fois des bourgeois aux motivations contestables, qui semblaient plus venir pour le repas, la chaise, la discussion, l'animation et le spectacle gratuits (somme toute, cela aurait fait une très bonne pièce de théâtre) et des « hommes du peuple », braves, pauvres et croyant fermement en l'idéal de la liberté, en passant par des individus sombres, fuyants, mal définis – tout comme la raison de leur présence ici – n'était clairement pas la bonne solution afin d'entreprendre une résistance concrète allant à l'encontre de Voldemort.

Une minute et quatre explosions de pétards du Docteur Flibuste plus tard (moyen très efficace apporté par Ginny afin de ramener le calme, mais dont l'efficacité décroissait au fur et à mesure que les Contestataires prenaient l'habitude de les entendre ainsi exploser une vingtaine de fois par séance), le calme était revenu et tout le monde s'était de nouveau assis.

Evidemment, un homme se leva immédiatement ; il jeta son chapeau de manière assez théâtrale. Il affirmait provenir de milieux populaires, mais tant son parler que ses manières entraient en contradiction flagrante avec cette affirmation.

- Soyons réalistes : nous n'avons pas plus de chances d'abattre le tyran qu'il n'y a d'espoir pour notre société !

- Alors il existe une chance de jeter à bas de son trône impie Voldemort ! tonna Ginny en se levant.

Elle parcourut le chemin jusqu'à l'estrade, un petit sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite de sentir tous les regards incrédules sur elle – d'habitude si réservée au cours des réunions – et de la parfaite interruption qu'elle avait commise afin d'attirer leur attention ; outre le fait de sortir ainsi de son mutisme, prononcer le nom de Voldemort restait encore le meilleur moyen pour cela.

Elle adressa un sourire au président de la séance, l'un des rares individus dignes d'intérêts et dotés d'idées très précises, et de plus très actif, puis elle prit sa place devant le haut pupitre usagé, sur lequel elle posa sa baguette avec un bruit de claquement très distinct – ce, afin d'impressionner l'assemblée désormais silencieuse, moment tellement rare qu'elle le savoura. Puis elle releva la tête, et, alors qu'elle allait parler…

- Ôte au moins ta capuche, si tu veux nous parler !

- Et ferme donc ton clapet, si tu veux être en état de m'entendre jusqu'au bout.

Il y eut quelques rires discrets et quelques toussotements révélateurs suite à cette réplique tranchante, et l'homme prit un air offensé ; mais, se voyant ainsi en minorité, il se tut – sans en penser moins. Ginny était sincèrement désolée d'avoir eu à le traiter ainsi (en fait, non), mais cet homme l'exaspérait, elle avait un message à énoncer rapidement (un message qui n'allait certainement pas leur plaire), et elle avait même certains soupçons envers lui ; quoi qu'il en soit, elle était pressée et n'avait pas le temps de perdre de précieuses minutes en incessants verbiages sur sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle garderait sa capuche, point. S'il n'était pas comptant, eh bien ! c'était pareil. Elle entama donc son discours, à grands coups d'hyperboles pompeuses, d'exclamations et de vérités… « modifiées » :

» Il y a encore de l'espoir, pour notre cause ; un espoir qui grandit dans mon cœur et s'étoffe au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Car, je vous le dis, en vérité, à cette heure même, demain, l'espoir aura porté ses fruits ou aura péri à jamais. Je n'ai que peu de temps à consacrer, car je dois œuvrer en ce sens ; je vous l'affirme, ici et maintenant : le Survivant sera ressuscité, et avec lui l'espoir ! (Tous commencèrent à s'exclamer.) Silence ! tonna-t-elle. Je vous le redis : je n'ai que peu de temps. Je ne tolérerai aucune interruption (Elle posa la main droite sur sa baguette.)

» Grâce à cela, le Survivant pourra abattre Voldemort, et les clefs de l'aube d'une nouvelle ère vous seront alors confiées. Ne trahissez pas notre cause ! Une fois le tyran abattu, répandez la nouvelle par les journaux, dans les rues, sur les magasins, collez des affiches, lancez des messages dans le ciel ; bref, faites tout votre possible pour que la nouvelle soit diffusée à grande échelle et le plus rapidement possible.

» Lorsque ce symbole sera détruit, vous pourrez de nouveau quémander l'aide internationale ; cette fois, l'on vous répondra par l'affirmative, car toute peur de Voldemort aura été abolie du fait de sa chute. Et il entraînera dans l'abîme zélateurs et couteaux ! Un monde libre, enfin ! Plus de douleur, plus de despote, plus de tyrannie !

» Une société nouvelle, fondée sur des valeurs de liberté, d'égalité et d'entraide mutuelle ! Ce sera votre mission. Mais pour cela, les divisions doivent cesser. Je ne vous le cacherai pas : il y a ici, parmi nous, des traîtres. (Certains commencèrent à protester) Faites silence ! Leur identité ne m'est pas connue. Mais personne ne devra sortir d'ici tant que Voldemort ne sera pas abattu, ou que vous aurez des nouvelles de la mort du Survivant, même s'il faut avoir foi en sa victoire. Doivent cesser ces futiles considérations ne menant à rien !

» Un nouvel ordre naîtra après la chute du tyran. Vos responsabilités seront grandes, à l'instar des problèmes ; il faudra s'occuper des orphelins dont les parents ont péri sur l'autel, des femmes solitaires à qui l'on a arraché mari et enfants et du brave enrôlé parmi les zélateurs, dans un idéal qu'il renie mais auquel il a été obligé d'adhérer. Pas de massacres ! Le sang ne doit plus couler ! Justice sera faite et vengeance satisfaite. Mais il vous faudra être juste ! Un gouvernement équitable ! Pas une nouvelle tyrannie. Certains dommages sont irréversibles : vous aurez à les pallier de votre mieux ; d'autres sont réparables : vous aurez à les réparer. Séparez le juste enrôlé du zélateur borné ! Les prisons regorgeront sans doute d'hommes. L'économie sera en lambeaux. La société est brisée, désunie, dépravée, corrompue ; à vous de l'unir, de la réparer, de la faire briller à nouveau ! Le Ministère de la Magie est à refonder, les droits de certaines créatures à revoir. Paix ! Je n'ai pas fini. Tirez donc les leçons des erreurs passées, et soyez impartiaux dans vos jugements ; l'on cherchera à vous influencer, à vous tromper.

» Mais, en premier lieu, répandez la nouvelle ! Attisez le feu de la résistance, faites passer des tracts ! Le symbole de Voldemort est fort. Une fois détruit, la population se ralliera à vous. Plus de menaces ! Plus de raisons d'œuvrer dans le silence et de prier un faux dieu ! Mais ceci sera l'action du Survivant, et je serai seule celle qui devra aller le quérir, le ressusciter et l'informer de sa tâche. Il l'accomplira ! La dernière fois, l'unité a fait défaut ; Voldemort a eu de graves blessures. Cette fois, il périra. Mon action est immédiate ; la vôtre est future. Plus de divisions ! Unissez-vous, concertez-vous et ne criez plus ; je vous fais confiance. Vous saurez agir, et séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie. Beaucoup d'entre vous seront appelés à faire carrière. J'espère pour les traîtres qu'ils ne seront jamais découverts. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'aucun ne sorte d'ici. Vous serez très vite informés de l'accomplissement de mon œuvre et de la tâche du Survivant. »

Il y eut un moment de silence hébété, après cette longue tirade, où tous se regardèrent, incrédules. Ginny demanda :

« Des questions ? »

L'assemblé emmagasina lentement toutes les informations qui lui avaient été confiées et les tâches qui lui avaient été déléguées. Puis un homme se leva :

- Comment comptez-vous pallier l'état du Survivant ? Il n'est pas besoin de vous rappeler dans quel état il se trouve, je suppose ?

- Evidemment que non, répondit Ginny d'un ton tranchant. Et ceci, parce que c'est un plan de longue haleine que lui et moi avons ourdi directement après la Bataille, en prévision de conditions meilleures et précises qui sont maintenant réunies.

- Et peut-on vous demander…

- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas.

- Et pourquoi ? Nous avons le droit de savoir !

- Cela serait trop complexe et ne vous serait d'aucune utilité. Moi seule peut accomplir cette tâche, dit-elle en jouant avec son amulette, et personne d'autre.

- Vous voulez dire, reprit un homme fin au regard calculateur, que l'état du Survivant n'est nullement l'œuvre de Voldemort ?

- En effet.

- Et le Survivant lui-même savait dans quel état il allait être ?

- Assurément. On n'infantilise pas un être comme cela, sans le prévenir. Tout était prévu.

- Mais, à ce moment-là… Votre plan comportait certaines failles, non ?

- Non. Ou alors, citez-les ?

- La longueur, par exemple ?

- Nous avons dû agir dans l'urgence, et faire un pari totalement fou, le plus risqué que l'on ait jamais fait ; nous avons compté sur l'orgueil de Voldemort et celui-ci ne nous a pas déçus. De ce fait, certaines conditions étaient à réunir, et j'ai dû pendant de longues années étudier sans relâche afin de peaufiner ce plan et de réunir lesdites conditions.

- Et peut-on savoir quelles sont ces conditions ?

- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas.

- Mais c'est de la folie !

- Totalement, répondit-elle calmement. La folie fut notre manteau, et il a su nous préserver du vent nauséabond de l'échec.

- Nous aurions pu vous aider ?

- Oui. Mais moins il y a de gens dans le coup, moins il y a risque de traîtrise et plus l'œuvre est discrète. D'autres questions ?

Ginny comptait beaucoup sur l'hébétude et la stupéfaction pour agir vite. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres questions, elle descendit de l'estrade sous les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites des membres du Clan qui restèrent muets de stupeur. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à agir vite, un autre de leurs défauts ; une telle déclaration rapide où nombre d'informations importantes étaient débitées à la minute avait l'avantage de totalement les paralyser. Heureusement qu'en politique, les gens aimaient parler, ne pas être précis et ne pas agir vite ; ces gens feraient des parfaite politiciens – d'ailleurs, ils en étaient, dans l'âme.

« Eh bien, Adieu, mes frères. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et, si Merlin l'accorde, la suivante que vous passerez se déroulera sous une nouvelle aube. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'en fut sans autre forme de procès. Une fois dans la ruelle, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme devant son étal, soupira, lui souhaita bonsoir et s'éloigna de cet endroit.

Elle se glissa dans les rues, toujours silencieuse et ombreuse, et se dirigea, silhouette solitaire colportant l'inconscient espoir de tout un peuple opprimé, vers son but terminal : la Tour de Fer.

* * *

**¤ FIN ¤**


	3. Le Tyran et l'Innocent

**Avec l'Aube se lève l'Espoir**

**

* * *

**

¹ - Abusif.

* * *

Chapitre III : Le Tyran et l'Innocent

« _Alors à l'Ouest naquit une vivante topaze…_ »

Elle s'arrêta dans l'ombre d'une ruelle pour se préparer mentalement à sa possible confrontation avec Voldemort. Il ne serait déjà pas aisé de pénétrer dans la Tour de Fer – avec le(s) garde(s), les fanatiques, les gardiens à l'intérieur et le fait qu'elle n'ait pu trouver nulle part un plan de ce sinistre bâtiment.

Elle ne devait pas se laisser aveugler par ses sentiments… L'Ancien avait raison. Le curieux mélange d'exaltation, d'appréhension, de ferveur et de peur qu'elle ressentait ne lui disait rien de bon. Son corps criait « Danger ! ». Sa main tremblait. Elle sentait une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Elle devait absolument se calmer… Autrement, elle commettrait une faute et risquerait d'échouer.

Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Des millions de personnes rêvaient chaque jour, éveillées ou endormies, de ce qu'elle comptait faire. Et ce poids ne l'aidait pas à se détendre… Mais elle devait en faire une force. Cette volonté inconsciente devait la guider, non l'entraver. Et la Pierre serait également là pour l'aider… Mais pourquoi donc l'Ancien l'avait mise en garde contre la Pierre ? Elle aviserait le moment venu – mais elle se méfierait.

Elle inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit et remit sa capuche. Puis elle sortit de la ruelle lugubre où elle se trouvait et se mit à se diriger vers le centre de la ville, en se concentrant pleinement sur sa tâche, guettant le moindre danger, le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit ; mais il y avait souvent des ombres et des sons nocturnes qui la troublaient inutilement. Elle était nerveuse, inutile de le nier. Et le réseau de lumières créé afin de contrôler ce que faisaient les gens la nuit – tout du moins, pour éclairer leurs faits et gestes aux yeux des zélateurs qui patrouillaient – ne l'aidait guère à se sentir mieux.

Soudain, elle croisa un enfant en haillons. Elle s'arrêta. Il la regarda d'un œil vide et tendit une main sanguinolente, où manquaient trois doigts. Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit jamais. Elle sentit une infinie compassion éteindre son cœur, tandis qu'elle sortait sa baguette magique. Elle fit apparaître un semblant de nourriture décent et le tendit à l'enfant…

Qui s'écroula par terre, à ses pieds. Un couteau était planté dans son dos. Il s'accrocha désespérément à ses pieds, leva un regard implorant vers elle tandis qu'elle restait muette, figée d'horreur et de chagrin, puis il expira douloureusement et ses yeux se fermèrent. Son visage de lutin s'orna d'une expression paisible, tandis que son esprit s'évadait vers des contrées libres, où il ne songeait plus à la mort, au désespoir et à la douleur.

Ginny retira son pied, toujours totalement stupéfaite. Puis sa surprise se mua en une rage, contre l'odieux assassin nocturne qui avait lancé sa lame sifflante dans le dos d'un pauvre enfant, probablement orphelin. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et inspecta les alentours.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne – et c'était tant mieux, car cette personne aurait alors compris ce que signifiait le mot « Justice ». Il existait certaines vengeances ni mortelles, ni douloureuses, mais pourtant bien pire que ces dernières.

Elle observa le visage de l'enfant et murmura une brève bénédiction pour lui. Après quoi, elle le fit planer à l'aide de sa baguette magique vers un coin d'une petite rue isolée, bordée d'entrepôts depuis longtemps inutilisés et obsolètes. Elle ouvrit une porte, alluma et parcourut de regard la gigantesque pièce vide, où s'entassaient des machines étranges, des rouages complexes et des objets fumant ou bougeant. Un vrai débarras d'objets détruits, en panne ou en attente de réparation, où un collectionneur d'antiquités aurait aisément trouvé son paradis.

Elle avisa une table et la métamorphosa en un tombeau sobre et de taille suffisante pour l'enfant, le déposa soigneusement dedans, avec douceur, et orna d'une couronne de fleurs le tombeau. Puis elle inscrivit, sur la plaque dorée, en lettres noires :

**Tué par le tyran**

Elle le posa délicatement sur une table qu'elle balaya de tous les vieux objets posés dessus.

Puis elle s'en fut.

Son cadavre n'irait pas aux rats, et peut-être une bonne âme lui fournirait une sépulture un peu plus décente.

Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle referma la porte grinçante et rouillée de l'entrepôt, la verrouilla magiquement et reprit son chemin.

En parcourant les rues de Londres, éclairées par les pâles lueurs des réverbères d'acier, elle se rendit pleinement compte des dommages causés par les guerres des rues. Une guérilla incessante, qui se traduisait par des fenêtres brisées, des murs où subsistaient les traces de quelque explosion magique, des poubelles renversées, des portes partiellement calcinées, des débris de verre, de bois et de pierre un peu partout. Et qui se traduisait également par des victimes, tuées par quelque assassin nocturne veule et lâche, qui n'avait que le courage de lancer un couteau dans le dos d'un enfant en vertu d'un idéal qui ne pouvait être qu'impie et contraire à la vie.

Elle arriva enfin à la place où siégeait la Tour ; une vaste place, vide, nue, dépourvue d'arbres et de vie, où personne ne vivait à moins de trois cent mètres et qui inspirait une défiance innée.

Mais la Tour était une abomination. Une abomination humaine… Entièrement bâtie en fer selon la folle ambition du Tyran, elle dressait sa structure glaciale au milieu de la place, comme un ostensible et menaçant symbole d'où émanait un sourd danger latent qui ne dormait jamais. La Tour lacérait les cieux de sa couronne d'épines au sommet, désespérait les âmes de tous ceux qui la contemplaient, brûlait les yeux des opprimés et offrait un vivant défi à tous ceux qui contestaient le pouvoir qu'elle contenait. Elle était d'une hauteur vertigineuse, à la mesure de la folie de celui qui l'habitait. Ses flancs étaient lisses, glaciaux et nus. Jamais la lumière du soleil n'entrait dans cette tour qui contenait le Trône de Fer, et le soleil attaquait vainement ses épaisses parois d'acier. La lumière elle-même aurait reculé devant la folie d'une pareille entreprise, qui avait coûté des milliers d'heures de travail et un nombre de morts conséquents.

Elle frissonna devant cet édifice monstrueux et l'abominable démence qui avait conduit à sa construction. Elle détacha son regard des cieux nocturnes éventrés par les cimes de la tour, puis regarda la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait qu'un garde – qui paraissait s'ennuyer ferme et se frictionnait les mains pour se réchauffer. Parfait ! Entrer serait plus simple ainsi. Quoique… Le portail poserait peut-être problème. Car « à tout seigneur tout honneur » semblait être l'adage dominant la construction de cette tour : ce n'était pas une porte, mais un gigantesque portail à deux battants d'au moins dix mètres de haut et cinq de large, d'une inutilité consternante et qui devait réveiller les morts lorsqu'on l'actionnait.

Mais elle aviserait le temps venu. Elle se dirigea vers le garde, en empruntant le pas lent qu'adoptaient les femmes en proie au deuil, lorsqu'elles marchaient dans la rue, titubant légèrement et arborant un air agité. Elle parvint ainsi à deux mètres du garde, qui la héla et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Elle fit volte-face, toujours dans l'ombre de sa capuche, et dévisagea l'homme au visage fin et sournois, une lueur cruelle ornant ses yeux durs. Ce n'était pas un homme enrôlé. C'était clairement un zélateur. Elle n'aurait aucun scrupule.

- Bien le bonsoir, l'ami, commença-t-elle.

- Rapproche-toi donc un peu et ôte ta capuche, que j'aie l'occasion de te voir de plus près.

Elle feignit l'humilité, baissa les yeux et mit sa main droite dans la poche de sa robe, puis releva la tête et enleva sa capuche.

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air d'une tête de mort en feu, avec son visage émacié et ses cheveux flamboyants qui avaient perdu de leur vigueur et de leur couleur au fur et à mesure des années qui passaient.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle s'approcha en écartant les bras, comme pour dire qu'elle n'en savait rien.

- Va-t'en, alors, intima l'homme.

Elle secoua la tête et s'avança comme si elle avait un secret à lui confier, avec un air de conspirateur. Il fronça les sourcils, puis une lueur mauvaise brilla dans ses yeux et il se pencha d'un air entendu, lui aussi.

Elle passa alors simplement sa main devant les yeux, avec un geste lent ; une poudre scintilla dans l'air, l'homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avec un air totalement ahuri et ridicule, puis il eut un sourire de démence absente et s'écroula sur elle – mais elle s'était mise de côté, ayant prévu cette réaction.

« _Locomotor Barda !_ »

Elle déplaça l'homme de manière à le mettre sur le flanc droit de la tour, dans une relative ombre – où, tout du moins, on ne le verrait pas tout de suite. Elle l'adossa ensuite au mur, en position assise, fouilla dans sa robe, et…

Bingo ! Une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle eut un sourire triomphal, puis ouvrit la bouteille – largement entamée, nota-t-elle avec dégoût – pour la vider un peu plus loin, dans un recoin inaccessible. Puis elle revint près de l'homme endormi, mit délicatement la bouteille dans sa main droite après avoir versé un peu d'alcool dans et sur sa bouche, lequel dégoulina sur le cou et la robe de l'homme.

Elle recula, comme pour faire le point de vue sur la crédibilité de sa mise en scène, et dut s'estimer satisfaite, puisqu'elle rebroussa chemin pour revenir vers le portail central. Et tant pis pour l'homme… Elle mit en veille sa conscience ; c'était un zélateur. Car elle savait parfaitement quel était le prix pour ivrognerie en service… Si son supérieur était d'humeur clémente, il finirait avec la langue et la main qui tenait la bouteille coupées ; sinon, on l'emmènerait tout en haut de la tour où on lui apprendrait à voler.

Elle tenta de pousser le portail. Fermé. Naturellement… Elle s'adossa et se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle l'ouvre, soit – en admettant qu'elle puisse donner suffisamment de puissance à son sortilège d'ouverture pour qu'il puisse se jouer non seulement des charmes attachés au portail, mais aussi de son poids. Mais il fallait également qu'elle le fasse _dans le silence_… Si un gong se déclenchait, sans compter l'éventuel grincement, elle était faite. Et elle n'avait nullement envie d'avoir une bande de zélateurs hystériques à ses trousses, pas plus qu'elle ne désirait tester le tranchant de leurs couteaux. Alors, comment pouvait-elle faire… Elle était déjà fatiguée. Si, en plus, en admettant qu'elle parvînt à ouvrir la porte, il fallait qu'elle lance un Charme de Silence… Autant rêver. Soit elle n'ouvrait rien du tout dans le silence le plus total, soit elle pénétrait dans la Tour de Fer en beuglant son arrivée. Elle ne pouvait souffrir aucun des deux choix ! Il fallait _qu'elle l'ouvre dans le silence_… Où trouverait-elle assez de pouvoir pour cela ?

Qu'elle était bête… Evidemment ! La Pierre ! La Pierre saurait l'aider. Mais elle se rappela les avertissements de l'Ancien… La Pierre pouvait-elle la trahir ? Etait-elle douée d'un but propre, comme il l'avait dit ? Peu importe. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cela maintenant. C'était la Pierre ou rien. Elle la sortit précautionneusement, et la brandit de la main gauche en invoquant sa puissance, tandis qu'à l'aide de sa baguette, son esprit récitait les formules nécessaires au plus puissant Charme de Silence et Sortilège d'Ouverture qu'elle connaissait, dans la vaste gamme de magie qu'elle maîtrisait.

Elle opta pour un simple « _Silencio_ » ; elle donna un coup de pied retentissant à la porte, et ne perçut aucun son. Parfait – excepté ses orteils réduits en bouillie.

Elle passa en revue les sortilèges de commandement qu'elle connaissait, puis joignit le pouvoir de la pierre à sa volonté et murmura : « _Apere !_ » ; la pierre prit un éclat huileux teinté de pourpre et les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent dans un parfait silence. Ginny les laissa s'ouvrir totalement, le temps de reprendre sa concentration. Sa douleur à la jambe revint… Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle entra et referma les portes en murmurant : « _Seclero_ ».

Elle remarqua, lorsqu'elle remit la Pierre dans sa poche, qu'elle était plus chaude et un peu… plus dure – elle n'aurait su mieux exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se retourna et fit alors face au long couloir, orné de sculptures de serpents et de monstrueux portraits à l'effigie du « Dieu-Serpent ». L'horreur était jusqu'à architecturale, ici ; les murs étaient gris, froids, et présentaient le même aspect que le fer poli. La voûte se situait à une hauteur démesurée, et représentait le combat entre un serpent qui enroulait de ses anneaux d'acier un lion.

Voldemort n'avait pas fait dans la subtilité. Le symbole n'était même pas dissimulé. Il avait ostensiblement affiché sa victoire et l'avait retranscrite partout dans sa Tour.

Mais un élément posait problème, constata Ginny lorsqu'elle se mit à marcher silencieusement. Chaque bruit résonnait avec une force démesurée. Si même ses bruits de pas silencieux faisaient autant d'écho, elle ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si d'aventure elle éternuait. Une poussière dans le nez, et elle était prise… Le plus insignifiants des hasards, ici, pouvait avoir des conséquences terrifiantes.

Elle perçut une lueur dansante, à ce qui semblait être des kilomètres, tout au fond du couloir, comme des flammes utilisées pour quelque rite méprisable. Elle avisa également un gong, avec, posé sur un petit banc de pierre creux au centre, le bâton de bois se terminant par une sphère d'acier afin de frapper sur le gong mural. Elle voulut entreprendre de saboter le sceptre qui pouvait déclencher une éventuelle alerte, mais se résolut à n'en rien faire ; chuchoter une formule, ici, revenait à avertir une éventuelle personne à deux cents mètres à la ronde que l'on était là.

Ce temple était tout simplement odieux. Il y avait de quoi, dans ce hall, loger une dizaine de maisons – avec le jardin en prime. Odieux. Elle se mit à avancer, scrutant de ses yeux plissés, depuis des années habitués à l'obscurité, une éventuelle porte annexe lui permettant de quitter le couloir central – il y avait bien quelques portes, au fond, mais les bruits provenant de là-bas auguraient d'une rencontre qu'elle souhaitait précisément éviter. A la lueur des torches, les sculptures réalisées par d'insensés panégyristes brillaient et paraissaient encore plus empreintes de démence. Les masques polis donnaient des reflets aux murs et semblaient la regarder et la suivre du regard, qui plus est lorsque les torches étaient disposées à l'intérieur des yeux vides. Son sentiment de malaise augmentait de manière perceptible et elle sentit les effluves naissants de la panique la gagner peu à peu.

Elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur froid. Elle devait se calmer ! Elle inspira et expira lentement… Tant de poids sur ses épaules ! Et ce temple sombre voué à une adoration démentielle ne l'aidait en rien à se détendre. Cela résonnait, et c'était trop sombre par endroits, alors que c'était beaucoup trop éclairé dans d'autres. Il n'y avait pas de cachettes. La Tour de Fer était entièrement nue !

Elle chercha des yeux une quelconque porte lui permettant de quitter le dangereux couloir central, large et bien trop éclairé, orné de sculptures oppressantes et qui semblait mesurer des kilomètres de long. Elle plissa les yeux… Et vit une ouverture ! Plongée dans la pénombre, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle s'y dirigea à pas de loups. Tout plutôt que ce couloir central ! Elle était nerveuse. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Elle se figea soudainement. Des bruits de pas et de voix ! Provenant… de l'ouverture ! Elle s'approcha et risqua un coup d'œil furtif avant de battre en retraite en longeant le mur. Trois hommes venaient, discutant avec véhémence et marchant d'un pas alerte. Et ils venaient vers elle ! S'ils tournaient à droite, peut-être avait-elle une chance de passer inaperçu… Mais s'ils avaient « fini leur journée », ils tourneraient à gauche et tomberaient directement sur elle ! Elle entreprit de reculer prudemment… Et s'arrêta aussitôt. La zone vers laquelle elle allait était trop éclairée. Si elle reculait, elle entrerait dans la périphérie lumineuse d'une torche. Si elle avançait, elle se rapprochait de l'ouverture – et donc des hommes. Malheur ! Elle aurait bien évidemment pu les neutraliser. Cela ne lui aurait peut-être même pas posé de problème – elle avait avec elle la surprise, la détermination, sa baguette à la main et la Pierre. Mais elle n'avait ni le silence, ni l'avantage du nombre. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que tous les Adorateurs du Serpent soient lâchés à ses trousses. Elle était coincée ! Et s'ils la découvraient… Tout serait fini ! Elle décida de s'adosser au mur, en rentrant la tête dans la capuche et en essayant de prendre le moins de place possible, espérant se fondre dans les couleurs vertes, acier et sombres du couloir, tandis que les bruits de pas et de voix s'approchaient dangereusement, résonnant avec force dans le vide du temple à l'instar de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

- … Totalement fous, protestait avec fougue une première voix, rauque et profonde. Ces monstres sont intenables ! Il faudrait les attacher pour qu'ils nous soient utiles.

- Mais ils seront attachés, répondit calmement une voix sifflante et froide. Et ils nous seront d'une grande utilité pour calmer les foules ou les encourager à être un peu plus _enthousiastes_.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, rétorqua la première voix – et elle paraissait en colère. A moins que vos molosses enragés se retournent contre nous et décident _subitement_ qu'entre mordre les types à quelques mètres et le type qui les tient, la deuxième solution requiert moins d'efforts et fournit strictement le même résultat.

- Il suffira de les dresser, répondit une autre voix, appartenant au dernier homme. Une fois qu'ils seront obéissants, on pourra leur faire accomplir nombre de tâches rebutantes et ça nous aidera grandement à chercher les éventuels criminels.

- Mais bien sûr, siffla l'autre, sarcastique. Et comment voulez-vous dresser des trucs comme ça ? Vous avez vu leur taille ? Et l'épaisseur des liens qui les retenaient ? Et leur bave aux lèvres ? Et la taille de leurs dents ? Une morsure de ce genre de trucs, et vous pouvez dire adieu à votre bras ; c'est le genre de bêtes qui vous arrache une main comme on arrache une page à un livre : au début, ça tire un peu, puis ça part tout seul. C'est ça, que vous voulez ? Et si l'une d'elles perd la tête ? Hein ? Il faudra s'y mettre à combien, pour la retenir ? A trois ? A quatre ? Combien de mains et de bras seront arrachés pour les domestiquer ?

- Nous n'en manquons pas, répondit gravement le premier.

- Et la crédibilité ? Devant une foule complète, être ballotté par un espèce d'hybride répugnant ? Non, désolé, je suis contre.

- Bon, je vais par là, fit la deuxième voix.

Ginny sentit son cœur bondir.

- Non, siffla l'autre. Nous avons un rapport à terminer – et dans les temps. Je ne tiens pas à revenir indemne de ça pour me faire trancher la main droite parce que je ne tenais pas une plume lorsqu'il le fallait. Allons ! C'est l'affaire d'une demi-heure, tout au plus ! Cesse donc de maugréer, et viens.

Ginny expira en silence. Elle dut s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Si près d'échouer ! Encore un de ces petits hasards. Le fait que ces hommes aient eu un dossier à boucler avait sauvé des milliers de personnes et lui avait permis de continuer son œuvre. Quel chance ! Mais la providence était traître, un peu comme des sables mouvants : au départ, vous ne vous enfoncez pas, puis, petit à petit…

Et de quoi donc parlaient-ils ? songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle se relevait et franchissait l'ouverture afin d'emprunter la voie d'où les trois hommes provenaient. Quel était ces monstres affreux qui arrachaient les membres aussi facilement que des feuilles de papiers ? Quel ignoble comparaison ! Encore un moyen odieux de dompter une foule qui baissait déjà les yeux et les suivait à la baguette et au couteau ?

Elle grimpa silencieusement une volée de marches – enfin, le plus silencieusement possible. Elle était très agacée par le petit « Clang ! » métallique qui suivait inévitablement la montée d'une marche.

Elle s'arrêta soudain…

_Clang, clang. _

Elle n'était pas seule à emprunter les escaliers ! Elle ne pouvait pas voir celui qui – probablement – descendait, étant donné que les escaliers « tournaient » : un d'un côté du pilier lisse central, l'autre du côté opposé.

Son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure, pendant qu'elle tentait d'élaborer des plans, des alternatives, des stratégies et des solutions et qu'elle repassait mentalement toutes les armes dont elle disposait… Elle décida de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche droite et la Pierre dans la gauche, mit les mains dans les poches afin d'imbiber ses doigts de la poudre narcotique qu'elles recelaient et se remit à monter les escaliers, le capuchon soigneusement rabattu sur son visage, l'air naturel – comme s'il était habituel qu'elle soit ici, en fait. Et si jamais l'individu l'interrogeait… Elle devrait utiliser la Poudre de Perlimpinpin – terme diffamatoire, d'ailleurs. C'était réellement efficace, comme aurait pu le témoigner le garde qui donnait l'impression de cuver son Whisky Pur Feu.

Elle vit celui qui descendait les escaliers : un homme au visage caché sous une capuche noire, qui, lorsqu'il la croisa, ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Elle continua son chemin, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sans demander son reste.

L'escalier montait encore et encore, mais il débouchait sur un autre couloir où Ginny s'engagea, en prenant bien garde à étouffer les sons qu'elle pouvait produire et à faire attention à un éventuel danger, en tendant l'oreille et en scrutant attentivement l'obscurité ; on ne savait jamais.

Et soudain, un gong retentit.

Ginny sentit la peur et la panique se mêler dans une bouffée dévastatrice qui la submergea ; pendant un instant, le monde ne fut plus qu'attente interminable et battements de cœur affolés. Elle dut s'adosser au mur pour reprendre son souffle et son calme. Car gong signifiait au choix 'messe' ou 'chasse' – et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être prise en chasse. Les messes impies étaient totalement malsaines, mais elles occuperaient au moins un certain nombre de zélateurs pendant la durée de la cérémonie – elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'aucun sacrifice ne fût prévu.

Ginny vit soudain une étrange lueur se profiler dans le couloir où elle se trouvait ; une lueur rouge, profonde et en même temps… floue. Une lumière magique, à n'en pas douter ; elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu venir ici.

Ce temple était décidément aussi mystérieux qu'horrible. Elle ne savait pas quels dispositifs propageaient les lumières, mais…

Et si c'était un signal ?

Mieux valait ne pas traîner ici. Elle jeta un regard précipité vers l'arrière et se mit à marcher aussi rapidement que silencieusement vers le fond du couloir. Arrivée là-bas, elle emprunta un escalier… Qui par une quelconque astuce architecturale, conduisait à une demi-douzaine d'autres escaliers.

Quel chemin prendre ? se demanda-t-elle, désespérée. Cette Tour était si vaste ! Elle était un autel vivant au Dieu Géométrie mais un blasphème mortel envers la Déesse Logique. Où pouvait bien 'vivre' un tyran comme Voldemort ? Assurément dans les hauteurs. Au dernier degré de sa tour d'acier. Et où pouvait bien être gardé… Harry ? Dans une pièce à part, dans les profondeurs complexes du temple ? Dans des souterrains crasseux, humides et glauques, où il braillait en pure perte car personne n'était en mesure de l'entendre ? Non… Voldemort l'avait gardé avec lui. Elle en était sûre ! Evidemment. Ce ne pouvait être que ça… S'il l'avait laissé en vie dans un seul but ostentatoire, ce n'était pas pour le terrer dans des grottes sombres. Il y avait même à parier que leurs 'lieux d'habitats' étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Cela signifiait peut-être… qu'elle devrait le rencontrer.

Elle frissonna. Il était peut-être diminué, mais étant donné les pouvoirs incommensurables qu'il possédait, un affrontement serait bien trop âpre à négocier – même avec la Pierre. Mieux valait qu'elle œuvre dans la discrétion… C'était là où elle excellait encore ; vivre dans l'ombre et voler dans l'obscurité.

Le gong vivra à nouveau, faisant trembler murs, corps et esprits. Elle sursauta de frayeur. Elle s'était bien trop attardée ici ! Elle devait penser en avançant. Si elle restait statique, elle risquait d'être retardée – ou pire, capturée.

Suivant le coup de tonnerre de l'instrument grondant, clameur et lumière envahirent les escaliers, l'une empreinte d'un zèle destructeur et l'autre d'un mysticisme troublant.

Ginny ne savait absolument pas d'où émanaient ces lumières fantomatiques ; en revanche, elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'origine des approbations fanatiques – et son oreille avait cerné le fait qu'elles provenaient des étages supérieurs, plutôt vers la droite. Elle se dirigea vers cette direction, empruntant furtivement un escalier métallique menant vers le lieu de réunion des prêtres fous, et parvint à un couloir où étaient gravées dans la roche des scènes de sacrifices, présentant piété, autels et couteaux dans une alternance de reliefs imprimés au métal d'un vert tirant furieusement vers le noir.

Un autre coup de gong l'avertit qu'elle avait choisi la bonne direction. La même lumière trouble apparut au fond du couloir. Elle assista alors au phénomène complet : la lueur semblait se fondre dans les murs, les teintant d'argent et de vert foncé, les deux couleurs paraissant courir intérieurement les murs de métal tout en donnant l'impression de les remuer ; c'était ainsi qu'elle se propageait, mais le phénomène n'était apparemment visible que dans les étages supérieurs, lieux réservés aux messes noires et aux rites impies. Puis le courant coloré magique se dissipa. Le couloir redevint sombre. Ginny constata qu'il n'était éclairé que par de rares torches fumantes, accolées au mur par des socles muraux de métal, et décida de le parcourir, voyant un escalier tout au fond, qui menait sûrement aux étages du dessus, d'où provenait la lueur – car elle supputait que celle-ci prenait directement sa source dans la Salle du Trône.

Elle se mit à courir à pas de velours, se glissant dans les zones d'ombres avec une souplesse et une discrétion félines, et passant devant la porte fermée où se déroulait une autre de ces cérémonies abjectes ; puis elle parvint enfin à l'escalier de fer, et commença alors son ascension terrible.

La Tour montait toujours et encore, tandis qu'elle se fiait à sa vue en gravissant les escaliers tant qu'elle voyait se produire le phénomène de 'coulée colorée' ; et, visiblement, celui-ci provenait des cimes même de la Tour, la confortant dans son idée mais guère dans ses jambes : après l'emprunt de trente-huit escaliers de vingt marches métalliques chacun, elle parvint, les jambes endolories, à bout de souffle, totalement épuisée et lasse, à un couloir étroit – et, pire encore, totalement éclairé.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur le mur, une torche grésillant près d'elle, et qu'elle balaya du regard le petit couloir – qui ne devait pas mesurer plus de dix mètres de long –, elle sut qu'elle était parvenue à destination. En effet, au centre du couloir se dressait une structure étrange : un socle de pierre noire, occupant toute la largeur du couloir sur trois mètres de long, où avait été gravé un serpent d'émeraude et d'acier s'enroulant sur une orbe noire, dardant sa langue de pierre et affichant ostensiblement ses crocs d'acier – le tout entouré de quatre barrières incurvées, faites dans un métal noir et lisse, et disposées de telle sorte qu'il n'y avait de la place que pour quatre personnes afin d'atteindre le socle.

Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour reprendre son souffle, la main droite appuyée sur le mur et la gauche manipulant distraitement l'amulette attachée à son cou. La mort aurait pu la poursuivre qu'elle aurait tout de même pris le temps de retrouver des rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire normaux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'arriver complètement épuisée, alors que la tâche qu'elle comptait accomplir allait sûrement s'avérer être d'une grande difficulté, et que le voyage de retour ne promettait pas d'être une balade romantique sur un chemin bordé de fleurs légères.

Puis elle s'avança, l'amulette dissimulée sous sa robe de ténèbres, la baguette à la main et la Pierre de l'autre. Elle entra dans le socle et attendit, nerveuse. Elle pensait que c'était une voie menant à l'étage supérieur, là où résidait Voldemort, là où il ourdissait ses plans machiavéliques et ruminait le sombre combat qui l'avait mené ici. Soudain, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et faillit lâcher la Pierre ; elle s'était échauffée et s'était mise à trembler, en réaction, semblait-il, à l'apparition de flux magiques qui faisaient décoller Ginny du sol, la supportaient et la faisaient lentement monter vers le mur… qu'elle traversa sans problèmes, comme si elle était une créature éthérée. Après la première réaction de panique qui l'avait paralysée – être dans les airs, à la merci de forces majeures et en partance droit vers un mur glacial et fait de métal n'était pas la meilleure voie vers la sérénité –, elle s'était détendue et avait finalement déduit que c'était ainsi que l'on montait jusqu'à aux quartiers du Tyran.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, instinctivement, pendant que son corps, mué par un quelconque Charme en une substance semblable à celle des fantômes, finissait sa montée d'une lenteur pénible vers le couloir supérieur.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle se stabilisait et que ses pieds rencontraient une substance dure, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Et s'alarma.

Deux hommes vêtus de robes noires la regardaient, bouche bée.

Tout fut fini en un éclair – ou plutôt, en deux.

« _Stupéfix !_ » siffla-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette, et le premier homme s'écroula.

Le deuxième plongea la main dans sa robe, mais il était trop tard ; déjà, Ginny avait articulé : « _Ereliae ! _»

Elle s'adossa au mur, son cœur tambourinant follement, la bouche sèche et des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, tandis que l'adrénaline refluait lentement de ses veines. Visiblement, ses entraînements fortuits en matière de combats, à cause de rencontres nocturnes inopinées avec des zélateurs en manque de malveillance, avaient porté : elle avait réussi à neutraliser les deux hommes rapidement. Mais elle avait bénéficié de l'effet de surprise… Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si jamais elle était restée décontenancée et bouche bée, comme eux. Sa quête était un fil, et les couteaux rôdaient aux alentours, bien trop nombreux et inquisiteurs.

Elle parcourut du regard le couloir où elle était, et s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée droit en face d'une porte gigantesque, toute d'argent et d'émeraude, où un serpent ondulait entre les deux battants comme une rivière de diamant dans un bois sombre. Elle avisa également une demi-douzaine de portes, et se dirigea vers l'une d'elle, qu'elle ouvrit.

Deux regards se croisèrent.

Il y eut un chuchotement, un éclair, puis un bruit d'étoffe et enfin de choc. Ginny se trouvait visiblement dans une sorte de réserve exiguë, de trois mètres sur deux, meublée d'étagères murales en bois sur lesquelles reposaient des centaines de potions, de poisons enfermés dans des fioles translucides et d'antidotes contenus dans de petits pots sombres. Elle attacha magiquement l'homme stupéfixé qui était tombé par terre, puis transporta les corps des deux hommes dans cet entrepôt digne d'un Maître des Potions. Elle les entassa dans un coin, les lia magiquement, puis mit la main dans la poche, la recouvrit de poudre narcotique et en déposa sur les paupières et les yeux des trois hommes, signant ainsi leur silence – et leur mort, si on les découvrait ainsi.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, la verrouilla avec le plus puissant sort qu'elle trouva, s'adossa à celle-ci et voulut se masser le front avec sa main.

Elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle était luisante.

Ce simple constat lui sauva la vie.

Elle recula vivement sa main avec horreur, en poussant un petit cri aigu de surprise et de terreur mêlées. Si elle s'était massée le front, la poudre serait tombée sur ses yeux, aurait assoupi son esprit et l'aurait fait sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil – et elle aurait échoué. Elle essuya la poudre sur le haut de sa robe, pailletant la substance scintillante sur sa robe de ténèbres qui ressembla de ce fait à un ciel étoilé.

Puis elle eut une idée, ouvrit grand les yeux, rompit son enchantement et pénétra de nouveau dans la réserve ; après un coup d'œil aux prêtres assoupis, elle se mit à prendre les pots les uns après les autres, à regarder leurs étiquettes, à les replacer. Elle fouilla ainsi toute la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait : un ingrédient rare qui lui manquait pour la Potion. Elle glissa le pot minuscule, contenant la poudre verdâtre qu'elle avait vainement cherchée pendant si longtemps, dans sa poche, puis, après une petite tape à celle-ci, ressortit. Elle s'épuisa de nouveau à replacer un charme de verrouillage, qui fut de fait moins puissant que le précédent. Elle réaffirma son emprise tant sur elle-même que sur sa baguette et la Pierre, physiquement, et alla se placer devant le portail menant à la Salle du Trône de Fer.

Et elle se retrouva incapable de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle s'était toujours dite que lorsqu'elle parviendrait à ce point, _si jamais elle parvenait jusqu'ici_, elle trouverait un plan adéquat, un moyen sûr, efficace, silencieux et discret pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la Salle du Trône, sans alerter la présence malveillante, nébuleuse et terrifiante qui s'y terrait nuit et jour, sans mouvements ni paroles pendant bien des heures de suite, tout en trouvant le moyen de sauver Harry – si il était dans la Salle du Trône ou dans une des arrière-salles ou pièces annexes.

Et maintenant, elle se rendait compte avec colère qu'elle était épuisée, lasse, fourbue et désespérée.

Elle constata avec fureur qu'elle n'avait jamais prévu d'arriver ici.

Elle nota rageusement que toutes les solutions qu'elle pouvait envisager exigeaient de faire un vacarme qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de produire.

Elle était seule, désespérément seule : pas d'alliés sur qui s'appuyer, pas de diversion, juste elle, elle, elle seule, sa baguette, son esprit, son dessein et la Pierre.

Puis elle se mit à trembler – parce qu'elle était aux portes de l'Echec ou du Succès, tout près de l'accomplissement de sa vie ou de la damnation éternelle, sur le point de réaliser un acte sur lequel son esprit avait nourri des milliers d'espoirs et de rêves – ou de le rater ; et les cauchemars avaient été fidèles à leur sordide rendez-vous afin de lui rappeler incessamment les enjeux de tout ceci. Le Chemin de sa Destinée lui était inaccessible, car un Portail infranchissable, d'une hauteur désespérante et d'une blancheur marmoréenne, dépourvu des aspérités du Soutien et clos par la Clé du Triomphe, se dressait entre elle et sa Voie.

Elle était furieuse, désespérée mais déterminée : une bombe émotionnelle latente, qui menaçait d'exploser et d'emporter avec elle, dans sa détonation démoniaque, tout les espoirs qu'elle colportait et les rêves dont elle était la vivante incarnation.

Alors elle attendit.

Elle attendit une minute.

Elle attendit cinq minutes.

Elle attendit dix minutes.

Et lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle poussa la porte.

Puis elle entra.

Elle cria :

« Montre-toi, Voldemort ! Que s'achève ici ton œuvre de folie. Je suis venu ici pour t'affronter et te tuer ! »

Un faisceau de lumière apparut sur elle avec un claquement sordide, d'origine mystérieuse mais certainement magique. Elle plissa les yeux sous la lumière aveuglante, puis balaya la Salle du regard ; mais elle n'y vit strictement rien, car la Salle du Trône toute entière était plongée dans de pures ténèbres et un silence funèbre – la lumière ne semblait en fait qu'épouser son corps et la faire briller, mais n'éclairait rien aux alentours.

Et soudain, monta un rire sépulcral ; un rire morbide, atroce, cauchemardesque, glacial, funèbre et démoniaque, qui emplit de ses échos déchirants la Salle toute entière, se répercutant sur les murs d'acier et les piliers d'argent, tandis que Ginny voyait des choses se mouvoir dans l'ombre, comme si les spectres de ce rire damné lui lacérant l'âme s'étaient incarnés dans les ténèbres et dansaient silencieusement dans une spirale de tourmentes et d'horreur, l'entourant de leur présence hostile et la transissant intérieurement.

Puis une main d'acier se referma sur sa nuque ; un membre illusoire et glacial, qui lui força à courber l'échine, tandis qu'elle s'escrimait à résister à son empire néfaste sur tout son être et qu'elle luttait, esprit contre esprit, volonté contre volonté, pouvoir contre pouvoir et magie contre magie. Puis, avec un dernier cri de douleur désespérée et de rage déterminée, elle releva brutalement sa tête courbée, et la présence de la main fantasmatique disparut.

Le silence et les ténèbres…

- Qui es-tu ?

La voix était aiguë, polaire et terrible.

- Celle qui te jettera bas de ton trône impie.

Elle voulait sa voix ferme et dure, mais elle contenait les effluves aigus de la panique et le timbre falsifié de la terreur.

Les échos s'attardèrent lugubrement dans la salle. Puis le rire revint, dix fois plus fort, cent fois, mille fois. Ginny lâcha sa baguette et se prit la tête dans les mains en tombant à genoux, agonisant de douleur et de désespoir, tandis qu'une certitude se plaçait dans son esprit lacéré : Voldemort avait amplifié ce rire luciférien, lui incorporant magiquement des vertus de douleur ; c'était comme si on lui avait lancé le sortilège _Doloris_.

Et le pouvoir du Tyran n'était nullement diminué.

Le rire cessa.

Elle se releva avec peine, saisit sa baguette, essuya ses larmes, chancela, se reprit et se mit à avancer.

- Ton nom.

Les mots la frappèrent de plein fouet, emplis de magie ; elle s'arrêta, posa la main sur son cœur en palpant au passage son amulette, puis reprit son chemin, tout droit, sans faillir ni faiblir.

- J'apprécie le courage… Et tu en es possède énormément. Pour pénétrer ainsi dans la Tour de Lord Voldemort, il faut être fou ou d'une bravoure incommensurable. Tu n'es pas folle. Je sens ton sang pur. Pense à tout ce que tu pourrais faire, pense à ce que tu pourrais accomplir, avec tes capacités incroyables. Pense au pouvoir. Je vois le malheur et la mort en toi. Mon pouvoir est infini. Je pourrais ressusciter les spectres de tes parents perdus. Il te suffit de me dire ton nom et de t'incliner, et ma main fera le reste.

Elle accusa le coup. Les paroles semèrent le trouble dans son esprit nébuleux pendant une interminable seconde… Puis elle pensa à son père, sa mère, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, à Hermione… Et à Harry. Leurs noms, leur lutte et leurs sacrifices rayonnèrent alors dans l'esprit de Ginny et en chassèrent les limbes, rendant limpide sa pensée, lui restaurant ses intentions premières et chassant les subtiles spoliations de Voldemort qui étendaient leur empire sur sa volonté, désormais raffermie.

Il y eut un second claquement, et un arc de foudre dans la salle révéla…

Un berceau. Près de ce qui ressemblait à un socle de métal à demi-circulaire, accolé au mur du fond de la Salle, sur lequel devait certainement se trouver le Trône – et Voldemort. Il tenait Harry ! Il le détenait à portée de main – et de baguette. Et il n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre pour s'assurer de sa docilité et de son obéissance !

- Réfléchis.

L'injonction était claire. Mais Ginny ne pouvait la suivre. Elle avait un dessein, antagoniste à celui que nourrissait Voldemort à ses égards, et elle ne lui permettrait pas d'accroître encore plus son empire sur elle ; à chaque seconde de silence, à chaque sifflement sournois, il lançait de subtils appels à la tempérance et l'obéissance.

- Alors meurs ! siffla-t-il, et sa voix ne recelait plus qu'une haine franche, glaciale et terrifiante.

Un éclair vert se dirigea vers elle, traçant son chemin de mort parmi l'air lourd de la Salle, sifflant sa haine et crépitant de puissance.

Ginny haussa la Pierre et fit calmement :

- _Non_

Une immense lumière envahit la pièce, éclairant les piliers d'argent, le tapis rouge qui se déroulait de la porte vers le Trône, la vaste salle d'acier brillant et les sculptures murales représentant la gloire du Dieu-Serpent. Le rayon stoppa net contre la barrière protectrice, érigée par la volonté mentale de Ginny alliée au pouvoir cristallin de la Pierre, et se brisa dans une explosion fulgurante mais qui n'endommagea nullement Ginny. Celle-ci constata d'ailleurs que la zone autour du Trône restait plongée dans de pures ténèbres opaques ; le pouvoir de Voldemort subjuguait encore celui de la Pierre dans l'aire restreinte de son Trône de Fer.

Ginny relâcha sa volonté et sentit une sorte d'accroc mental, puis elle parvint à passer cet obstacle spirituel et elle retira son esprit de la conscience rocheuse ; pourtant, la Pierre resta allumée.

- La Pierre… siffla Voldemort.

Sa voix était inhumaine, mais le ton qu'il utilisait ne l'était pas ; au contraire. C'était l'intonation que donnaient à leur voix tous ceux qui avaient rêvé d'un objet pendant des années, ourdissant des plans d'utilisation et fourbissant leurs armes en vue de la possession de cet objet, et qui l'avaient enfin entre les yeux : un rêve devenu réalité, mais entre la concrétisation de leurs plans et leurs fantasmes s'étendait un obstacle infranchissable.

- Donne-la moi, et je te laisserai la vie sauve.

Elle éclata de rire ; un rire cristallin, qui ne contenait aucune joie : le genre de rire à la clarté abominable et aux tintements d'acier que l'on ne pouvait avoir qu'en face de la plus stupide des absurdités.

Ginny se dirigea vers le berceau de son habituel pas aérien et furtif ; même en présence de la plus vive des lumières et alors que la discrétion n'était d'aucune utilité, elle adoptait ce type de déplacement. Elle l'atteignit en quelques secondes et se pencha dessus.

Et elle le vit.

Le résultat d'un plan d'une folie telle qu'il n'avait pu être mis en place que par des désespérés.

L'Espoir…

Le Survivant.

L'Innocent.

Le Tyran semblait s'être tu, comme s'il se savait d'ores et déjà vaincu, quoi qu'il fasse.

Harry était là, sous la forme de ce petit bébé rose, aux yeux émeraude, qui tourna instinctivement son regard vers elle ; il se mit à vagir, tandis qu'elle était stupéfaite de la gravité déplacée qu'arborait ses yeux, et qui n'aurait jamais dû siéger dans les yeux d'un bébé. Il tendit une petite main potelée vers elle et se mit à s'agiter dans son berceau. Une larme perla aux yeux de Ginny, tandis qu'elle oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait, et que le monde disparaissait autour d'elle, se résumant désormais à un berceau et au nourrisson qui s'y tenait ; elle ne voyait pas la Salle du Trône, n'entendait pas les cris de rage impuissante de Voldemort et ne sentait pas plus la force de la Pierre.

Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras, et il cessa de pleurer ; les cheveux de Ginny parurent flamboyer, sur son visage se peignit l'adoration, ses traits s'adoucirent et ses yeux fondirent de tendresse et d'amour, tandis qu'elle serrait contre elle Harry, redevenu enfant, innocent qu'elle arrachait à un tyran le tourmentant depuis des années et des années, et qu'une aura sentimentale baignait les deux êtres séparés enfin réunis, les coupant du monde entier.

Après une vingtaine de secondes de pur ébahissement qui lui parurent receler plus de merveilles que toute sa vie réunie, elle se reprit, secoua magnifiquement sa tête et métamorphosa le berceau gris et froid en un lange doux et diapré dont elle se servit afin d'emmailloter Harry.

Elle ne se soucia même pas de l'irréalisme hallucinant de la scène. La Pierre, alors qu'elle lui avait enjointe de s'éteindre, s'était éteinte intérieurement mais la même clarté quasiment aveuglante, empreinte d'un pouvoir incommensurable, régnait sur la pièce et tenait en respect Voldemort. Elle ne le voyait toujours pas, car il était enveloppé dans sa gangue de pures ténèbres qu'aucun œil n'aurait pu percer, et elle l'imagina attendre en silence, assis sur son fauteuil glacial, en proie à une rage due à son impuissance dans la présente situation : ses pouvoirs sur la Salle avaient été neutralisés par la Pierre.

Ce qu'elle n'imagina pas, ce fut le sourire démoniaque qui raya de sadisme la face de serpent de Voldemort – car il avait senti quelque chose qui avait échappé à Ginny, et il s'en réjouissait silencieusement, faisant pour le moment semblant d'être vaincu.

Puis la réalité refit son apparition dans l'esprit de Ginny, submergeant la sublimité de la féerie dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle cala Harry contre son épaule à l'aide de son bras gauche, puis, la baguette et la Pierre dans la main droite, elle rebroussa chemin en marchant à reculons, défiant la présence ténébreuse et silencieuse qui la regardait – et qui souriait dans l'ombre.

Elle atteignit la Porte et se retourna brièvement pour l'ouvrir.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le monde bascula.

La Pierre s'éteignit.

Les ténèbres reprirent leur empire sur la Salle du Trône.

Un rire qui ne pouvait provenir que tout droit de l'Enfer retentit dans la Salle.

Soudainement, la Salle fut parcourue de sortes de piques de glace illusoires, aux contours glaciaux et flous, qui partirent dans tous les sens mais en convergeant tous vers la Porte, tandis qu'ils sifflaient dans l'air leur haine et que leurs reflets d'un bleu pâle perçaient l'air brièvement – leur vitesse était trop grande pour que la lueur restât.

Et retentit alors la Sirène. Ce fut un concerto déchirant, un orchestre démoniaque ; dans une des salles annexes, un signal magique fut enclenché, et des alarmes retentirent, si aiguës qu'elle aveuglaient et lacéraient indifféremment oreilles, esprits, cœurs, murs et âmes.

Le Signal d'Alerte était lancé.

La Chasse commençait…

Et elle était la Proie.

A demi aveuglée, totalement sourde et éperdue de douleur à cause des alarmes déchirantes, elle referma la Porte violemment, le claquement s'ajoutant encore à la cacophonie damnée qui résonnait dans toute la Tour, appelant les zélateurs à la rescousse de leur Dieu-Serpent et à la poursuite de la Proie.

Elle rangea la Pierre dans sa poche et se dirigea en titubant vers le Socle de Pierre, ses oreilles sifflant dangereusement tandis qu'elle était prise de nausées et de vertiges. Le monde basculait autour d'elle, les reflets sombres se fondant dans une unique couleur floue, indéfinie et noire. Mais elle devait se reprendre : le Monde ne basculerait littéralement que si elle échouait.

Elle arriva jusqu'au Socle et se mit au centre, enclenchant la procédure de descente ; des lumières dansaient devant ses yeux et le Monde n'était toujours qu'un tourbillon de couleurs imprécises, tandis que ses oreilles dolentes ne percevaient plus le son des sirènes qui alertaient toujours les zélateurs de la Tour.

Soudainement, une pensée terrifiante la traversa, suivie d'une autre du même acabit : le bébé était calme. Trop calme… Les sifflements auraient suffi à le rendre sourd à jamais et auraient normalement dû lui faire couler des flots de larmes angéliques, mais il ne réagissait pas. Elle le sentait inerte contre elle. Elle baissa le regard jusqu'à lui, craignant de découvrir le pire, retenant son souffle et refusant de céder au désespoir. Elle ne fut pas déçue : son cœur battait encore, constata-t-elle. Mais… Il dormait. Tout simplement. C'était totalement fou : il dormait alors qu'un vivant chaos se déchaînait autour de lui. Il dormait… Il était l'innocence même. Il venait d'être retiré de la Nuit et entrevoyait clairement des jours qui se dérouleraient sous des auspices brillants. Mais, hélas, il ne resterait pas ainsi et elle ne serait pas l'aube d'une nouvelle ère de bonheur, pour lui.

Il dormait…

Mais Ginny, elle, était au comble de la nervosité : sourde et quasiment aveugle, elle espérait de tout son être que Voldemort ne possédât pas le pouvoir d'interdire la faculté de « dilapidation de l'essence » qui faisait qu'elle pouvait traverser le mur sans problèmes ; le cas échéant, Voldemort lèverait la main et elle se retrouverait à jamais emmurée dans la pierre… Une mort cristalline et tellement abominable qu'elle fut parcourue de longs frissons incontrôlables.

Puis elle sentit soudain son corps s'épaissir, tandis que le poids de sa poche droite se faisait plus lourd ; elle chuta brutalement et atterrit sur ses pieds après être tombée de plus de trois mètres. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait ainsi accéléré le système de descente, mais la surprise passée, elle fut reconnaissante envers ceci ; se défendre en l'air, alors que l'on n'a pas de substance, n'est pas aisé – elle aurait été dangereusement vulnérable.

Elle se mit alors à courir éperdument vers la sortie, papillotant des yeux, ses oreilles bourdonnant furieusement et retrouvant petit à petit leur audition, serrant convulsivement Harry contre elle et sa baguette dans sa main.

Elle se mit à descendre l'escalier en sautant les marches quatre par quatre, manquant par plusieurs fois de chuter ; mais elle n'en avait cure : toute la Tour la cherchait, et elle ne comptait pas croupir ici afin de vérifier si les zélateurs étaient émérites en matière d'arts dolorifiques¹.

Alors qu'elle venait de descendre cinq escaliers, elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans les cages d'escaliers métalliques. Elle chercha désespérément des yeux une issue, mais la Tour n'était pas faite pour favoriser les rencontres à dix contre un dans les escaliers : c'était monter ou descendre. Elle attendit avec un nœud tant dans l'estomac que l'esprit la confrontation inévitable. Enfin, les pas se rapprochèrent. Les zélateurs paraissaient courir : celui qui rapporterait le Survivant à Voldemort était assuré de monter les marches de la hiérarchie, tracté par Voldemort lui-même.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le pallier de l'escalier et s'interrompirent tous, interdits devant la vision de Ginny. Ils brandirent leur baguette, mais il était trop tard : déjà, Ginny s'était écriée :

« _Aurare !_ »

Une vive lueur aveuglante envahit les escaliers, se réverbérant sur les cages et les marches métalliques, éblouissant les quatre zélateurs qui lâchèrent leurs baguettes, portèrent leurs mains à leurs yeux et se mirent à hurler de douleur.

Ginny passa comme une tornade entre eux, en en renversant deux au passage et en administrant un coup de pied sur le bras à celui qui avait tenté de se retenir aux pans de sa robe. Au moins, ces quatre-là ne lui causeraient plus de soucis pendant un bon moment. Mais combien en restait-il ? Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ? Elle se sentait déjà épuisée – et la Pierre l'avait trahie.

Serrant contre elle Harry dans un mouvement automatique, elle reprit sa folle descente des escaliers, puis décida de bifurquer plus tôt vers un couloir afin de semer ses poursuivants. En effet, elle entendait de tous les côtés des bruits de pas, des cris étouffés ou des exclamations féroces qui résonnaient dans toute la Tour, la rendant terriblement nerveuse – pour peu, elle aurait préféré conserver sa surdité temporaire.

Elle courut dans le couloir à toute vitesse… Mais alors qu'elle se préparait à tourner à droite, au fond, pour s'engager dans d'autres escaliers, deux zélateurs surgirent – les bruits de ses propres pas avaient masqué les leurs et elle n'avait pu les voir venir à cause de l'angle de 90° que formait le mur avec l'escalier.

« _Stupéfix !_ »

L'un des prêtres noirs fut touché de plein fouet par l'éclair rouge, en pleine poitrine, et dégringola dans les escaliers d'où il provenait dans un vacarme métallique. Elle se tourna vers le second zélateur ; étant à trois mètres de lui, elle vit ses lèvres minces se retrousser en un sourire d'ignoble satisfaction, qui illumina son visage fébrile lorsqu'il prononça :

« _Accio !_ »

Harry s'échappa de ses bras pour aller droit dans ceux de l'homme.

Ginny observa, muette d'horreur, l'homme. Son expression était celle d'un zombie à qui l'on venait de refuser la rédemption qu'il attendait depuis des milliers d'années : totalement interdit, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver et complètement hors d'état d'agir sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Puis son visage se fendit ; ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs, tandis qu'une expression d'une furie abominable retroussait ses lèvres en un rictus effroyable qui la fit ressembler à une tête de mort ; oubliant qu'elle possédait une baguette, qu'elle était faible, maigre et désespérée, elle bondit sur l'homme avec un cri contenant toute la rage du Monde.

Le prêtre vit avec une frayeur terrible fondre sur lui le vivant avatar d'une fureur vengeresse, tandis que Ginny le percutait, les deux mains en avant, dressées comme d'impitoyables serres venant se saisir de leur dû ; il lâcha le bébé qui tomba, amorti par son lange, tandis que Ginny faisait pleuvoir les coups sur l'homme hurlant, persuadé d'avoir rencontré la Mort en personne.

Puis la folie cessa.

Ginny se releva, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire ; elle jeta un regard stupéfait à sa poche droite et s'appuya sur le mur pour lutter contre la nausée qui l'assaillait.

Elle avait failli…

Si elle avait eu sa baguette…

Elle reprit partiellement ses esprits et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui présentait de multiples contusions et griffures sur le visage ; puis elle courut droit vers Harry.

Il dormait toujours.

Elle alla chercher sa baguette.

Elle ne croyait toujours pas à ce qu'elle venait de faire…

Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce n'était pas elle.

Sa réaction était bien trop…

Elle n'avait pas été elle-même pendant quelques instants !

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien…

Non. Plus tard. Ne pas traîner…

Des cris, des pas, des bruits.

Vite ! Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier rapidement et se mit à le dévaler à toute allure, parcourut un autre couloir en courant et descendit encore trois escaliers avant d'obliquer de nouveau dans une direction différente.

Elle se retrouva au milieu d'une allée sombre, qui avait la particularité d'arborer des murs translucides, où semblaient baigner des lueurs pâles d'un bleu délavé. Elle se trouvait dans le Couloir de Glace.

Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Des deux côtés de l'Allée surgirent deux groupes de zélateurs, courant tout en vociférant. Ginny sentit leurs regards cruels brûler de triomphe, alors même qu'elle ne pouvait pas distinguer leurs visages – le Couloir était incroyablement long.

Elle avait bien une solution, mais… Non. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Déjà, les premiers éclairs partaient en provenance des silhouettes des zélateurs qui se précisaient.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Tant pis.

Elle ferma les yeux, oscilla quelques instants puis murmura :

« _Maleraem !_ »

Le couloir devint pures ténèbres. Il y eut quelques exclamations étouffées et des bruits de chute : dans le noir total, certains des sbires de Voldemort étaient tombés les uns sur les autres.

Ginny poussa un soupir de sincère regret, puis fit un mouvement vif avec sa baguette, de droite à gauche.

Un éclair zébra alors de pourpre la nuit tombée sur le Couloir, sous la forme d'un terrible arc électrique qui relia dans la douleur les huit zélateurs, qui furent pris de convulsions et poussèrent des cris abominables en tombant à terre, leurs vêtements fumant et lançant une odeur âcre. La puissance de l'éclair avait été divisée par huit : aucun ne mourrait, mais tous seraient hors d'état de nuire pendant un certain temps. Ginny répugnait à utiliser ce sortilège : en premier lieu, c'était de la magie sordide, et en deuxième lieu, il épuisait énormément le potentiel magique. Elle demeura immobile pendant une dizaine de secondes dans le Couloir qui, entre temps, était revenu à son faible état lumineux, reprenant son souffle, puis elle se remit à marcher d'un pas vif, se demandant combien de temps encore elle pourrait tenir si elle faisait en permanence ce genre de rencontres fortuites et fatigantes. Elle avait encore, estimait-elle, une vingtaine d'étages à descendre…

Il dormait. Qu'il était adorable…

Elle descendit encore cinq escaliers sans problème, courant frénétiquement en agrippant les rampes métalliques et froides, tenant aussi tendrement que possible contre elle Harry. Les bruits de rumeurs, au-dessus d'elle, cacophonie bruyante de cris, d'injonctions, d'invectives et de chahut, ne faisaient qu'encore davantage l'angoisser et la faire fuir le plus rapidement possible. Ils n'auraient pas Harry ! Pas une nouvelle fois. Tous ses espoirs dépendaient de lui. Il revivrait ! Et terrasserait Voldemort ! Et le Monde serait de nouveau libre…

Elle choisit d'obliquer vers le couloir, plutôt que de continuer à descendre les escaliers. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'utiliser toujours le même chemin. Il fallait qu'elle sème ses poursuivants, impérativement.

La souris. _Les _chats…

Le rapport de force était inégal. Mais elle avait la foi. Une foi altruiste, belle, douce et réconfortante ; non la foi aveugle, brutale, hystérique et intéressée des zélateurs.

Elle courut à travers le couloir, atteignit l'autre bout, puis descendit à la volée deux autres escaliers. Elle n'avait pas le temps de descendre convenablement les marches ! Elle veillerait à ne pas tomber. Toute chute serait mortelle, aussi sûrement que si on l'avait précipitée du haut d'une falaise vers une Abîme Sans Fond.

Des cris, des pas, des bruits.

Elle changea de nouveau de direction. Pourvu qu'elle ne se perde pas, dans ce dédale interminable d'escaliers et de couloirs ! Elle n'avait pas l'avantage du terrain. Et elle avait le « fardeau » d'Harry – même si ce n'en était pas du tout un. Les zélateurs connaissaient la Tour ! Pas elle. Si elle se perdait, c'en serait fini. Descendre, descendre. Ne pas se poser de questions. Descendre !

Elle parvint un étage plus bas, puis interrompit brutalement sa cavale infernale. Des pas ! Des zélateurs qui montaient l'appréhender, reprendre Harry et ôter tout espoir à son Monde !

_Clang_, _clang_.

Elle ferma les yeux et prépara son sortilège.

_Clang_, _clang_.

_Clang_, _clang_.

_Clang_, _clang_.

_Clang_, _clang_.

Elle entendit :

« Là ! »

Mais il était trop tard.

Brandissant sa baguette, Ginny s'écria :

« _Acuetus !_ »

L'effet fut terrifiant. Les huit zélateurs lâchèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes et se mirent à pousser des hurlements atroces, en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles, se contorsionnant sauvagement sous l'effet d'une douleur invisible. Ginny eut pitié, à les voir ainsi se tordre de souffrance. Le sortilège qu'elle leur avait lancés était un Sortilège d'Acuité. Le son propulsé directement à l'intérieur de l'oreille était d'une acuité effroyable, et ravageait totalement les oreilles, vibrant directement à l'intérieur des corps de ceux qui subissaient ce puissant sortilège. La souffrance devait être indicible…

Encore quelque chose qu'elle avait été forcée de commettre… Provoquer encore plus de souffrance… Tout cela pour finalement l'abolir. Mais tout cela cesserait bientôt.

Elle se remit à dévaler les escaliers…

Soudain, il y eut un concert d'explosions, dans toute la Tour, et celle-ci trembla, tandis que les escaliers s'agitaient en un épouvantable « Clang, clang » métallique. Ginny posa la main sur la rampe, luttant contre l'angoisse qui la gagnait : quelle horreur Voldemort avait-il encore suscitée ? Soudain, des bruits de tambours s'ajoutèrent au séisme qui semblait agiter la Tour, ajoutant encore leur notes infernales dans le vacarme ambiant, mêlant tremblements, cris et bruits métalliques.

Harry dormait toujours.

Lorsque les tremblements eurent cessé, elle se remit à descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, mais elle connaissait désormais le but de ses bruits de tambours qui ébranlaient toute la Tour de leur puissance sonore : elle ne pouvait plus entendre les pas et les cris des Adorateurs du Dieu-Serpent, qui se fondaient dans la cacophonie en d'informes sons grotesques et lointains. Elle allait devoir faire très attention… Être sur ses gardes en permanence. Prêter l'oreille la plus attentive qui soit à son environnement extérieur. Ecouter ! Il fallait écouter les bruits métalliques. Eux se détachaient du maelström sonore. Eux pouvaient l'informer de l'imminence de l'arrivée des zélateurs.

_Bong… Bong…_

Les tambours marquaient toujours de leur infernale rythmique sa course effrénée vers les étages inférieurs du Temple.

_Bong… Bong…_

Courir. Courir ou mourir… Ne pas échouer !

Elle descendit encore deux étages.

_Bong… Bong… _

_Bong… Bong… _

_Bong… Clang… Bong…_

Des zélateurs ! Vite. Trouver quelque chose… Elle le vit arriver, vite, beaucoup trop vite. Avec un rictus de satisfaction animale, il brandit sa baguette et exécuta une figure aérienne avec. Un rayon de couleurs ténèbres partit dans sa direction, mais Ginny avait repris ses esprits :

« _Protego !_ »

Le sort de Protection absorba une bonne partie du sort, mais elle fut quand même propulsée vers la rampe murale, métallique et froide, avant de retomber sur les marches ; dans sa chute, elle protégea instinctivement Harry. Elle se releva aussi vite que possible, son dos l'élançant douloureusement, et lança au zélateur (qui était lui aussi tombé, le sortilège de Protection lui ayant renvoyé une partie de son sortilège) :

« _Stupéfix !_ »

Il s'écroula. Elle se massa le dos un bref instant, puis partit droit vers un long couloir dans lequel elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle était épuisée… Elle avait du mal à courir. Ses jambes et son dos l'élançaient… Sa main tremblait. Mais sa volonté demeurait ferme. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse ! Pour Eux. Pour tous ces gens qui attendaient un cadeau du Ciel. Elle amènerait ce cadeau, coûte que coûte ! Au prix de sa vie si nécessaire. Mais pas maintenant : elle était la seule à pouvoir réanimer la force d'antan d'Harry.

Elle emprunta l'escalier du côté opposé d'où elle provenait.

_Bong… Bong…_

_Bong… Bong…_

Le bruit était assourdissant. Ses tympans étaient douloureux. Puis, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à la rampe pour descendre encore plus vite, elle poussa un vif cri de douleur et ôta sa main de la rampe : elle était devenue brûlante ! Le métal gris se tordait, rougeoyait et commençait à fumer. Voldemort ! Il cherchait, de tout la haut, à l'handicaper, et n'aurait de cesse de déchaîner ses artifices pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Elle reprit sa descente, tandis que les rampes se tordaient toujours sous la chaleur magique. Il ne pouvait le faire pour les marches, car ses serviteurs les empruntaient. Mais c'était Voldemort : s'il désirait vraiment la stopper, il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier ses propres soldats. Ils ne comptaient guère, comparée à la perte d'Harry et tout le prestige que véhiculerait cet acte pour la résistance, lui redonnant un nouveau souffle et gonflant à nouveau d'espérance les cœurs des gens.

_Bong… Bong…_

_Bong… Bong…_

Les tambours… Leur terrible son résonnait et faisait écho à celui de son propre cœur.

Elle ne savait même plus à quel étage elle se trouvait. Le dixième ? Le onzième ? Ou encore plus haut ? Elle n'osait espérer être plus en bas. Espoir déçu tuait la vertu. Elle reprit sa descente.

Mais, soudain, elle s'arrêta et ferma vivement les yeux : des lueurs spectrales apparaissent sur les murs, qui semblaient danser, étant devenus livides sous l'effet de quelque magie noire. De terrifiants visages se détachaient sur ceux-ci, hurlant sur elle, déchirant leur face blême en d'ignobles rictus de haine pure mêlée à une envie et une rage insatiables. La Tour des Horreurs… Voldemort s'escrimait à la déstabiliser. Mais elle ne devait pas céder ! Elle ouvrit les yeux, et, baissant la tête pour ne pas voir les murs onduler en se muant en d'illusoires mais non moins effrayantes figures fantomatiques, elle reprit sa descente.

Les rampes ignées.

Les tambours sataniques.

Les murs méphistophéliques.

Toute la Tour, unie sous la coupe de ténèbres du Tyran, mettait tout en œuvre pour l'entraver dans son dessein. La Tour était comme vivante ! Et elle se dressait contre elle, comme un immuable monstre marmoréen dans lequel une légère luciole luminescente aurait tenté de s'échapper.

Fuyant chimères et chahut, elle descendait toujours, sourde, aveugle ; la seule chose qu'elle voyait était la porte finale, qu'elle devait impérativement franchir.

Fuir ou faillir.

S'échapper ou échouer.

Elle courait. Courait… Les escaliers n'étaient plus ; ils étaient ténèbres et métal. Les couloirs n'existaient plus ; ils étaient ténèbres et tunnels.

Les zélateurs…

_Là ! Bong… Bong…_

_Bong… Par ici ! Bong…_

_Bong… Bong… Par là !_

_Bong… Elle est ici ! Bong…_

_Stoppez-la ! Bong, bong…_

Des tambours, du tumulte, des ténèbres ; la terreur…

Vite !

Courir ! Descendre !

Elles s'engagea dans un couloir, avec la vélocité d'une proie ayant totalement cédé à la panique, poursuivie par le plus hideux des chasseurs. Déjà, elle entendait, parmi les bruits des tambours et des autres bruits que concoctait Voldemort, les cris des zélateurs qui poursuivaient… Elle entendait le fusement des éclairs, les injonctions, les injures et les quolibets.

Ne pas s'arrêter… La douleur disparaîtrait ! Elle y laisserait ce qu'il faudrait, mais elle parviendrait à son but. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Rien…

Non ! 

La voie était coupée.

Elle s'arrêta… Des fidèles de Voldemort. Coincée, prise comme un rat, entre les zélateurs qui la poursuivaient et ceux qui l'avaient précédée ! Elle était au milieu du couloir. Vite… Une solution !

_Bong… Bong…_

_Bong… Bong…_

Elle s'élança soudain en avant, avec un cri de furie tel qu'il figea net les zélateurs ; et elle s'exclama :

« _Explodere !_ »

Le rayon frappa le sol, droit devant les zélateurs ; il y eut une terrible explosion, et le monde ne fut plus que chaos sonore pendant quelques instants, entre tambours, cris de douleur, explosion, acuité et hurlements. Puis elle baissa la tête et reprit sa course en hâte : déjà, les Fervents derrière elle s'étaient remis du choc et lançaient leurs éclairs mortels.

Elle sauta par-dessus les corps des serviteurs du Tyran inertes, évanouis, assommés ou gémissant. A l'endroit où le rayon avait atterri, le sol était davantage noirci par une sorte de flocon de cendres d'une taille démesurée.

La souffrance…

_Bong… Bong…_

_Bong… Bong…_

Elle obliqua vers l'escalier, l'enfer régnant autour d'elle. A moitié sourde et aveugle, elle dévala les escaliers comme seul un fou aurait pu le faire, semant même les zélés qui pourtant avaient voué leur vie à l'idéal qu'ils pouvaient désormais atteindre en la capturant.

Le couloir… Là ! Elle reconnaissait cet endroit. Si tant est qu'on puisse reconnaître une horreur entre les différentes atrocités aux alentours… Courir, courir, courir. Encore et encore ! La douleur ne comptait pas. Son dessein. Son but. Son objectif. Harry. L'espoir. La vie ! Vite… Les serviteurs de Voldemort s'étaient déjà engagés à sa poursuite, hurlant en vain et lançant inutilement des éclairs de stupéfixion. Mais elle avait de l'avance ! Et elle portait en elle une espérance infiniment plus pure que là leur. La folie avait été son manteau ! Mais le vent qui soufflait menaçait de le faire se dissiper. Courir, courir. Ne pas faiblir.

_Bong… Bong…_

_Bong… Bong…_

Un escalier.

Puis un autre…

Toujours le chaos.

Encore un…

Elle était arrivée au rez-de-chaussée !

Elle se mit à courir éperdument. Le Portail en fer forgé, sombre, haut et infranchissable, lui paraissait plus somptueux encore que la Porte du Paradis. Elle passa en coup de vent devant le lieu où elle avait attendu, terrifiée, que les trois premiers hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés ici ne s'éloignent, puis courut vers la sortie…

Et s'arrêta.

Puis s'éleva une voix monstrueuse, glaciale, sardonique et triomphante, qui semblait provenir des entrailles même de la Tour, caverneuse et terrible ; et c'était celle de Voldemort :

« La voie est close. »

En effet, dix zélateurs l'attendaient, une trentaine de mètres plus loin, baguette au poing et rictus au visage. Ils s'approchèrent…

Derrière elle. Les autres arrivaient… Une quinzaine, au moins. Les tambours avaient cessé. La Chasse était finie… _Elle avait échoué !_

_Gong !_

Elle recula dans un coin sombre du hall monstrueusement vaste, tandis que vingt-cinq zélateurs s'avançaient vers elle, baguettes pointées sur elle, avec une lenteur et un sadisme calculés.

« Abandonne tout espoir. »

La voix contenait une hideuse satisfaction.

« _Jamais !_ », hurla Ginny.

Elle sortit la Pierre, mais la garda cachée.

Puis, soudain, les zélateurs s'arrêtèrent, et tous tournèrent la tête vers le fond du couloir d'entrée qui joignait la Porte à quelque salle oubliée, où cérémonies et sacrifices régnaient en maître.

Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres, mais elle vit tout de même les effluves du sadisme les traverser – tous.

Puis elle entendit un grondement monstrueux. Les zélateurs, qui formaient un demi-cercle la cernant, elle qui s'était retranchée dans un coin du hall, se retirèrent en reculant.

Et Ginny vit enfin de quoi avaient parlé les trois Prêtres Noirs.

_Gong !_

Voldemort avait perverti. Par quelque procédé monstrueux, connu uniquement de son esprit dément, il avait croisé des monstres déjà hideux en une abomination qui ne pouvait provenir que de l'ultime dépravation, la perversion finale et la déliquescente démence d'un fou.

Car la bête qui se tenait devant elle, la fixant avec les yeux d'un chasseur impitoyable devant une proie acculée, ne pouvait être naturelle. Des substances visqueuses et gluantes se mêlaient à la sueur pour ruisseler sur ses flancs couleurs de boues, hérissés par endroits de piques. Elle dévoila des dents longues comme des scies, de la bave souillant le sol froid, tandis qu'elle fixait de ses yeux jaunes et bestiaux Ginny, effrayée, tenant étroitement serrée la Pierre dans sa main. Le monstre remua la patte, de la même manière qu'un taureau lorsqu'il s'apprête à charger, et émit un grognement caverneux qui fit frissonner Ginny. Puis la bête se releva légèrement, se tenant sur ses deux pattes, comme si elle se cabrait – et voilà qu'elle se tenait totalement droite sur ses jambes ! Les zélateurs la regardaient, certains apeurés, d'autre neutres, froids et distants, et d'autres encore aux visages rayés d'un sourire sadique, en prévision du spectacle auquel ils allaient assister. La bête huma l'air quelques instants, dans des bruits d'inspiration qui résonnèrent avec une force inouïe dans le silence de plomb qui s'était installé dans le grand hall.

« De la chair humaine… »

La voix était lente, monstrueuse et caverneuse, et Ginny fut saisie d'horreur, car c'était le monstre qui venait de parler ainsi. Elle n'osa penser à ce qu'avait pu être cette créature, avant de sombrer dans les affres de l'hideuse mutation.

Ginny raffermit son emprise sur sa baguette, tout en cachant encore mieux la Pierre, et prit un air déterminé. Les zélateurs éclatèrent de rire, se moquant d'elle, lançant quolibets et sarcasmes. Mais elle les ignora ; de toute manière, elle ne les entendait plus : elle avait focalisé son attention sur la bête. De toute évidence, sa carapace était à même de stopper les sortilèges de Stupéfixion. Mais elle possédait forcément un point faible ! Le tout était de savoir où – et quelle magie était en mesure de l'atteindre.

« Silence… », intima la bête – et tous les zélateurs se turent, en lançant à celle-ci des regards teintés de reproche et d'effroi mêlés.

Puis la bête se remit sur ses quatre pattes, et se mit à tourner autour de Ginny, en restant à distance respectueuse, tout en émettant une sorte de grognement sourd, latent et menaçant. Puis, avec une vivacité qui parut insolite pour un monstre d'une taille pareille, elle bondit avec un grognement de rage sur Ginny.

« _Stellare !_ »

Une immense lumière solide éclata juste devant les yeux de la bête, qui se heurta à elle et fut brutalement repoussé au sol, avec un hurlement de douleur caverneux – et terriblement humain. Elle mordit la poussière, inconsciente. Tous les zélateurs observaient, interdits, la scène : la bête terrassée en un quart de seconde par la jeune fille frêle qui se tenait dans l'ombre, mince silhouette encapuchonnée paraissant si fragile et désespérée.

Mais il n'en était rien.

« Blasphème ! », hoqueta l'un des serviteurs de Voldemort. « Elle a porté la main sur un des Chiens du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! A mort ! »

Il remua sa baguette et un sortilège en sortit, faisant se dresser les cheveux des zélateurs à côté de lui. Mais le sort d'attaque fut absorbée par la protection lumineuse de Ginny comme s'il n'avait jamais été lancé, sans un bruit ni un éclair ; Ginny sentit seulement que l'air s'était passablement rafraîchi, autour d'elle.

Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers celui qui l'avait attaqué, brandit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur lui. Il recula avec un air craintif. Elle ne dit mot, le fixant avec une expression impavide.

Mais en elle, ses pensées bouillonnaient : elles rêvaient du Portail situé quelques mètres plus loin, de la place au-dehors, des rues sombres de Londres, et même de son taudis et du ciel gris qui formait un voile morose au-dessus de Londres ; tout, pourvu qu'elle quitte cet endroit et mette Harry en sécurité afin de le « ranimer ». Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il dormait toujours… Que cela était étrange ! Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce problème : sa protection ne serait pas infinie. Les zélateurs se concertaient à voix basse, baguettes et yeux fixés sur elle, attendant un ordre provenant d'en haut.

La voix de Voldemort revint, magiquement amplifiée, monstrueuse, glaciale et impersonnelle.

« Rends-toi. »

Elle resta de glace. Les zélateurs levèrent machinalement la tête vers le plafond. Et Voldemort ordonna :

« Tuez-la. »

Aussitôt, les sortilèges fusèrent vers elle. Eclairs de Stupéfixion, de Pétrification, d'Attraction, de Désarment, de Foudre, de magie noire convergèrent tous vers elle en un maelström d'éclairs colorés – mais tous fondirent comme neige au soleil devant la protection de lumière. Néanmoins, Ginny la sentit faiblir – et aussi les zélateurs, puisqu'ils continuèrent à arroser cette protection branlante à l'aide de sortilèges variés.

Alors Ginny brandit la Pierre. La voix de Voldemort revint :

« Attendez. »

Plus aucun zélateur ne bougea ni ne pipa mot. Immobiles, ils regardèrent le plafond, en attente d'instructions plus claires.

« La Pierre », réclama Voldemort.

Ginny resta de marbre. Mais, soudain, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Sa main gauche, où elle tenait sa main, se tendait toute seule au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que la Pierre essayait d'échapper à son étreinte ! Elle serra les dents et se mit à tirer vers le bas de toutes ses forces, de toute sa volonté qui fléchissait ; mais la Main de Fer, à des étages au-dessus d'elle, qui appartenait au Tyran, était impitoyable : déjà, elle ne retenait plus la Pierre que sur la moitié de sa surface. Elle serra les dents à nouveau, tandis que son bras était tendu au point, lui semblait-il, de se rompre… Ses doigts se desserraient sous l'emprise de la volonté de Voldemort, tandis que la Pierre montait doucement, doucement… Et avec elle, c'était son unique espoir qui s'en allait. Elle ne devait pas la laisser partir ! Tout sauf Harry et la Pierre. La voix caverneuse du Tyran revint, mais ce n'étaient pas des paroles qu'elle entendit : c'était un rire satanique, un rire de triomphe précoce. La Pierre était désormais figé : elle n'arrivait pas à quitter la main de Ginny, sous les impulsions de Voldemort, mais celles-ci restaient également impuissantes à l'extraire totalement de l'étreinte de Ginny.

Puis celle-ci, au beau milieu de sa douleur, eut une idée lumineuse – et c'était le cas de le dire. Elle colporta sa volonté dans la Pierre, comme si elle était sa baguette, et s'écria :

« _Aurare !_ »

La Pierre devint totalement jaune, une brillante topaze qui répandit une lumière totalement aveuglante dans le hall. Les zélateurs hurlèrent, lâchant leurs baguettes et couvrant vainement leurs yeux douloureux, devant lesquels dansaient des lueurs rétiniennes orangées, mauves ou verdâtres.

Mais le plus terrifiant fut le cri de douleur pure, qui monta des entrailles de la Tour et hurla sa crainte et son envie de la Pierre mêlées, en un abominable son caverneux qui fit frissonner Ginny. Car la source de lumière de la Pierre était montée directement jusqu'à Voldemort, et semblait même avoir percé ses ténèbres. Il avait voulu s'approprier la Pierre par la volonté, et la Pierre le lui avait rendu en le brûlant intérieurement.

Ginny reprit rapidement ses esprits et courut à travers le hall, fuyant éperdument les spectres et les ombres de la Tour. La voix de Voldemort avait disparu, mais les zélateurs gémissaient toujours de douleur. Elle se précipita droit sur la Porte, et l'ouvrit de nouveau avec la Pierre. Le grincement l'informa de la réussite de cette entreprise, et elle se faufila au-dehors en courant. Lorsqu'elle fut à dix mètres du Portail, elle brandit la Pierre et s'écria :

« _Scellere_ »

Puis elle se mit à faire les cent pas, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, brandissant sa baguette et effectuant avec de petits mouvements. Il y eut un bruit étrange, et elle sut que son sortilège avait fonctionné. Désormais, les zélateurs pouvaient la poursuivre ! Ils auraient alors une très mauvaise surprise.

Puis elle se mit à courir de nouveau, fuyant cette Tour, fuyant la nébuleuse et malveillante présence qui y siégeait, fuyant l'horreur et les zélateurs. Elle traversa une suite de rues, plus vite les unes que les autres, ne prenant pas même garde aux gens qu'elle rencontrait, aux maisons devant lesquelles elle passait, aux obstacles qu'elle enjambait, pas plus qu'à la misère qu'elle aurait pu remarquer.

Elle utilisa un trajet complexe, pour dérouter les éventuels poursuivants, même si elle doutait qu'il y en eut. Elle arriva bientôt sur une sorte de petite colline – on aurait plutôt dit un gros monticule de terre – en courant, lançant de fréquents coups d'œil derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta au sommet, observant toujours Londres endormi et plongée sous de lourds nuages gris qui semblaient ne jamais devoir se dissiper.

Puis elle se retourna – et ce qu'elle observa la rendit aux anges.

Devant elle, de pâles voiles nuageux et pourpres se découpaient au travers du ciel bleu pâle, tandis qu'une émeraude d'une sublimité à nulle autre pareille naissait à l'Ouest, poudrant de rose, de rouge et d'orange le ciel voilé, le déchirant en de magnifiques nuances colorées. Les hauts nuages noirs et lourds apparaissaient rayonnants, dans la lueur carmin. Les autres nuages, gris, éthérés, légers ou cotonneux, étaient tous rayés de lueurs subtiles, allant de l'or à l'orange, en passant par le rose, et même des tons aurore. Le ciel même semblait célébrer l'apparition d'un nouveau Jour, l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Il n'y avait pas signal plus somptueux pour fêter cette victoire éclatante.

Ginny jeta un regard tendre à Harry. Il s'était enfin réveillé ! Et il la regardait avec ses petits yeux émeraude si graves. Elle lui sourit et le tourna de manière à ce qu'il puisse admirer le paysage melliflu et brillant.

« Tu vois le soleil ? C'est beau, hein ? »

Elle le berça doucement, pendant quelques instants où ils furent seuls au monde avec le ciel éclatant. Puis elle le regarda de nouveau : il n'avait eu aucune réaction notable et regardait devant lui indifféremment. Elle sentit son cœur fondre de compassion. Quelle horreur ! Le pauvre avait dû passer tellement d'années, dans cette salle obscure de pures ténèbres, sous-nourri avec animosité et subissant en permanence la haine de Voldemort, qu'il n'était même plus en mesure de réagir. Mais c'était fini !

Elle parvint à rentrer dans son taudis, hâtivement mais en paix. Elle verrouilla la porte et alla déposer Harry, endormi, sur un berceau confortable qui, quelques instants plus tôt, était encore une table basse. Elle alluma un feu rapidement dans l'âtre exiguë, puis entama directement la préparation de sa potion. Elle était fatiguée, et la potion était terriblement ardue… Mais elle ne devait ni failli ni dormir. Une goutte en trop, et c'était fini ! Des ingrédients réunis au prix de périlleuses infiltrations partiraient en fumée en un instant – et la délivrance d'Harry aurait été vaine !

Elle remua l'eau bouillante du chaudron, et commença par y ajouter quelques graines d'élabore. Attendre cinq minutes, remuer le tout. Température élevée… Le liquide tourna au bleu violacé. Parfait ! Et maintenant, les racines d'asphodèle… Lentement, en les disséminant sur toute la surface de l'eau, tout en remuant le tout afin de les diluer rapidement. La mixture prit un tournant verdâtre. Tout marchait, pour l'instant. Elle ajouta ensuite une demi-douzaine d'ingrédients successifs, minutieusement dosés, préparant avec soin sa potion, jetant de brefs coups d'œil à Harry qui était toujours endormi dans son berceau. Puis, une demi-heure et trente-sept ingrédients après le début de cette potion, elle ôta son amulette et la regarda longuement. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle tapota dessus avec sa baguette magique. Ginny mit son amulette juste au-dessus de la potion, sentant sa main devenue plus chaude à cause de la chaleur dégagée par la réaction magique. L'ange représenté sur l'amulette ouvrit ses ailes et en battit quelques instants, puis une fine poudre scintillante, provenant des ailes de l'ange, tomba dans le chaudron.

Elle remit son amulette vide autour du cou, puis se retira promptement dans un coin de la pièce, déplaçant aussi loin que possible le berceau du chaudron. Elle entendit un bouillonnement… Elle devina la mixture devenir rouge. La température montait, dans la salle unique de son « habitation »… Quelques gouttes de la potion allèrent asperger le sol poussiéreux… Le chaudron se mit à trembler violemment, tandis que des gouttes de potions partaient à la verticale et retombaient immédiatement dans la mixture…

Puis toute la potion jaillit soudainement du chaudron, dans un torrent carmin vertical qui alla frapper avec une violence inouïe le « plafond ». Mais le geyser pourpre ne retomba pas en une sorte de champignon de mixture : il redescendit à la verticale, suivant une limite magique qui semblait lui avoir été imposée, et reprit sa place dans le chaudron qui cessa de fulminer.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, éveillé, qui observait d'un œil neutre son entourage. Elle prit le pot qu'elle avait volé dans la Tour, et déversa la substance qu'il contenait dans la Potion, pour la parachever.

Elle avait vraiment de la chance… C'était une potion âpre à réaliser, mais elle prenait un temps minime – c'était d'ailleurs ce qui la rendait si dure. Elle aurait terriblement eu besoin de se reposer… Mais ce n'était pas fini. Elle touilla un peu la mixture, puis alla s'occuper de Harry le temps que la réaction se finisse. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle métamorphosa un récipient quelconque en un biberon, puis alla vers le chaudron. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ne restait que très peu de potion, par rapport à la quantité qu'il y avait avant qu'elle n'ajoutât le dernier ingrédient. Mais la Potion avait vraiment bien fait les choses : elle avait pris une teinte laiteuse, apte à plaire à un bébé, et à éventuellement le convaincre, s'il était récalcitrant, que ce n'était rien de plus que du lait inoffensif et nourrissant.

Mais lorsqu'elle présenta le biberon rempli de la substance laiteuse à Harry, son sourire s'effaça instantanément : pour qu'il y ait une telle gravité dans ses yeux émeraude, il ne pouvait qu'être conscient que son faible bonheur temporaire n'allait pas durer, et qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir une âpre tâche qu'il lui faudrait absolument réussir. Il y avait encore du « vieux Harry » dans ce bébé, elle en était persuadée. Mais il but docilement son biberon, comme résigné.

Puis Ginny s'écarta, lorsqu'il eût fini.

La Potion sembla faire effet, puisque, soudain, le bébé fut soulevé de la table où l'avait juché Ginny, semblant rayonner intérieurement. Puis une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce, forçant Ginny à fermer et vainement se protéger les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle le la lumière baissa enfin, elle les rouvrit. Elle vit que Harry, redevenu adulte, était allongé sur le sol, la main sur les yeux, immobile. Elle avait réussi ! Son cœur menaça d'exploser de joie. Enfin, enfin ! Après toutes ces années, elle avait réussi ! Elle se précipita sur Harry, qui avait repris sa taille et ses traits normaux. Il était inconscient, et ne bougeait pas. Elle sortit la Pierre de sa poche, et la passa doucement au-dessus de lui, pendant quelques minutes, avec une expression de ravissement indicible sur le visage. La Pierre avait pris une élégante teinte rose. Puis Harry hoqueta, comme s'il n'avait pas avalé d'air depuis des siècles. Avec un hurlement de joie qu'elle ne tenta même pas de retenir, Ginny rangea la Pierre dans sa poche et, prenant Harry par l'encolure de sa robe qui était réapparue avec lui, elle le releva doucement. C'était la même robe qu'il portait, lors de la Bataille, quelques années plus tôt…

Harry s'étrangla encore quelques instants, puis il secoua la tête et prit un rythme de respiration normal.

- Qui est là ? croassa-t-il. Où sommes-nous ? Tout est noir…

- Oh, Harry !

Elle se jeta à son cou, pleurant de bonheur. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant une éternité, sans rien dire, fermant les yeux. Qu'y avait-il à dire, de toute manière ? Trop fort était leur bonheur pour qu'il s'exprime verbalement.

- Ginny, c'est vraiment toi ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé… J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi très, très longtemps… Que s'est-il passé… ? Quand sommes-nous… ? Et… où sommes-nous… ?

Elle le regarda. Ses yeux émeraude semblaient fixer un point derrière elle. Après un bref coup d'œil dans son dos, elle revint à lui.

- Nous… Je te raconterai plus tard, s'interrompit-elle joyeusement. Nous sommes chez moi, pour l'instant ! Harry… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il agita les bras et remua un peu ses jambes, puis fit de même avec son cou.

- Oui, je crois… Quand sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes en 2006, Harry. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non… Tout est encore flou… Je ne vois rien... Je ne me souviens pas… J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des siècles… Ginny… Tu ne pourrais pas allumer… ?

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, puis agita sa baguette et éclaira mieux la salle.

- Voilà ! fit-elle gaiement.

Mais le visage d'Harry ne contenait plus aucune once de joie. Ginny sentit son cœur manquer un battement... Le visage d'Harry semblait fait de pierre, figé dans la neutralité – ou l'horreur indicible. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était étrange, étranglée, angoissée ; elle semblait provenir d'outre-tombe. Et elle disait :

« Ginny… Je crois que je suis aveugle. »

* * *

**¤ FIN ¤**


	4. Requiem For a Dream

**Avec l'Aube se lève l'Espoir**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre IV : Requiem For a Dream

« _Parfois, il n'est pas possible de se rebeller dans la réalité._

_Alors on se révolte dans les rêves._ »

Ginny resta interdite devant la révélation brutale. Harry était muet, et regardait devant lui. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi, lorsqu'il était encore bébé. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'il regardait un point situé derrière elle.

La cécité… Cela n'était pas possible. C'était trop injuste ! Après toute une vie de malheurs s'enchaînant les uns aux autres, voilà que la cécité s'y ajoutait ! C'était révoltant !

- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible, dit Ginny d'une voix étranglée. J'ai… J'ai dû faire une erreur, dans la Potion. C'est… C'est ma faute.

- Non, Ginny, répondit fermement Harry.

Il tourna son visage vers elle. Ses yeux émeraude ne voyaient rien… C'était beaucoup trop dur à admettre.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ôte-toi très vite cette idée de la tête. Sans toi, je ne serais pas là ! C'est déjà bien assez, non ?

- Mais… Harry, comment est-ce que tu…

- On verra plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas moi, l'important, pour l'instant. C'est toi. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Qu'y avait-il à répondre ?

- Tu… te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, Harry ?

Elle l'avait ramené – mais ils n'avaient pas même le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ! Leur action nécessiterait la plus grande vélocité. C'était injuste, totalement injuste. Il venait de passer près de huit ans dans les ténèbres les plus absolues – et elle allait être obligée de le faire agir rapidement ! C'était révoltant.

- Je… Non. Tout est noir, dans ma tête… Si : je me rappelle de… Du combat contre Voldemort.

- Tu… Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a décidé, après ça ?

- Non… Ginny, qui s'est-il passé ? Qui… Ginny, ai-je vraiment dormi pendant huit ans ? Je ne comprends pas… Où est Voldemort ? Qu'a-t-il fait, depuis ? Est-ce qu'il a vaincu ? Je…

Son visage se fendit soudain d'inquiétude.

- Où est Ron ? Et Hermione ? Où sont tous les autres ? Tes frères, tes parents ? Lupin ? Dumbledore ? Qu'est devenu Poudlard ?

Ginny sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle venait de le ramener à la vie, et elle devait lui annoncer tant d'horreurs, tant de cruautés et d'atrocités… Le rôle qu'elle avait à jouer était désormais immonde. C'était cruel. Abject. Répugnant. Et elle devait le faire…

- Ginny ! Ginny, réponds-moi !

Elle ne put que murmurer :

- Je suis désolé…

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et laissa couler ses larmes. Tous les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête… Ils étaient trop horribles. Son père, sa mère, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Hermione, tous morts, morts, morts...

Lorsqu'elle se fut ressaisi, elle vit le visage d'Harry complètement perdu dans la douleur.

- Comment… murmura-t-il.

- Ils… Lors de la Bataille. Les Mangemorts étaient trop nombreux… Il n'y avait pas assez d'Aurors… Et puis… Le combat. B… Beaucoup sont tombés là. Il y a eu… Votre duel. Tu as sérieusement blessé Voldemort, là-bas. (Il y avait une note de fierté dans sa voix.) Je crois qu'il a perdu un œil, ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Tout ça pour rien, répliqua Harry avec colère. Moi, j'ai perdu les deux, et toi tu as perdu toute ta famille.

Il y eut un moment de silence, ponctué par les sanglots de Ginny.

- Et puis… Les Mangemorts étaient trop nombreux. Il… Il n'y avait plus assez d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre. C'était… Un immense champ de bataille. Des cadavres, partout… Ça ne servait plus à rien… Tu voulais encore continuer à te battre, mais… Mais je t'ai forcé à fuir. Il… Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, Harry. C'est pour ça que… Ça ne servait à rien que tu continues… Tu n'étais plus en état de te battre. Voldemort non plus… Mais il y avait encore les Mangemorts… Alors… On est partis se réfugier dans une des cachettes de l'Ordre…

Harry était immobile. Son visage n'était plus que souffrance.

- Et c'est là qu'on a… qu'on a monté ce plan.

- Quel plan ?

Sa voix était totalement étranglée.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles plus ?

Il secoua lentement la tête.

- C'était un plan totalement fou… Mais nous étions désespérés. Et nous avions besoin de temps… Désespérément besoin de temps. Pour reformer la résistance, tout ça… Alors on a décidé de compter sur l'orgueil de Voldemort. On t'a… On a préparé une potion qui allait te faire redevenir enfant. (Il eut un hoquet de surprise.) Oui, c'était… C'était totalement fou. C'était de la magie ancienne… Le but… Voldemort devait croire que tu était devenu inoffensif. Il aurait alors désiré te garder près de lui… Pour t'exhiber, comme une sorte de trophée. Tu comprends ? Nous avons monté une mise en scène pour l'abuser… Et j'ai déclenché le Charme au bon moment. L'arrogance de Voldemort ne nous a pas déçus… Les gens arrogants sont terriblement prévisibles, fit-elle froidement. Le but, c'était de gagner du temps afin de rassembler un soutien suffisant ou une arme apte à détruire Voldemort…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Et je l'ai trouvée, cette arme ! annonça-t-elle avec une note de joie dans la voix.

Mais l'effet ne trompa ni Harry, ni elle. Il y eut un très long moment de silence… Puis Harry murmura :

- De la folie… Ils ont tous été tués pour de la folie, Ginny. Si j'échoue, qu'adviendra-t-il ? Voldemort est toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui dirige le Monde des Sorciers, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça tristement. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait le voir… Mais le silence était tout aussi éloquent. Et le « Oui… » restait bloqué dans sa gorge.

- Il faut… Il faut que tu me dises ce qui se passe, dehors. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort a fait… Sur qui on peut compter, maintenant que… que…

_Que tous les autres sont partis…_

- Je… La résistance est très, très faible, Harry.

- Tout le monde baisse la tête ? Tout le monde accepte la loi de ce tyran ?

Il y avait de la rage dans sa voix.

- Alors que tant de vies ont été sacrifiées, les gens n'osent pas protester, c'est ça ?

- Il faut les comprendre, Harry. Ils…

- Les comprendre ? Mais pourquoi ne se révoltent-ils pas ? Sont-ils contents de leur sort ? C'est révoltant, Ginny !

- Voldemort a instauré une religion, Harry. Il… Non, c'est trop horrible. Je ne peux pas…

Elle ne pouvait pas… Il venait juste de sortir de l'horreur. Elle n'avait _pas_ le droit de l'y replonger… L'horreur de la réalité. C'était trop difficile…

_- Ils sacrifient des gens sur les autels_.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Harry. Mais… Comment ça, « sacrifier » ?

Il avait toutes les peines du monde à y croire. Toutes les peines du Monde… Voldemort avait instauré une démence qui s'était immiscée au quotidien des gens. Pour quelqu'un qui avait dormi huit ans, cela n'était tout simplement pas possible de croire à cela. La religion noire de Voldemort était d'une telle folie qu'il fallait la voir pour la croire. Fort heureusement, il ne pourrait jamais la voir… Ce serait bien le seul sinistre avantage de sa cécité : il ne pourrait pas voir la misère du monde, les sacrifices et les gens brisés.

- Ils… Ils choisissent quelqu'un au hasard, dans la foule. Ils forcent les gens à y assister et à crier de joie… Oh, Harry, c'est si horrible !

- Et que font-ils, ensuite… ?

Mais il paraissait déjà connaître la suite du déroulement de la cérémonie.

- Ils… Les zélateurs ont…

- Les zélateurs ?

- Les « prêtres » de Voldemort. Ils l'ont appelé « Dieu-Serpent », ajouta-t-elle avec un dégoût total.

- « _Dieu-Serpent_ » ? Une _religion_ ? Des _sacrifices _? Ces gens sont complètement fous ! s'indigna-t-il. Il faut absolument mettre fin à tout ça !

Ginny le regarda, tandis qu'il fixait un point qu'il ne voyait pas. Il venait pleinement de réaliser ce qui l'attendait… Il aurait à abattre Voldemort. Le point central de toutes ces horreurs. Le pôle majeur autour duquel tournaient toutes ces atrocités. Le tyran…

- _Il faut absolument mettre fin à tout ça_… C'est à moi de le faire. Où dois-je aller ? Où repose Voldemort ? Où sont les derniers résistants ?

- Dans sa Tour. Mais… Attends, Harry, il f…

- Non ! J'ai attendu trop longtemps déjà. Huit ans, Ginny, huit ans ! Huit ans que ces gens voient Voldemort au quotidien. Huit ans de trop. Je dois…

- Tu n'iras nulle part pour l'instant ! Il faut que tu te _reposes_.

- Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! Je me suis assez reposé pendant ces huit ans. J'ai dormi bien trop longtemps. Je…

Mais, comme pour démentir ses paroles, il vacilla. Ginny le retint et le fit s'asseoir sur un canapé. Elle le métamorphosa en quelque chose de plus confortable et ajusta les coussins au niveau de la nuque d'Harry.

- Ginny, laisse-moi y all…

- Non ! Tu vas te reposer, _d'a-bord_ !

- Il y a des gens à délivrer ! s'obstina Harry.

- Harry Potter, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas dormi et mangé convenablement.

- Mais, Ginny, tu ne te rends pas compte de…

- Si, je m'en rends compte. Cela fait huit ans que je vis dans ce qui reste de ce qui fut un jour le Monde de la Magie. Mais je n'ai pas perdu pour autant toute humanité. Tu viens d'avoir un choc, avec cette nouvelle, et tu as passé tes dernières années maltraité et sous-nourri. Et, en plus… Tu es… (Elle ne pouvait prononcer ce mot.) Qui serait assez fou ou impitoyable pour te laisser partir directement pour combattre un psychopathe ? Pas moi, en tout cas. J'ai encore des sentiments, contrairement aux zélateurs. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois… jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. Personne… Personne ne te presse, Harry. Tu prendras le temps qu'il te faudra. Ce sera ton choix.

- Il faut faire vite.

- Tu dormiras _avant_.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Moi, si, répondit Ginny.

- Oh… Je suis désolé, Ginny. J'oublie tout ce que tu as pu vivre et éprouver… Pardonne-moi. C'est toi, qui a dû être la plus rudement touchée. C'est à toi de me dire quand tu seras prête. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Le repas fut funèbre. Ils parlèrent pendant tout le repas de ceux qu'ils avaient perdu. Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, Dumbledore…

- Comment est mort Dumbledore ? demanda Harry, la voix serrée par le chagrin. Tu ne me l'as pas dit, je crois…

Il était mort en voulant protéger Harry. Il ne s'en souvenait visiblement plus. Devait-elle le lui révéler ? Certainement pas. Tant pis pour le mensonge… Ce n'était pas le moment d'accabler Harry. Elle n'en était pas fière.

- Il est mort en ayant voulu sauver Ron, mentit-elle.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Harry acquiesça en silence.

- Il est mort en disant : « Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. » Il… Il a dit que tu comprendrais.

C'était la vérité : elle était là, au moment où il avait rendu son dernier soupir. Elle vit une les yeux émeraude d'Harry devenir brillants de larmes.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, elle le força à aller dormir.

- Je ne pourrai pas m'endormir, Ginny, et tu le sais très bien !

- Tu feras semblant, en ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? (Puis elle fronça les soucils et fit :) Mince…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il faudrait que j'aille prévenir au plus vite les membres de mon Clan que…

- Les membres de ton _quoi_ ?

- Oh… (Elle rougit légèrement.) En fait, la résistance est divisée, alors…

- Pardon ? Non contents de ne pas tous lutter, ils se divisent, en plus ? Mais c'est de la folie, Ginny !

- Je sais, je sais… Il y a toutes sortes de gens, dans les Clans. Mais le mot « Clan » n'est qu'un terme… enfin, un terme un peu pompeux pour désigner une association clandestine.

- Obligés de se cacher pour lutter…

- Oui, Harry, répondit-elle. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'assister de trop près au démantèlement d'un Clan. Ce n'est pas… (Elle frissonna.) C'était horrible… Les zélateurs forcent les gens… Ils les forcent…

Elle attendit quelques secondes que la boule dans sa gorge s'estompe un peu, puis reprit :

- Je dois aller les prévenir.

- Je viens avec toi, déclara fermement Harry en se levant.

- Oh, que non, répliqua Ginny en le faisant se rasseoir.

- Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Comment pourrais-je te prévenir ? Et pourquoi te croiraient-ils, en plus ? Il leur faut une preuve. Une preuve bien vivante… Je veux sortir un peu. Prendre un peu l'air… Marcher de nouveau, avant de…

Elle eut un soupir résigné. Elle savait qu'il avait raison… Et elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Ç'aurait été inhumain. Il avait vécu suffisamment de dures épreuves… Elle le guida doucement et patiemment jusqu'à la sortie, puis le fit marcher en le tenant par la main jusqu'à l'échelle. Là, elle ouvrit la dalle qui scellait l'ouverture, puis le fit monter. Elle le suivit et l'aida à se remettre debout.

C'était le petit matin, sur Londres. Des nuages gris volaient dans le ciel bleu pâle, l'air était frais et vivifiant – voire un peu trop froid. La lumière était faible, et éclairait le spectacle des rues qui se réveillaient. Mais ce spectacle était gris, morne. Volets, portes et cœurs étaient depuis longtemps fermés.

Elle lui rabattit la capuche sur le visage, fit de même, puis, le tenant par le bras droit, ils commencèrent leur lente marche vers le repère où devaient toujours se trouver les membres de son Clan.

Mais, après un tournant à gauche, ils entendirent une voix dans leur dos les héler.

- Eh, vous deux ! Halte ! Contrôle. Que faites-vous ici ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Ginny murmura à Harry de rester calme. Sa baguette était toujours dans sa manche… En quelques secondes, elle pouvait intervenir. Mais si elle pouvait négocier ça diplomatiquement, elle ne s'en priverait pas.

Le zélateur les rejoignit, vêtu d'une robe vert sombre qui jurait horriblement avec son visage pâle et fervent. Ses yeux noirs les fixaient intensément, tandis que tout, dans son attitude, traduisait l'impatience.

Ginny n'avait pas de réponse à apporter.

- Nous… commença-t-elle.

- Avez-vous eu une autorisation spéciale, pour circuler ? demanda vivement le zélateur, l'air menaçant.

Ginny préféra ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas _encore_ besoin de permission spéciale, signée de la main de Voldemort lui-même, pour circuler à cette heure-ci. Visiblement, cet homme était un des plus actifs des zélateurs. Elle en avait souvent rencontré. C'étaient des fanatiques, totalement ; ils arrêtaient les gens au hasard, et les faisaient emprisonner, dans le seul but, semblait-il, de faire des quotas, afin de plaire à leurs chefs et d'ainsi grimper plus vite dans la hiérarchie des zélateurs.

- Nous n'en avons pas besoin.

Stupéfaits, Ginny et l'homme de Voldemort regardèrent Harry ; car c'était lui qui venait de parler. Ginny lui donna de petits coups pressants contre la cheville, mais Harry n'en tint pas compte. Sa capuche était tournée vers la zone où se trouvait l'homme. Harry était guidé par le son de la voix du soldat de Voldemort – et cette voix ne lui plaisait visiblement pas, pas plus que ce qu'elle disait.

- Que dis-tu, chien galeux ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à un Serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mort à toi ! Mort ! Donne-moi immédiatement ton nom, que je…

- Harry Potter.

Le zélateur s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée – comme si on venait de lui donner un coup violent dans le ventre. Puis son visage se referma, et il regarda d'un œil mauvais Harry.

- C'était ta parole de trop, annonça-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Tu vas bientôt avoir l'occasion de tester le tranchant de nos couteaux… Et c'est _moi_ qui te sacrifierai au Dieu-Serpent, prétendu Harry Potter !

Il avait prononcé le nom avec une nuance de dégoût et d'admiration, comme une chose que l'on craint plus que tout mais dont on respecte la puissance. Ce nom hantait encore les nuits de certains.

- Fais silence, intima Harry. Je n'ai pas sacrifié huit ans de ma vie pour être retardé par un chien de Voldemort.

- Blasphème ! hoqueta l'autre. Hérésie ! Sacrilège ! Il a prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! beugla-t-il.

- _Silence !_ répéta Harry. Va dire à ton Maître que j'arrive.

- Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres d'un chien galeux.

- _Attention !_ s'écria Ginny.

Le zélateur venait de sortir sa baguette. Il la lâcha soudain en hurlant, prenant sa main droite avec la gauche, comme si elle venait d'être brûlée.

- _Et maintenant, écoute-moi !_ tonna Harry.

Des flammes se mirent à entourer le zélateur. De hautes flammes de deux mètres de haut, d'un rouge vif et dégageant une énorme chaleur – des flammes magiques. Le soldat de Voldemort se mit à hurler à l'aide. Ginny, pétrifiée, observait la scène.

Aucun volet ne s'était ouvert dans la rue.

- _Remplis la seule utilité qu'aura contenu ta misérable vie, chien de Voldemort ! Rampe, et va annoncer à ton Maître qu'Harry Potter le défie_.

- Jamais ! Harry Potter n'est plus ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a triomphé de lui !

Il y eut un soudain bruit d'embrasement, et les flammes montèrent jusqu'à quatre mètres de hauteur, plus haut encore que les toits des maisons aux alentours. Elles étaient maintenant devenues d'un bleu violacé. Derrière le rideau de flammes, on voyait le zélateur s'agiter, en pure perte. Les flammes ne pouvaient évidemment lui occasionner aucun dommage, mais il n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour le comprendre – et le tout était sacrément impressionnant.

- _Qu'ai-je dit ?_

- Je… Tu… balbutia le zélateur.

-_ Qu'ai-je dit ?_

Ginny observa Harry. Toujours dans l'ombre de sa capuche, il n'avait esquissé aucun geste. Mais le ton de sa voix était impérieux, et roulait comme le tonnerre. Elle éprouvait à cet instant une crainte admirative envers Harry, métamorphosé.

Elle avait devant elle celui qui allait affronter Voldemort.

Les flammes disparurent, laissant l'homme en robe vert sombre à terre, suffoquant, toussant et crachant. Il n'y avait pourtant eu aucune fumée. La sueur coulait à grosses gouttes sur son front. Harry s'approcha de lui en silence, se fiant à son ouïe. L'homme lui lança un regard empli de terreur, de convoitise et d'envie mêlées. Puis, soudain, il s'éleva du sol, comme tracté dans les airs par une main géante. Puis la voix terrifiante d'Harry, immatérielle et divine, retentit de nouveau :

- _Je n'ai aucun respect pour les gens de ton espère répugnante. Va transmettre le message. Ce sera le maigre prix de ta rédemption_.

- Lâchez-moi ! A moi ! Au secours ! Libérez-moi ! Au s…

L'homme avait totalement cédé à la panique. Le fanatisme sur son visage avait cédé sa place à l'hystérie, tandis qu'il se mettait à hurler des dires irraisonnés et irrationnels. Il était désormais à trois mètres du sol, comme allongé sur un tapis invisible. Harry le fit redescendre de deux mètres.

- _Va !_

Et il relâcha brutalement son contrôle, qui semblait télépathique, sur l'homme. Il retomba avec un bruit sourd, puis se releva à une vitesse hallucinante, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites et de la bave venant souiller ses lèvres. Il fila droit en direction de la Tour en hurlant.

Puis la silhouette d'Harry parut moins grande, comme si de nouveau un poids avait fait s'affaisser ses épaules. Sa voix était douce, lorsqu'il parla.

- Allons prévenir les membres de ta confrérie. Il faut prévenir toute la population. Après, il faudra aller se battre.

- Mais… (Elle était complètement stupéfaite.) Pourquoi donc t'es-tu révélé si tôt !

- Il le fallait. Je veux que Voldemort sache que j'arrive. La peur est la plus mauvaise des conseillères.

- Harry… Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Comment cela ?

- Tu n'as pas de baguette ! Elle a été détruite, non ?

- En effet… (Il y eut un court moment de silence.) Mais il existe bien d'autres formes de magie qui ne requièrent pas de baguette. D… Dumbledore me l'avait enseigné, en septième année, acheva-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le contraste était saisissant. Le Harry dur et froid qui avait menacé le zélateur avait cédé sa place à celui qui connaissait la souffrance et les sentiments. Ginny trouva cela très déstabilisant.

- Les choses s'éclaircissent, dans mon esprit, Ginny… poursuivit Harry. Je crois que ma conscience n'était pas totalement perdue, durant toutes ces années. (Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui.) Où est le repère de ta confrérie ?

- P… Par là, déclara Ginny en le prenant par le bras.

Elle ne vit pas, derrière elle, tous les volets s'ouvrir – et les visages tous emplis de la même stupéfaction mêlée d'un improbable espoir. Avant même qu'elle ne tourne au coin de la rue, la rumeur avait déjà atteint la Rue du Pendeuragon, cinq rues plus loin. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de l'étal du vieil homme qui gardait la porte ouvrant sur son Clan, la moitié du Londres Magique murmurait déjà que le Survivant était de retour. Telle une brise de printemps muée en une soudaine bourrasque hivernale, la rumeur enfla, se propageant à la vitesse de la lumière à travers les artères, les ruelles et les passages obscurs de Londres. Le murmure devint bientôt un cri… Et on disait que Harry Potter était revenu ; oui, parfaitement, Harry Potter lui même ! Et on disait même qu'il était actuellement au Passage de Chaume… Et ces murmures, ces murmures, qui ne cessaient d'enfler… Bientôt, les volets et les portes s'ouvrirent à la lumière, tandis que l'espoir pénétrait les cœurs et mettait en branle la gigantesque machine humaine éprouvée du Londres Magique, et que pas et cris retentissaient à nouveau dans des rues auparavant désertes.

Londres renaissait. La terreur refluait pour laisser place à un espoir. Un espoir de fou, disait-on, mais un espoir tout de même. Il fallait aller vérifier… Oui, il fallait y aller. Des quatre coins de Londres, en provenance de l'Allée Droite, de la Cour aux Serpents, de la Rue Vespera et de l'Avenue Ailée, des gens se mirent en marche. Ils étaient vêtues de noir, mais ils resplendissaient intérieurement. Le pèlerinage commença. L'afflux de gens augmentait sans cesse, à chaque seconde, à chaque minute. Bientôt, les maisons furent vides et lesrues pleines. Les zélateurs furent vains à stopper le phénomène de masse : on ne stoppait pas une foule brûlante d'espérance. Les soldats de Voldemort furent écartés, mis de côté, assommés – ou pire, lorsque quelque terrible vengeance traînait encore dans les cœurs des gens.

Harry était en train de s'exprimer lorsqu'il y eut trois brefs coups à la porte. Ginny alla jeter un coup d'œil, puis ouvrit, baguette magique à la main.

- Vous f'riez mieux d'v'nir voir ça d'vous même, annonça le vieil homme. D'ma vie, j'avoue n'jamais avoir vu ça, et ça fait bien que'ques années qu'on n'a pas vu pareille chose.

Intrigués, Harry et Ginny suivirent le vieil homme, les membres du Clan sur leurs talons. Le vieil homme découpa la porte et se retourna, satisfait, en riant.

- Z'allez êt' surpris, c'est moi qui vous l'dit !

Il ouvrit la porte.

Ginny sortit en reculant, guidant Harry au-dehors.

Puis elle se retourna, et regarda, bouche bée, la foule qui emplissait la rue à perte de vue. Chaque centimètre carré était rempli d'homme ou d'espoir. Tous regardaient avec une lueur extatique Harry, comme s'il était une incarnation divine et mystique venant les délivrer. Ginny décrivit rapidement le spectacle à Harry, qui acquiesça. Mais Harry avait toujours sa capuche ; aussi un homme lança-t-il :

- Est-on bien sûr que cet homme est le Survivant ? Qu'il ôte sa capuche, que nous puissions mieux le voir !

Harry porta la main à sa capuche et l'enleva lentement. Puis il attendit, dans le silence de plomb, fixant droit devant lui, sans rien voir ni entendre – car il ne pouvait voir et le silence était complet. Ginny regardait admirativement Harry, un sourire de pure joie sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle se réjouissait intérieurement de la présence de la foule. Voldemort allait chuter ! Rien ni personne ne pouvait lutter contre le flot populaire. Londres se révoltait ! Londres avait répondu à l'appel de l'espoir – et l'appel ne les avait pas déçus.

Il y eut un bruit de murmure ébahi à travers la foule, et toutes les lueurs dans les yeux se teintèrent d'une admiration révérencieuse. Puis un autre bruit parcourut la foule, il y eut quelques mouvements de bras, et tout le monde s'agenouilla en regardant le sol. Le silence était celui qui aurait régné dans un sanctuaire sacré.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ginny.

- Que font-ils ? Quel est ce silence ?

Gênée, Ginny répondit :

- Ils… Ils se sont tous agenouillés. Certains prient, même…

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour instaurer une religion, ni pour être vénéré, siffla Harry.

Il était furieux que des gens s'inclinent devant lui. Il n'était pas un Dieu !

- Comprend-les, Harry… Pour eux, tu es une figure mythique. Tu es leur Sauveur !

- Relevez-vous ! Relevez-vous ! dit Harry à voix haute. (Puis, à voix basse :) Qu'ils m'aident, et non me vénèrent. Je suis un homme comme eux. J'ai échoué de la plus importante des responsabilités, c'est tout.

Sa voix était basse, mais elle contenait les accents de l'irritation.

- Que font-ils ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

- Ils attendent et te regardent.

Puis il y eut un bruit d'agitation dans la foule, et celle-ci gronda. Les rangs s'éclaircirent, tandis que les gens reculaient vers les murs. Arrivèrent alors huit hommes, traînant derrière eux quatre zélateurs terrifiés. Leurs expressions ferventes étaient empreintes du masque de la terreur. Ils portaient les robes vert sombre réglementaires.

- Que se passe-t-il… ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

- Ô Survivant, commença l'un des hommes. Nous avons trouvé ces quatre misérables en train de commettre quelque crime ou maléfice, et avons cru bon de Te les amener. Que devons-nous faire ? Devons-nous les pendre, Monseigneur ?

Harry ne pouvait voir l'expression féroce de l'homme, mais il entendait très clairement les intonations d'espérance dans sa voix.

- Je ne suis pas plus votre Seigneur que celui qui encouragera de telles pratiques barbares, annonça Harry d'une voix forte. Il faut s'en prendre aux racines, non aux feuilles. (Ginny eut un sourire rayonnant.) Enfermez-les quelque part. Ils seront jugés en temps et en heure. (Puis il murmura à Ginny :) J'ai horreur de ça ! Ces gens croient que je suis venu tout droit du Ciel pour les guider. Je n'ai aucune autorité sur eux. Je n'ai aucun droit sur eux. Et pourtant, je me retrouve ici à leur donner des ordres ! C'est de la folie…

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un organise les choses, Harry. Et mieux vaut que ce soit toi, un symbole fort, qu'un inconnu que personne ne suivrait.

- Je n'aime pas ça, Ginny.

- Je le sais, Harry… Je le sais. (Moment de silence.) La foule attend. Tu dois leur dire quelque chose, organiser les choses. Tu ne dois pas les laisser se refroidir. Profite de leur attention pour qu'ils t'aident.

- Je ne veux qu'aucun d'eux ne meurent ! Le combat sera entre Voldemort et moi. Trop de sang a déjà coulé.

- Harry, Voldemort a des zélateurs, des soldats qui lui seront fidèles jusqu'à la mort ! Ils sont trop engagés de son côté pour pouvoir tourner leur veste. Ils le serviront sinon par fidélité, par intérêt. Tu as entendu comme moi ! Les zélateurs n'auront pas une grande espérance de vie, dans la rue. Il se feraient lyncher et pendre ! Il faut empêcher ça. Trop de sang a coulé, tu as raison. Ordonne-leur de cesser tout massacre. Ils t'écouteront, eux.

- Ça ne me plaît pas… Mais tu as raison. Et si ça peut sauver quelques vies, autant que ce prétendu statut de Survivant me serve à quelque chose, pas vrai ?

- Tout à fait, approuva Ginny. Maintenant, parle-leur. Tempère-les et calme leurs ardeurs. Tu vas voir ! Dès que tu prononceras un mot, ils seront pendus à tes lèvres. Fais un discours éloquent et ils te suivront tous ! Commence par : « Mes frères ! » J'ai remarqué que ça faisait toujours un bon effet.

Il lui sourit. Un sourire espiègle, qui rappela furieusement à Ginny leurs années à Poudlard. Le sourire fut contagieux, et elle pouffa de rire devant son expression qui lui parut comique. Puis il dit :

- Bon, je vais essayer…

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la foule.

- Mes frères ! commença-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le silence était total. Tous écoutaient avec une extrême attention et une gravité certaine les paroles de Harry. Celui-ci improvisa un petit discours, en gratifiant Ginny de compliments qui la firent rougir, puis il exhorta avec fougue la foule de manière à ce qu'elle l'aide dans la mesure du possible, dans sa tâche.

- Mais aucun ne doit risquer sa vie inutilement, acheva-t-il. Trop de sang a déjà coulé, trop de vies enlevées par Voldemort. J'ai la ferme intention de jeter bas Voldemort de son trône usurpé. Que ceux qui le veulent me suivent, et que les autres aident comme ils peuvent ! Mais soyez tous prudents : Voldemort est sûrement déjà au courant de mon retour, et il fera tout pour conserver son pouvoir qu'il s'est arrogé. Cette fois, nous vaincrons ! La dernière fois, l'union fit défaut. Ne refaisons pas la même erreur ! Soutenons-nous les uns aux autres, et l'union triomphera de Voldemort !

Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis un courageux hurla :

- Sus à Voldemort !

- _Sus à Voldemort !_ scanda la foule.

Ginny fit passer quelques « conseils » (qui furent plutôt interprétés comme des ordres, d'ailleurs) aux membres de son Clan, afin d'organiser la foule. L'enthousiasme général devait être tempéré et dirigé contre un seul point : Voldemort. Tout le monde pouvait aider – et pas seulement par les baguettes ou par la force. Voldemort venait brusquement d'être mis en minorité, et seuls les zélateurs le soutenaient désormais.

- Tu as réussi ! cria Ginny dans le vacarme ambulant, mélange de cris d'allégresse, d'appels à la tempérance, d'injonctions et de protestations. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Tu avais raison… J'ai toujours autant horreur de ça, mais ça a marché. Mais les gens devraient te remercier _toi_, et non moi. C'est le jour de _ton_ triomphe. C'est grâce à toi que je suis ici, et je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier de cela.

Ginny eut un sourire de pur ravissement, qui éclaira littéralement son visage et sembla redonner vie à ses cheveux flamboyants. Le bonheur avait cette vertu stupéfiante de lutter contre la fatigue. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus d'une journée, lui semblait-il, mais elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil. La douleur dans ses membres était partie, remplacée par la joie qui inondait tout entier son corps. _Elle avait réussi !_ Et Harry avait réussi à s'acquérir le soutien populaire. L'affaire se présentait pour le moment bien ; mais il fallait faire attention : on ne savait pas quels terribles tours était capable de déchaîner Voldemort.

- Merci… souffla-t-elle enfin.

Voir Harry sourire à nouveau lui semblait la plus belle des récompenses. Qu'importe la gratitude des gens ! Elle avait celle éternelle d'Harry.

- Qui s'occupe d'organiser tout ça ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Les membres de mon…

- Ah, ta fameuse confrérie ! Bien, bien… Nous pouvons compter sur ces gens, je suppose ?

- Oui, oui, répondit immédiatement Ginny. Il y a des gens très engagés, et…

- Et aussi des traîtres, non ?

Ginny se mordit la lèvre.

- Je… J'avais moi-même suspecté ceci. Mais il est impossible de dire qui serait un traître…

Harry soupira. Puis il fit :

- N'y a-t-il pas un membre de ta confrérie, dans les parages ?

- Si… Sûrement. Je le fais venir ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Ginny se dirigea à travers la foule vers un petit homme sec, aux cheveux couleur ténèbres, qui était occupé à gesticuler en beuglant des séries de conseils et d'ordres à un groupe, devant lui, qui semblait tantôt protester vigoureusement, tantôt acquiescer docilement. Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule sans plus tarder, et il se retourna.

- Oui ? lança-t-il sèchement. (Puis ses traits et sa voix se radoucirent.) Pardonnez-moi, Dame Genevria… Oui ?

- Dame Genevria ? D'où est-ce que sort ce…

- La foule vous appelle ainsi, dorénavant, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Mais mon nom n'est p…

- Bah, il ne faut pas chercher, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. La foule aime donner des noms affectueux à ses leaders, je suppose.

Il eut de nouveau un clin d'œil malicieux. Ginny parut surprise un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

- Harry voudrait vous parler, dit-elle.

Le petit homme blêmit soudain, et se mit à balbutier…

- M… M… A moi ? Je… Je n'ose y croire. C'est… C'est un si grand honneur ! Que me veut donc le Survivant ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Vous parler, en premier lieu. Mais je vous conseille de ne pas donner du « Survivant » devant lui. Il risquerait de ne pas apprécier…

L'homme devint encore plus livide, puis acquiesça lentement.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

- Allons-y, alors.

Harry attendait, le visage de marbre, regardant le ciel sans le voir, semblant inconscient du vacarme, de l'agitation et du chaos qui régnaient autour de lui. Les gens l'évitaient scrupuleusement, et lui lançaient des regards de vénération teintés de frayeur, comme s'il était l'incarnation vivante d'un Dieu terrible et puissant.

- Ah, te revoilà, dit Harry en souriant à Ginny, avant même qu'elle n'annonce leur arrivée.

Tandis qu'elle souriait, le petit homme, bien que nerveux, lança à Ginny un regard passablement intrigué.

- Oh… Pardon, fit-elle à son encontre. Harry, voici Rodorus Nerevor. Rodorus, voici…

- Mr Potter, répondit avec adoration le dénommé Rodorus en s'inclinant.

Il se releva et lança un regard surpris à Ginny. Personne ne parla pendant un instant, Rodorus observant, les sourcils froncés, Harry regarder dans sa direction sans bouger.

- En effet, confirma Harry d'une voix égale.

Rodorus parut légèrement désappointé, tandis que Ginny se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais je veillerai à ce que cela ne m'entrave pas. Ginny sera là pour me guider, comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Ginny comprit enfin que Rodorus avait deviné la cécité de Harry, puis eut un sourire en réaction aux dernières paroles de Harry. _Comme elle l'a toujours fait_…

- Mr Nerevor…

- Appelez-moi Rodorus, répondit hâtivement et nerveusement celui-ci.

Harry eut un doux sourire, mêlant bienveillance et… une once de compassion.

- Bien, Rodorus. Qu'avez-vous prévu afin de… (Il étendit les bras.)… gérer tout cela ? Il ne faut pas d'autres morts. Voldemort est mon combat, décréta-t-il fermement. Si les gens veulent m'aider, il faut qu'ils le fassent en toute sécurité. Je veux qu'ils courent le moins de risques possibles. Ils n'ont pas attendu des années pour finalement mourir à ce qui sera peut-être la libération de ce Monde.

- Tout à fait, renchérit Rodorus, en se redressant légèrement, arborant une pose professionnelle. Nous avons d'ailleurs donné des ordres en ce sens. Dame Genevria ici présente…

- Dame Genevria ? releva Harry, amusé.

- C'est le surnom de Mrs Weasley, Mr Potter, répondit-il solennellement – mais avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

- Ah… fit Harry. Dame Genevria et le Survivant. Cela ne sonne pas trop mal, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous, Dame Genevria ?

Ginny eut un rire cristallin, devant un Rodorus totalement décontenancé.

- Pardonnez-moi, reprit avec sérieux Harry. Vous disiez donc… ?

Rodorus se racla la gorge, lança un regard mi-désapprobateur, mi-malicieux à Ginny, comme si c'était elle qui avait choisi son surnom, puis enchaîna :

- Je disais donc que nous avions donné des ordres pour protéger la foule, et modérer l'ardeur des plus zélés. Il n'est pas question que se reproduisent de nouvelles tueries, des massacres ou des barbaries quelconques. Le peuple est très vindicatif, après huit années d'oppression et d'assassinats. Le climat dans lequel ont vécu tous ces gens était horriblement malsain, et tous crient vengeance de la tête aux pieds. Nous avons déjà dû tempérer les plus nerveux qui voulaient foncer vers la Tour de Fer en criant leur haine. Nous avons hâtivement formé un groupe afin de contenir ces débordements. Nous avons également été très fermes sur le point de la justice : pour l'instant, les zélateurs attrapés iront en prison et ne seront pas soumis à la vindicte populaire. Mais ça a été dur à obtenir… (Sa voix devint dure.) Enormément de gens ont perdu un ou plusieurs membres de leur famille. Ou tous leurs proches. Ceux qui ont tenu à vous accompagner, Mr Potter, sont au nombre de… Quelque chose comme dans les deux cents. Nous les avons divisés en dix escouades de vingt, dirigées chacune par un homme sûr et fiable auquel nous avons donné des instructions très strictes, concernant le comportement à avoir et le projet à entreprendre. Nous avons prévu d'attaquer la Tour de tous les côtés, en empruntant des itinéraires différents. La Tour est attaquable de quatre côtés. Trois escouades devant, trois derrière, deux du côté gauche et deux du droit. Ainsi, nous assiégeons la Tour et ne permettons à personne de s'échapper. Quant aux autres, nous les avons renvoyés chez eux en leur faisant promettre d'être prudent, mais surtout de diffuser la nouvelle. C'est inutile… Comme si la nouvelle ne s'était pas répandue aussi vite qu'une Flamme de Dragon ! Mais peut-être ont-ils des proches à contacter, alors… Nous leur avons ordonnés de ne pas approcher du théâtre des combats et d'être très prudent, lorsqu'ils sont dans les rues. Qui sait quels horreurs peut déchaîner encore le Tyran ! Ceux qui ne sont pas en état de se battre peuvent donner un coup de main où ils veulent. Ils peuvent accompagner notre « armée » et aider à la logistique, par exemple. Nous avons également réquisitionné tous ceux qui avaient des connaissances, même sommaires, en médecine et en soins. Il y avait plusieurs MédicoMages, qui dirigeront et guideront ceux qui sont moins… « chevronnés », disons. Nous avons également pour projet de refonder un Ministère et de recréer un bâtiment pour celui-ci, puisqu'il a été détruit par le Tyran. Mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard. Nous avons d'ores et déjà donné des instructions en ce qui concernent la reconstruction et la restructuration du Monde de la Magie, en prévision d'une possible victoire. Il y a tellement de choses à reconstruire ! Créer une nouvelle monnaie, par exemple. Qui voudrait continuer à payer ces tarifs exorbitants avec ces infâmes _Pserantines_ ? Que brûlent ces maudites pièces avec la Tour du Tyran !

- Je vois… fit Harry. Tout cela me paraît en de très bonnes mains. Toutefois, je pense qu'attaquer la Tour par quatre côtés serait suicidaire. Voldemort enverra probablement ses zélateurs au devant, où les laissera enfermés dans la Tour. Quoi qu'il en soit, prendre divers chemins n'est pas en soi une mauvaise idée, si ce n'était que nous serions beaucoup plus vulnérables à des embuscades ciblés et qu'il faudrait se rejoindre en un point unique. Nous serons sur le terrain de Voldemort, et il aura sûrement préparé des pièges ou des attaques, alors ne nous divisons pas : un côté à la fois serait le mieux.

- Je suis moi-même passé par le Portail, dit Ginny. Je ne crois d'ailleurs pas qu'il y ait d'autre entrée. Ou alors, elles ne sont pas visibles. Quoi qu'il en s…

- Dame Genevria ! hoqueta Rodorus. _Vous êtes entrée dans la Tour de Fer ?_

- Où croyez-vous que je sois allée chercher Harry ?

- Mais…

Il sembla indigné pendant quelques instants, comme si cette seule idée lui paraissait être de la folie pure. L'indignation fit place, ensuite, à la stupéfaction, sur son visage sec. Les yeux exorbités, il regarda Ginny, puis Harry. Ensuite, son visage fut éclairé par un sourire rayonnant ; un sourire de pure fierté.

- C'est assurément une des plus grandes prouesses de notre temps ! Je ne vous dirai pas : c'est de la folie. Car je suppose que vous connaissiez les risques, et les risques ont finalement porté leurs fruits. Mais quelle chance que vous n'ayez pas été capturée, ou pire ! (Il frémit.) Je n'avais pas bien saisi votre discours d'adieu, je dois l'avouer. A vous croire, si vous aviez échoué, notre dernier espoir serait parti en fumée…

- Mais j'ai réussi, objecta Ginny, et c'est ce qui compte. Peu importe les sacrifices que j'ai dû commettre : le résultat est là.

Elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à Harry. Certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin de se voir pour qu'on les comprenne, et c'est pourquoi Harry tourna la tête vers elle et lui rendit son sourire.

- Je vois… Je vois… (Rodorus paraissait passablement perturbé.) Ah, la foule s'en va enfin ! Mais que…

Harry tourna vers lui un visage intrigué, tandis que Ginny voyait se former une colonne. Les gens passaient devant Harry, qui demandait ce qui se passait à Ginny.

- Euh… chuchota-t-elle, gênée. Eh bien… Les gens passent devant toi, te regardent, s'inclinent et s'en vont.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? siffla avec véhémence Harry.

- Ils doivent penser que… Que ça va leur porter chance, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas l'incarnation de la chance, ni du bonheur. Si ces gens croient que l'on va automatiquement gagner, ils se trompent. (Puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt.) Enfin…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Laisse-les faire en silence. Ce sera bientôt fini…

_Bientôt fini…_ répéta-t-elle mentalement.

Cela ressemblait par bien des aspects à un pèlerinage. Certains déposaient même de petites fleurs blanches aux pieds de Harry, à qui Ginny décrivait les faits et gestes, lorsqu'ils étaient « inédits », des gens. Certains s'inclinaient. D'autres murmuraient quelques prières à voix basse. Certains remerciaient Harry en murmurant, ce à quoi il hochait la tête avec un sourire bienveillant. Ginny sentait que Harry était en colère, évidemment ; il détestait plus que tout l'attention générale et cette vénération qu'il jugeait aussi déplacée qu'inutile. Mais pour tout le monde, il était le Survivant, et incarnait l'espoir de tout un peuple contre Voldemort. Et c'était le genre de choses contre lesquelles on peut crier longtemps, sans qu'elles n'en soient nullement affectées. Harry le savait, et cela l'irritait d'autant plus.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les deux cents hommes que devait mener Harry jusqu'à la Tour, pour la Bataille Finale. Il s'entretint pendant quelque temps avec les Membres du Clan de l'Etoile d'Argent, et il parvint à les convaincre que la meilleure stratégie était d'arriver groupé. Ginny, au vu des visages des membres de son Clan, vit clairement que c'était, sinon l'intérêt de cette stratégie, l'aura d'Harry, qui les avait pleinement convaincus. Et au grand dam d'Harry, qu'elle dut encore rassurer :

- Et si je fais une erreur, hein ? chuchota-t-il après que les Membres soient partis donner quelques instructions aux « chefs d'escouade ». Tout le monde inclinera gentiment la tête en approuvant, alors que je les envoie à la mort ?

- Mais non, Harry. Ils ont confiance en toi, c'est tout. Et tu ne feras pas d'erreur.

- Je suis aussi susceptible que n'importe qui de me tromper !

- Je serai là.

Cette phrase sembla avoir un effet magique sur Harry, puisqu'il s'abstint de répliquer et son visage se fit moins sévère et irrité. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car on entendait fuser de toutes parts des insultes, des cris et des quolibets.

- Un émissaire de Voldemort, Dame Genevria, l'avertit un des Membres du Clan.

Elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers Harry.

- Qu'il approche, décréta celui-ci, le visage sévère.

Bientôt, un zélateur survint. Il avait un visage fin, sournois, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de cruauté, tandis qu'un rictus de morgue étirait sa bouche en un spectacle d'outrecuidance. Il portait la robe vert sombre des zélateurs, mais il devait être d'un rang supérieur, car un serpent d'argent ornait le devant de sa robe, ondulant parmi les plis que produisaient son déplacement. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres devant Harry, qui le regardait sans le voir, et fit une courbette ironique avec un sourire supérieur et arrogant. Puis il annonça, d'une voix froide et sifflante :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous envoie ses plus basses salutations, Déchu Potter !

Il y eut des cris de rage de toutes parts, et les chefs d'escouade durent maîtriser leurs troupes, mais leurs visages étaient également barrés d'ire. Même après cela, subsista un grondement de fond et des murmures hostiles. Comment ? Ce chien, ce suppôt du Tyran, osait insulter le Survivant en personne ?

- Ainsi, sont-ce là vos troupes ? Deux cents braillards, maniant plus aisément le hochet que la baguette ! Mais où avez-vous donc trouvé ce ramassis de racaille ? De quelle boue nauséabonde les avez-vous tirés ?

Il releva la tête et lança un regard de pure morgue aux différentes troupes, qui se mirent de nouveau à hurler. Mais, usant de son aura, Harry leva la main calmement et lentement, et tous se turent, attendant la réponse du Survivant.

- Ainsi, gamin, tu as survécu ? Bien, bien… J'espère que tes huit années de berceau t'ont été confortables. J'estime pour ma part que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a royalement traité, eu égard à ton insignifiance. Il fut bien clément de te laisser vivre ! Que périsse maintenant avec toi ton œuvre de folie. Tu t'es dressé une fois de trop contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter ! Es-tu donc tombé si bas, pour envoyer ainsi dans la Tour Glorieuse de telles dépravées ? Ainsi, fillette, tu as décidé toi aussi de sombrer avec ces fous ? Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tourmentera jusqu'à ce que tu supplies que l'on te tue, mais cela ne sera pas avant de nombreuses années de torture ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait briser les gens. Il l'a déjà fait avec Potter. Il le refera avec toi ! Jamais plus tu ne reverras la Glorieuse Lumière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En attendant, Sa Puissance t'envoie ses meilleurs vœux de mort !

- Qu'ils lui soient renvoyés, répliqua Harry en faisant un geste pour chasser le zélateur, comme s'il écartait de la poussière.

Le visage du zélateur fut soudain crispé, comme s'il essayait de toutes ses forces d'activer les muscles de son visage, mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Il commença à trembler. De la sueur apparut sur son front, tandis que rictus et morgue disparaissaient de son visage et de son attitude, pour être remplacés par supplication et terreur. Bientôt, ses jambes ployèrent et il se retrouva à terre, toujours sans un bruit, comme s'il était aphone – et ce sous le regard ébahi de l'assistance, qui regardait tour à tour Harry, hiératique et inaccessible, et le zélateur adressant des supplications muettes. Le silence était de plomb.

- Harry, arrête ! chuchota soudain Ginny en prenant Harry par le bras.

- Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal, chuchota-t-il en réponse. Je n'ai fait que lui révéler sa vraie nature. (Puis il reprit à voix haute, dans le silence impressionnant:) Je suis las des jeux de ton Maître, Chien de Voldemort ! Relève-toi, et pars ! Que je ne te revoie plus jamais.

Le zélateur, soudainement libéré, se releva à demi. Son visage était convulsé par la rage, tandis que ses yeux étaient brûlant de haine et de terreur mêlées. De la bave vint souiller ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se redressa complètement. Il pointa un doigt crochu vers Harry, retroussa son visage pour hurler…

… Et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Stupéfait, il agrippa sa gorge avec ses doigts, toujours dans un silence de surprise. Puis son visage redevint un masque de glace, et il se retourna.

- _Attention !_ crièrent une douzaine de voix.

Avec un rictus de rage animal, le zélateur s'était retourné et avait lancé son couteau affûté droit dans la direction de Harry. Celui-ci n'esquissa même pas un geste, tandis que le couteau volait en éclats sans que quoi que ce soit pût indiquer l'origine de cette brisure. Aussitôt, vingt-cinq sorciers se jetèrent sur le zélateur.

- _Non !_ hurla Ginny.

Mais, déjà, le zélateur avait été roué de coups. Lorsque les hommes furent enfin refoulés, parfois à l'aide de sortilèges d'Entrave, le serviteur de Voldemort avait le nez en sang, et sûrement plusieurs os brisés sur tout le corps. Il était inconscient, et, déjà, quelques méandres pourpres venaient souiller le sol.

- Des barbares… murmura Harry, après que Ginny lui eût rapporté, choquée, ce qu'avaient fait les hommes.

- Harry, il f…

- Où est la Tour ? coupa-t-il abruptement.

- Euh… P… Par là.

- Tu es prête ?

- On… On y va ? Maintenant ?

- Plus vite tout cela cessera, mieux ce sera. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce genre de scènes brutales se reproduise. (Puis il ajouta :) Je suis désolé d'être ainsi un fardeau, Ginny… Tu es obligé de m'aider alors que je ne peux rien faire en contrepartie. Je s…

- Ça ne va pas, Harry ! chuchota-t-elle avec fougue. Tu es loin d'être un fardeau. Ou alors, si tu en es un, je suis ravi de le porter, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Harry lui sourit.

- Mais tu vas devoir me guider, comme je suis…

- Ce n'est pas un problème. On… On y va ?

- Je te suis, répondit Harry fermement.

- On passe par où ?

- Par la voie la plus courte, répondit-il.

- Mais c'est… La voie la plus courte une vaste avenue, où il y a énormément d'occasions de tomber dans un traquenard. Les zélateurs pourront aisément se cacher, et…

- Pendant huit ans, j'ai emprunté des chemins tortueux pour parvenir à mes fins. Aujourd'hui, j'irai tout droit.

Devant les sourcils froncés d'Harry et son visage sévère, Ginny fut impressionnée. Elle acquiesça en murmurant. Puis, elle fit, gênée et rougissante :

- Euh… Harry ? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple de… Enfin…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Harry.

- De te faire… comment dirai-je ? Voler ?

- Ah… Je préfère marcher.

- Ce sera long.

- J'ai attendu vingt-six ans. Je peux bien attendre quelques heures de plus...

- Très bien, répondit Ginny. Prends mon bras… Allons-y.

Ils entamèrent leur marche à un rythme lent, suivis par les sorciers qui souhaitaient combattre au côté du Survivant. Harry jetait des regards aux alentours, tournant fréquemment la tête, comme pour observer le paysage. Les sorciers suivaient en silence derrière eux, chaque escouade menée par leur chef. Des sorciers avaient été délégués devant, quelques rues plus en avant, afin de garantir toute attaque surprise. La tension était à son comble, dans les rangs derrière, mais Harry avançait serein, d'un pas nécessairement lent, accompagnée de Ginny, nerveuse, qui jetait des regards suspicieux aux alentours. Les fenêtres s'ouvraient devant leur avancée, et parfois, les gens les acclamaient, les gratifiaient de compliments et les encourageaient. Certains, même, leur lançaient des fleurs blanches et légères qui volaient dans l'air en virevoltant, comme de soyeux flocons de neige à la pureté totale. Les sorciers saluaient parfois quelque visage aux fenêtres, et remerciaient les gens dans leurs maisons ; mais une fois ce moment passé, ils se renfermaient dans leur silence maussade, méditant sur l'aspect qu'allait revêtir leur combat, sa dureté et son étendue. Chacun avait conscience d'avoir fait un sacrifice, pour une cause qui le valait tout à fait : la sauvegarde de leur Monde était un noble dessein auquel ils auraient participé. Mais, insidieusement, telle une ombre se glissant dans une pièce lumineuse, s'insérait dans leur esprit la pensée de la défaite, et elle les rongeait intérieurement, combattant en permanence leur espoir. Mais leur choix était fait, pour le bien ou pour le mal ; ils s'étaient engagés volontairement, et nul n'aurait su désormais les arracher à leur sort, qu'il se présageât funeste ou couronné de succès et auréolé de gloire.

Ginny aborda enfin la question qui la taraudait, alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher d'un pas cérémonieux.

- Comment vas-tu te battre avec Voldemort, Harry ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as plus ta baguette ! Tu vas être affaibli…

- Au contraire, objecta Harry. La Remontée des Sortilèges ne pourra ainsi avoir lieu. Et je doute que Voldemort ait conservé sa baguette, si la mienne a été détruite… Quoi qu'il en soit, je pourrai me servir de l'objet que tu as cherché pendant si longtemps, si jamais j'étais en difficulté. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ah, la Pierre… Oui, sans doute. Mais… (Elle hésita.) Je dois t'avertir que la Pierre a une sorte de… Cela peut paraître fou, Harry, mais cette Pierre a une _conscience_ !

- Une _conscience_ ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en la regardant.

- Oui, j'en suis certaine ! Je l'ai senti, une fois, lorsque je l'ai utilisée. J'ai senti une sorte de… d'accroc mental. Comme si avec mon esprit, je forçais la Pierre à s'emboîter avec ma volonté, tu vois ? J'ai senti qu'elle avait _résisté_. Comme si elle n'était pas d'accord avec l'utilisation que je faisais d'elle, tu vois ? (Il hocha la tête, l'air toujours soucieux.) Et puis… Ce n'est pas tout. Au moment où je t'ai enlevé à Voldemort, quand tu étais encore bébé… (Sa voix s'était attendrie ; puis elle devint sifflante lorsqu'elle annonça :) La Pierre m'a _trahie_ !

- Trahie ?

- J'ai maintenu Voldemort en respect avec la Pierre, le temps que…

- Tu as _quoi_ ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendu, Harry !

- Mais c'était de la folie, Ginny. Tu aurais pu t…

- Je sais, coupa-t-elle. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, vois-tu ?

- Pardon, fit Harry.

- Oh… C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. (Il y eut un bref moment de silence.) Et donc, alors que j'allais sortir de la Salle du Trône, où Voldemort te tenait prisonnier, le pouvoir de la Pierre a vacillé, puis s'est totalement éteint.

- Comme ça ? Brusquement, sans que… Sans avertissement ?

- Oui, brutalement. J'ai dû fuir avec toi, après cela.

- Dans la Tour de Voldemort ?

- Oui.

- Avec tous ses soldats à tes trousses ?

- O… Oui.

Harry n'ajouta rien, mais Ginny devina clairement à quoi il pensait.

- C'est fait, c'est fait, dit Ginny.

- M… Bon, d'accord, admit-il, sentant le poids de son regard sur lui.

- L'Ancien avait raison, reprit Ginny pensivement.

- L'Ancien ? releva Harry.

- Un être totalement mystérieux, et très bizarre… Il est venu m'avertir du danger que je courais à utiliser la Pierre. C'était très curieux, tu sais… Il prétendait tout connaître de ma vie et de mon but. Il m'a donné des conseils très précieux, et d'autre nébuleux – notamment en ce qui concernait la Pierre.

- Vraiment ? Et comment pouvait-il savoir… que tu avais la Pierre ?

- C'est ça, le plus étrange. Je ne savais pas du tout comment il savait ! Et je ne l'ai toujours pas compris. Je ne le comprendrai probablement jamais, d'ailleurs. Après cela, il s'est volatilisé ! Il me faisait beaucoup penser à… à…

- A… ?

- A… Enfin, à Dumbledore, dit Ginny, gênée de devoir évoque son nom et mécontente de sa « bourde ».

- Ah… fit Harry. Je vois le « genre »…

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit tristement Harry, son visage assombri.

- Enfin, il était un peu comme ça… Mystérieux, tellement ancien, et surtout grave, terriblement grave… Sa vie avait dû basculer dans l'horreur. C'était une figure mythique, ici, dans les rues de Londres. On l'appelait à cause de cela « L'Errant ». Beaucoup de bruits couraient sur son identité… Certains ont même prétendu qu'il était toi. En tout cas, il parlait par paraboles et énigmes, et c'était assez dur à comprendre. Mais je pense qu'il peut être satisfait, là où il est, à présent. (Elle regarda le ciel.) Je pense avoir saisi son but. Mais, à propos de la Pierre, il a dit quelque chose de tout à fait étrange. Je l'ai retenu, parce que cela m'a semblé bizarre sur le moment. C'était quelque chose comme : « Faites cependant attention. Un objet aussi puissant a… a forcément un but à lui, et il ne pourra vous être utile que… que… que… si vous arrivez à le convaincre de son intérêt dans l'accomplissement du vôtre. » Voilà, c'était cela – enfin, dans les grandes lignes. Pas mal d'évènements postérieurs ont fait que j'ai un peu oublié, mais c'était le sens global, s'excusa Ginny.

- Je vois, répondit sobrement Harry. Il faudra alors que je me méfie de cet objet et que je ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, c'est cela ?

- J'ai peur de cette Pierre, Harry. Je m'en suis servi pour te ramener, mais maintenant que j'y pense… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Cependant, quelque chose m'incite à penser que je n'ai pas libéré quelque chose de… bon. Si je le pouvais, j'enterrerais cette Pierre !

- Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que tu en parles ainsi ?

- Elle m'a lâchée au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. Et… je me demande même si elle n'a pas eu un mauvais effet sur moi. (Il y eut un moment de silence.) Mais ce n'est pas important. (Elle reprit d'une voix serrée.) Mon… Mon père avait raison. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il avait dit, lorsque j'avais trouvé… trouvé le journal de Jedusor ?

- Ginny, tu…

- « De ne jamais te fier à quelque chose capable d'agir et de penser tout seul _si tu ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau_. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Ginny, et elle renifla discrètement.

- Ginny… fit Harry.

- On est précisément dans ce cas, reprit Ginny d'une voix étranglée. Et on a vu ce que ça a donné lorsque…

- Ginny, coupa fermement Harry, n'y pense plus !

Il chercha maladroitement la main de Ginny, puis la trouva et la serra. Certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin d'être exprimées pour être limpides ; aussi continuèrent-ils leur trajet en silence, sur l'Avenue Centrale.

- Sommes-nous loin de la Tour ? demanda Harry.

- A ce rythme, je dirais à vingt ou trente minutes de marche, répondit Ginny.

- Je suis désolé…

- De quoi ? se soucia-t-elle.

- On n'avance pas vite.

- Et… ?

- C'est ma faute.

- Bien sûr que non, Harry ! trancha Ginny. On ira au rythme auquel on ira. Le fait que tu sois déjà debout et prêt est assez bien comme ça. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, c'est tout.

Tant pis pour le ton péremptoire, pensa-t-elle. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas s'affubler de toutes les fautes du monde ! C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit déjà « opérationnel » et prêt à combattre Voldemort. On lui demandait une tâche d'une envergure colossale, alors il l'accomplirait avec le temps qu'il faudrait.

Toujours main dans la main, ils continuaient à avancer, leur « armée » derrière eux. L'Avenue Centrale s'était élargie, tandis que les maisons sur les côtés se faisaient plus rares, au fur et à mesure de leur progression vers la Tour. Soudain, un homme revint de l'avant, essoufflé et apeuré.

- Dame Genevria, salua-t-il. (Ginny inclina la tête.) Mr Potter, continua-t-il d'un ton fait de crainte et d'admiration mêlées. (Harry répondit de même.) Je crois que… Je crois que le Tyran nous a tendus un piège.

Derrière eux, le groupe de sorciers s'était arrêté, et, déjà, les chefs d'escouades allaient à leur rencontre afin de savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- De quelle nature ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien… Je pense que c'est une illusion, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je pense que vous feriez mieux de venir voir. C'est… C'est indescriptible, et très étrange.

- Venez par là ! cria Ginny à l'adresse des chefs d'escouade.

Après que l'éclaireur leur eût expliqué ce qui se passait, à l'avant, les chefs partirent donner des consignes d'arrêt et de maintenance de la position, puis ils accompagnèrent Ginny et Harry.

Ils marchèrent quelque temps, puis prirent un virage à droite. Soudainement, Ginny poussa un cri de surprise.

- C'est ça, désigna l'éclaireur.

Une sorte de petite forêt était apparue, faite de grands arbres qui projetaient une ombre démesurée sur l'avenue, sous le soleil luisant. Mais tout autour de la forêt, la lumière semblait refluer. C'était comme si on la voyait de nuit, et les ténèbres qui régnaient à l'intérieur ne parlaient qu'embuscades et sournoiseries.

- Que devons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il, après que tout le monde eût observé à loisir l'étrange phénomène.

- C'est de la magie noire, affirma un grand homme brun vêtu d'une robe grise.

- Peut-être, dit Ginny. Ou peut-être pas : ce ne pourrait être qu'une simple illusion.

- Comment savoir, sans envoyer d'hommes là-dedans ?

- Il est hors de question que l'on envoie nos gens se faire tuer dans ce bois, objecta fermement un autre homme. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Pourtant, il faut bien que quelqu'un aille vérifier. Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter au premier obstacle et perdre un temps précieux.

Pendant que les chefs discutaient de la question, Ginny fit un bref compte-rendu à Harry de ce qu'elle voyait. Celui-ci hocha finalement la tête et déclara :

- J'y vais.

- Non, Harry ! chuchota avec véhémence Ginny.

- C'est à moi d'y aller, décréta-t-il fermement. C'est Voldemort qui a tendu ce piège, alors c'est à moi de…

- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! Je t'accompagne, alors.

Harry eut une expression contrariée, mais il acquiesça finalement.

- Nous allons voir cela de plus près, annonça à voix forte Ginny, tandis que tous se retournaient pour la regarder.

- Non…

- Vous ne pouvez pas…

- … dangereux !

- pourriez…

- …pas seuls !

- Vous ne devez pas…

- Il suffit ! coupa Ginny. Nous ne risquons rien, assura-t-elle, bien qu'elle fût loin de partager en son for intérieur cette même assurance. Ce n'est probablement qu'une illusion suscitée par Voldemort, afin de vainement tenter de nous ralentir. Nous allons explorer cette prétendue forêt.

La main d'Harry toujours dans la sienne, elle se mit à avancer doucement, tandis qu'il la suivait.

- Attention, une racine ! s'écria soudain Ginny.

Harry laissa son pied suspendu en l'air.

- Recule, plutôt, conseilla-t-elle.

Il posa son pied un peu plus loin, se fiant aveuglément à Ginny.

- Elle vient juste d'apparaître, nota celle-ci avec appréhension.

- Ce qui prouve bien que c'est une des ruses perfides de Voldemort.

Ils se remirent en marche, à pas lents et précautionneux, tandis que Ginny gardait l'œil rivé sur le sol, à l'affût d'autres attaques sournoises de ce genre. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'orée du petit bois, et s'arrêtèrent là.

- Il n'y a l'air d'avoir personne, dit Ginny en se tordant le cou pour tenter de voir derrière l'enchevêtrement ténébreux de branches et d'arbres – en vain.

- Il n'y a personne, affirma Harry avec une assurance qui désappointa Ginny.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Certain. C'est une illusion.

Pourtant, il émanait de cet endroit une sourde menace, une impression latente de danger et d'embuscade sournoise. Voldemort avait vraiment réussi cette illusion, le cas échéant. Elle n'aurait certainement pas parié sur le caractère fantasmatique de cette forêt, mais si Harry en était sûr, alors elle aurait foi en son jugement.

- Retournons annoncer ça aux autres. (Elle hésita, puis :) Mais… Il leur faudra des preuves, non ?

- Mais non, éluda Harry.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle eut un sourire.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, les sorciers réunis parurent immensément soulagés de les voir sains et saufs. Tous attendirent dans un silence religieux le compte-rendu d'Harry et Ginny.

- Il n'y a aucun risque, dit Harry. C'est une illusion. Nous pouvons nous mettre en marche.

Les sorciers s'inclinèrent respectueusement et repartirent donner ordre à l' « armée » de libérateurs de se mettre en route.

- J'avais oublié, dit pensivement Ginny.

- Que quoi ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

- Que chacune de tes paroles serait de l'or pur pour eux, répondit-elle avec un éclat de rire dans la voix.

- J'avoue avoir un peu compté sur ça, admit Harry solennellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ginny se remirent en marche, leur « troupe » les suivant toujours tandis que de nouveaux éclaireurs étaient dépêchés à l'avant. Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, tandis que l'oppression et le doute montaient inexorablement dans les cœurs et les esprits, et que leur étaient opposés la foi et le courage. La silhouette de la Tour se détachait de plus en plus nettement, une flèche toute d'acier et d'horreur qui transperçait le ciel bleu, éventrant les nuages mais ne semblant réfléchir aucune lumière.

Après un long moment de marche silencieuse, Ginny annonça à Harry :

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin, puisqu'il n'y aura pas d'autre « abri » pour discuter sans être inquiété de ce que nous allons faire. Les alentours de la Tour sont stériles. Tout est vide. Pas de maisons, pas de bâtiments d'une quelconque sorte. Nous ne pourrons évidemment pas attaquer par surprise, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux de...

- Définir un plan d'attaque ? Elaborer des tactiques ? suggéra Harry.

- Oui, c'est ça, approuva Ginny.

Derrière eux, le groupe de sorciers s'était arrêté et leur jetait des oeillades vaguement inquiètes. Déjà, les chefs-sorciers allaient à leur encontre afin de s'enquérir de la raison de leur arrêt. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue étroite, encore bordée de maisons qui semblaient antédiluviennes ; la lumière du jour éclairait la poussière, mettait en valeur le délabrement des maisons et pointait un doigt ocre et révélateur sur les différentes failles et fissures des façades et fenêtres. Ginny n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle éprouvait une sorte d'appréhension obscure, lointaine mais persistante, comme une si une sombre menace latente les guettait dans la rue. Cette idée commença à la rendre nerveuse, mais elle la refoula aussi vite ; il y avait à faire.

- Il nous faut définir le déroulement de la bataille, annonça Harry.

Les chefs-sorciers lui lançaient des regards respectueux, souvent teintés d'une vénération et d'une idolâtrie qui auraient fait peur à Harry s'il avait pu les voir.

- Ginny, comment est la place autour de la Tour ? demanda-t-il doucement en se tournant vers elle.

- Elle est très vaste, et nue. Il n'y a aucun endroit pour se cacher, exceptés les flancs de la Tour, mais lors de notre approche nous serons inexorablement repérés. Nous ne pourrons donc pas compter sur l'effet de surprise. Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée que je connaisse, et c'est le portail central.

- Il va être impossible à ouvrir, se plaignit l'un des sorciers.

- Je l'ai déjà fait, affirma Ginny. Je peux le refaire.

- Et quand bien même, il y aurait une foule de zélateurs qui nous attendraient derrière !

- C'est pour cela que nous avons amené avec nous tous ces volontaires, non ? fit remarquer un autre chef-sorcier.

- Certes, mais... Une fois les portes ouvertes, il risque d'y avoir une embuscade.

Ginny écoutait la discussion autour de l'entrée dans la Tour, puis elle eut soudain une curieuse sensation et releva brusquement la tête vers une fenêtre crasseuse, dans les hauteurs des maisons sinistres. Elle avait cru voir une sorte d'ombre se former. Elle avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un les épiait... Les sorciers étaient toujours plongés dans leur discussion animée. Ginny nota que Harry semblait soucieux ; il avait les sourcils froncés et paraissait chercher quelque chose. Ils étaient dans l'ombre d'une maison, et Ginny se rendit soudainement compte qu'il faisait froid. Elle frissonna même, et se demanda d'où pouvait provenir cette sensation. Les ombres semblaient grandir, tandis qu'une porte claquait à cause d'un brusque coup du vent, qui avait l'air de provenir tout droit de la Tour. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard soucieux, celui-ci ayant dû deviner le trouble de son amie. Un nouveau coup de vent balaya brusquement la ruelle, tandis que les sorciers s'arrêtaient de parler. Ils avaient maintenant la même impression étrange qu'Harry et Ginny. Le froid devint plus profond, alors que le soleil de midi brillait ; mais les tons ocres que peignait la lumière sur les façades paraissaient devenir brun, voire bis. Une fenêtre claqua soudainement, et le silence devint plus oppressant, tandis que même le groupe de sorciers était désormais figé. Tous s'entre-regardaient, n'osant exprimer à voix haute ce qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Puis, dans la foule de sorciers, l'un céda à la panique et hurla d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'hystérie:

- _Des Détraqueurs !_

Aussitôt, toutes les portes des maisons aux alentours s'ouvrirent à la volée, tandis que les sorciers se saisissaient promptement de leurs baguettes. Déjà, les premiers éclairs de diverses couleurs partaient, sortilèges de Stupéfixion, de Pétrification ou de Ligotage. Une agitation aussi sonore que mobile se produisit bientôt, tandis que les chefs-sorciers beuglaient des ordres, hurlaient des noms de formule et que la troupe se défendait tant bien que mal contre leurs assaillants qui déboulaient des portes, se cachaient derrière les fenêtres et l'arrosaient de sortilèges, invisibles. Ginny poussa Harry à terre avec un « Attention ! » lorsqu'elle vit un sortilège se diriger vers eux. Harry semblait étrangement calme, voire serein. Elle le vit se mettre à marmonner des paroles inintelligibles, tandis qu'il agrippait le sol avec ses ongles. Elle se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas devenu fou, puis revint brusquement à la réalité ; tout autour d'eux, c'était une cacophonie de sons, comprenant des cris de douleurs, des injonctions destinées aux baguettes et des ordres beuglés en tout sens par des hommes paniques. Ginny visa soigneusement une fenêtre et décocha un éclair de Stupéfixion. Touché ! Elle vit que de la fenêtre avait cessé tout jaillissement de sortilège.

Déjà, de nombreux sorciers étaient à terre, inconscients ou se protégeant vainement des attaques. Ginny sentit soudain un froid glacial la transir jusqu'aux os. Redoutant déjà ce qu'elle allait voir en levant la tête, elle le fit quand même. Ce qu'elle aperçut confirma ses craintes ; une petite armée de Détraqueurs avançait vers eux, semblant glisser au-dessus du sol et répandant la terreur devant eux. Leurs robes grises semblaient absorber la lumière, tandis que les ombres s'épaississaient et que température et lumière déclinaient de pair. Ginny vit mentalement se former des souvenirs déplaisants, prémices du terrible pouvoir des Détraqueurs... Quelle était la formule, déjà ? _Spero Patronum !_

Elle devait se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux... Un souvenir heureux... Mais il était impossible de se concentrer, dans ce chaos sonore ; et les grises silhouettes paraissaient avancer terriblement vite, le vent faisant voltiger l'étoffe de leurs robes tandis qu'ils dardaient, sous leur capuche, leurs yeux d'acier, glaciaux et effrayants, sur la compagnie de sorciers hurlant, se défendant et annonçant à grands renforts de cris hystériques et de hurlements où perçaient la frayeur l'arrivée des Détraqueurs. Ginny remarqua immédiatement que ceux-ci semblaient excités par Harry, qui marmonnait toujours des choses inaudibles. Elle eut envie de le secouer, mais un souvenir désagréable vint la troubler. Se concentrer... Oublier le chaos. _Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum !_ La formule, ne pas l'oublier... Se concentrer, ne pas oublier... Un beau souvenir, maintenant. La « résurrection » d'Harry... Ce nourrisson si adorable... Se remémorer sa bouille enfantine. C'était lui, qui allait vaincre Voldemort ! Il allait vaincre Voldemort et enfin, ils pourraient vivre librement !

Mû par la force positive de ce souvenir, Ginny se releva à moitié et pointa sa baguette sur les Détraqueurs qui, à une quinzaine de mètres de là, semblaient glisser encore plus vite ; elle cria :

_Spero Patronum !_

Une sorte de félin argenté aux formes floues, mal définies, imprécises, sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea droit vers les Détraqueurs ; certains firent volte-face hâtivement et s'en retournèrent, tandis que les autres le contournait, alors que le félin s'attaquait à une bande de trois Détraqueurs qu'il poursuivait. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux.... Si nombreux... Déjà, les premiers reprenaient leur glissement inexorable vers Ginny. Trop nombreux.... Leur pouvoir était trop puissant. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter seule ! Elle avait besoin de l'aide d'Harry. Le félin devenait de plus en plus une informe masse argentée, dont l'éclat pâlissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'attaquait aux Détraqueurs. Déjà, ceux-ci le repoussaient sans mal, puis continuaient leur inéluctable route de mort et de frayeur vers elle... Elle voulut de nouveau utiliser le sortilège, mais elle ne se rappelait plus d'aucun souvenir heureux. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid... Les images de ses frères assassinés apparaissaient dans son esprit, la tourmentant douloureusement... Leurs visages se précisaient, morts sur le champ de bataille... Elle entendit un cri lointain, très lointain, qui provenait d'une voix impérieuse, empreinte de pouvoir et de colère ; une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite, mais qui était celle d'Harry.

Harry s'était relevé, tandis que sa silhouette semblait s'être agrandie et qu'une lueur mortelle brillait dans ses yeux émeraude fixant avec rage la masse des Détraqueurs. Et il criait :

_Spero Patronum !_

_Spero Patronum !_

Le sortilège marcha enfin. Les pensées de Ginny refluèrent, et le monde revint à sa vision, peint de gris et d'ombre, mais éclairé par un gigantesque cerf argenté qui fonçait déjà vers les Détraqueurs. Ceux-ci reculaient, agitaient vainement leurs bras dans de grotesques tentatives de protection, fuyaient, étaient repoussés par la masse argentée de l'animal ; ils faisaient volte-face et glissaient plus vite que jamais, pour retrouver la sécurité dans leurs demeures de ténèbres et d'ignominie, pour aller se repaître de proies plus aisées et moins âpres à subjuguer.

Les Détraqueurs étaient vaincus.

Ginny avisa immédiatement la situation ; leur groupe de sorciers étaient en péril, la moitié étant couchés par terre, gémissant de douleur, désarmés ou inconscients. Les chefs-sorciers galvanisaient toujours leurs troupes, et la victoire d'Harry sur les Détraqueurs sembla les revigorer et placer dans leurs coeurs un nouvel espoir. Mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps d'estimer la situation à nouveau, car d'une porte sortirent à la dérobée cinq zélateurs. D'où elle était, elle vit leur bref instant de surprise devant la vision d'un Harry en colère, mais ils se reprirent bien vite et pointèrent leurs baguettes vers Harry et Ginny. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps et lança un Charme d'Armure aussi puissant qu'elle le pouvait afin de contenir les éclairs ; elle vit du coin de l'oeil Harry marmonner une quelconque formule en esquissant avec ses bras des figures aériennes qu'elle ne pût comprendre, bien qu'elle ne doutât pas de leur utilité. Elle lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion à l'un des zélateurs et esquiva habilement deux éclairs en contrepartie.

Elle vit avec horreur trois sortilèges, l'un rouge, l'autre couleur ténèbres et le dernier bleu vif, se diriger vers Harry. Elle amorça un mouvement pour lancer un charme afin de protéger Harry, mais elle assista, à la fois incrédule et soulagée, à l'arrêt net des éclairs à un mètre d'Harry, comme si un courant d'air les empêchait de progresser ; elle voyait les éclairs trembler et peiner afin d'avancer de quelques centimètres, encore mus par la volonté des zélateurs. Puis elle sentit ses cheveux voltiger, à l'instar des pans de sa robe, déplacés par le vent surnaturel qui environnait Harry et faisait flotter comme un étendard funeste ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Enfin, avec un souffle final qui la fit malgré elle reculer de quelques centimètres, un éclair jaune vif sortit et alla incontinent plaquer les zélateurs contre le mur, qui glissèrent ensuite et tombèrent face au sol, inconscient.

Ginny lança un regard admiratif vers Harry, mais prit conscience de sa situation : étant aveugle, le combat était d'autant plus difficile pour lui. Elle alla le chercher et ils coururent se mettre à couvert, autant qu'ils le pouvaient, dans l'embrasure d'une porte d'entrée d'une des maisons aux alentours. Ginny hurla soudainement, car elle venait d'être atteinte par un sortilège de Blessure, et son épaule l'élançait furieusement, la douleur lacérant tout son côté gauche et lançant d'éphémères éclairs jaunes et mauves devant ses yeux. Elle se reprit et lança de rapides regards tout autour d'elle ; ne prenant pas le temps de répondre aux interrogations pressantes d'Harry, elle s'aperçut que son «bourreau » était un zélateur qui siégeait dans l'encadrement d'une des plus hautes fenêtres de sa maison. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège afin de le désarmer, elle le vit brusquement disparaître de la fenêtre.

- Ça va ? Ginny, réponds ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Rien, rien, répondit-elle précipitamment. Un simple sortilège de Blessure. Rien de g...

-Il te faut un MédicoMage ! s'écria-t-il, furieux et inquiet à la fois.

**-**Non ! contra avec ardeur Ginny. Je n'en ai pas besoin, Harry. Vraiment, reprit-elle d'une voix douce, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Elle sortit de l'embrasure de la porte et observa le combat, qui paraissait fini. Les sorciers investissaient les maisons, et combattaient les zélateurs à l'intérieur. De nombreux séides de Voldemort avaient été défenestrés et reposaient en d'informes tas d'étoffe noire, gémissant, ligotés - ou morts. De nombreux corps ou cadavres jonchaient la rue. Des vitres avaient été brisées, des portes calcinées, des façades touchées et partiellement détruites par des sortilèges. Il régnait toujours ce vacarme sonore, mais cette fois assourdi ; il se composait essentiellement de lamentations, de pleurs de douleurs, de cris de rage, de sortilèges de guérison lancés d'une voix douce et anxieuse, d'objets tombant ou d'ordres lancés d'une voix forte.

- Le combat est fini ? demanda Harry.

- Oui. Enfin, presque. Les sorciers délogent de leurs maisons les derniers zélateurs. Nous avons gagné, dit Ginny sans joie.

Car la vision qu'elle avait de la rue jonchée de cadavres avait totalement anesthésié l'hypothétique ivresse de la victoire qui aurait pu l'atteindre.

- Une bataille gagnée à grands coups de cadavres et de barbarie, commenta avec dégoût Harry. Même si je ne le vois pas, je le sens.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix, objecta faiblement Ginny. C'est eux qui nous ont attaqués.

- Certes... Mais tout ce gâchis de vies humaines me révulse. Ils auront droit à des funérailles dignes, j'espère. Je ne pourrai hélas pas m'en occuper moi-même. Je dois continuer ma route vers la Tour... Où sont les chefs, ceux qui sont encore vivants ? demanda-t-il amèrement.

Ginny fit de grands gestes des bras, et huit chefs-sorciers accoururent vers elle.

- Quels sont les dégâts ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Nous avons fait faire un bilan hâtif. Il y a soixante-quatorze blessés, plus ou moins graves. Et... trente-deux morts, acheva-t-il sombrement.

- Veillez à les faire inhumer avec tous les honneurs qui leur sont dus, ordonna Harry d'une voix blême. Ils ont sacrifié leur vie pour une noble cause.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel tout le monde adressa une prière silencieuse aux sorciers tombés au champ d'honneur.

- Il nous reste moins d'une centaine d'hommes, alors, si j'ai bien compris, reprit Ginny.

- Peut-être plus que cela, objecta l'un des chefs-sorciers. Parmi les soixante-quatorze blessés, certains le seront légèrement et pourraient continuer...

- Uniquement s'ils sont d'accord, rappela Harry. Vous ne devez forcer personne.

- Bien entendu, approuva respectueusement l'homme. Certains ont insisté pour continuer. Les MédicoMages, à l'arrière, soignent les blessés, mais quelles priorités leur donner ?

- C'est-à-dire ? questionna Harry.

- Doivent-ils soigner en priorité les blessés graves, ou les blessés légers afin qu'ils puissent être de nouveau rapidement opérationnels.

- Aucune vie supplémentaire ne doit être sacrifiée. Fiez-vous à l'avis des médecins, enjoignit Harry.

- Il en sera fait ainsi, dit l'homme en s'inclinant, puis il s'éloigna donner les ordres.

- Certains veulent peut-être abandonner, supposa Harry. Si tel est le cas, laissez-les s'en aller. Après ce qu'ils viennent de vivre, je ne reprocherais à personne de...

- Au contraire, Mr Potter, coupa l'un des chefs-sorciers. Je pense que cette attaque a renforcé la cohésion autour du groupe et qu'ils sont plus déterminés que jamais afin de mettre à bas le pouvoir qui est capable de tuer trente-deux des leurs en si peu de temps...

Sa voix contenait des accents de tristesse profonde.

- Je vois, commenta sobrement Harry. Nous repartirons quand tout le monde sera prêt.

- Que faisons-nous des zélateurs ?

- Laissez-les ici, solidement attachés, de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas reprendre leur service auprès de Voldemort. Confisquez-leur leurs baguettes. Envoyez quelques hommes afin que des gens à l'arrière viennent les chercher afin de les jeter en prison. Ce seront, je suppose, des cellules sommaires, mais au moins, aucun zélateur ne pourra s'enfuir avant son jugement. Rappelez-leur également qu'aucune vengeance personnelle ne doit être exécutée.

- Bien, Mr. Potter, acquiesça l'homme, et il s'éloigna lui aussi.

Ginny observa un instant Harry. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, et ses yeux émeraude lançaient des éclairs de fureur ; et elle savait à qui ils étaient destinés. Son visage était hiératique, et Ginny songea que les regards d'admiration craintive qu'on lui adressait n'étaient pas uniquement dû à sa renommée ou à son statue. Sa présence forte constituait un vecteur de foi, d'espérance et de courage pour tous les hommes, et son regard impérieux malgré lui suscitait effroi et respect à la fois, bien que ce ne fût guère un effet voulu, elle s'en doutait bien.

Ginny entendit des cris, que poussaient des zélateurs à l'encontre de leurs gardiens ou de ceux qui les bâillonnaient et les ligotaient magiquement. Les chefs-sorciers, efficaces, allèrent immédiatement reformer les rangs en découpant de manière équitable la centaine d'hommes restant entre les douze chefs-sorciers. Après avoir brièvement remis en ordre le théâtre des lieux et réparé les dégâts magiquement, les sorciers se mirent à se regrouper par groupes de cinq ou six, et se mirent à parler entre eux, marmonnant des commentaires, murmurant avec véhémence contre la Tour de Fer qui leur avait ravi leurs camarades, se recueillant envers leurs amis morts et adressant de brèves prières à ceux-ci. Ginny nota également que de fréquents coups d'oeil admiratifs étaient jetés à Harry, qui contemplait sans le voir la rue. Puis, après son inspection apparente, il se tourna vers Ginny et annonça :

- Ce n'était que la première attaque.

Et à cela Ginny ne sut que répondre.

La compagnie libératrice put se mettre en marche environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les visages étaient plus fermés, les coeurs et les pas plus lourds ; mais la détermination claire et nette de tous perçaient dans leurs regards. Ginny et Harry marchaient devant, celle-ci ayant sorti sa baguette et celui-ci scrutant les alentous comme s'il voyait réellement lorsqu'il fixait le paysage. Il n'y avait plus de maison. Plus de bâtiments. Il subsistait des ruines, des restes de pancartes et autres reliquats datant du temps où le quartier ici était encore animé et plein de vie, avant que Voldemort n'usurpe le pouvoir et réduise en fumée cet endroit, jugé trop près de Sa Toute Puissante Seigneurie selon les zélateurs. Le paysage désolé ne faisait que conforter les hommes dans leur humeur maussade, soucieuse et pensive, tandis que l'anxiété rongeait intérieurement Ginny au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la Tour, où, elle le savait déjà, Voldemort préparait ruses et artifices afin de les accueillir. Harry marchait d'un pas égal, ne butant jamais, le visage sévère, impossible, marmoréen ; dans ses yeux verts était figé une lueur adamantine qui semblait éternelle.

Ils entrèrent dans la place de la Tour, toujours non inquiétés ; et cette absence de réaction ne faisait que plus les angoisser. Déjà, les coeurs battaient plus, les baguettes étaient serrées plus nerveusement ; les fréquents coups d'oeil aux alentours étaient teintés d'appréhension et d'anxiété, et chaque bruit faisait sursauter. La lumière du soleil ne semblait que mettre mieux en évidence la gigantesque ombre de la Tour. Le vent sifflait toujours, funeste observateur neutre du conflit imminent, hurlant à travers la couronne d'épines d'acier au sommet de la Tour et s'infiltrant insidieusement dans les robes des sorciers, les faisant frissonner et douter. Certains levaient la tête vers la Tour, mais étaient bientôt contraints de la baisser ; les cimes étaient hautes et glaciales et derrière elle se dressait tel un vivant joyaux resplendissant d'un bonheur rayonnant le soleil, dardant de ses rayons les hauteurs de la Tour.

Harry leva soudainement la main droite, et se tourna vers les sorciers qui attendaient, nerveux mais déterminés, anxieux mais décidés, effrayés mais hardis, angoissés mais résolus.

- Nous sommes aux portes de la Tour, commença-t-il d'une voix forte, qui trancha le silence. Avant de poursuivre, je tiens à préciser que quiconque ne se sent pas à même de continuer a le droit de rebrousser chemin. Nul ne lui jettera l'opprobre ! Mieux vaut quelqu'un à l'arrière engagé qu'un combattant paralysé en première ligne. Que celui qui ne se sent pas l'âme de poursuivre se manifeste tout de suite ! Après, il sera trop tard. Ensuite, il faudra continuer ; car ce sera persévérer ou périr.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et nul ne bougea ni ne souffla mot dans les rangs, tandis que le vent fouettait visages, cheveux et esprits, offrant un vivant défi à la persévérance et à l'obstination. Mais le vent n'eut aucune emprise sur les coeurs de ceux qui étaient réunis ici ; car ils avaient tous juré intérieurement de continuer jusqu'à la mort, et de donner sa vie si c'était nécessaire afin que le Survivant pût triompher du Tyran.

- Bien, reprit Harry, et un sourire de fierté traversa son visage, galvanisant les coeurs et rassérénant les âmes. Suivez-moi, alors ; je vais ouvrir.

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea droit vers le Portail, sans autre forme de procès, alors même que personne n'était là pour le guider ; mais l'âme se passait d'oeil. Voyant que les autres étaient surpris, Ginny se mit également à le suivre, et la machine humaine de libération s'ébranla et se mit en route et suivit ses deux leaders. Harry s'arrêta à mi-chemin et leva la tête jusqu'aux cimes de la Tour. Son regard fut fixé sur celles-ci pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis un reflet solaire les parcourut ; satisfait, Harry reprit sa marche vers le Portail. Sans peur ni doute, il s'approcha de celui-ci, tendit la main droite devant lui et, toujours en marchant, ordonna d'un ton péremptoire et d'une voix roulante comme le tonnerre :

«_ Ouvre toi !_ »

Le Portail s'ouvrit devant les yeux ébahis de Ginny et des sorciers, tandis qu'Harry poursuivait son chemin vers son destin, sans même prendre garde aux autres restés en arrière, qui se hâtèrent néanmoins de le rejoindre. Le hall était sombre ; la lumière du soleil n'éclairait qu'une petite zone de lumière. Harry se tint un instant dedans, et à tous il sembla pareil à un ange pendant un instant, baigné de lumière et auréolé de grâce ; puis il s'avança plus en avant et la vision passa. Ginny et le reste des sorciers le suivirent. Ils étaient au beau milieu du hall, mortifiés d'angoisse, tant par l'ambiance oppressante que par les échos funèbres de leurs pas, silencieux et déterminés, lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta soudainement. Tous firent halte de même. Et soudain, d'opaques ténèbres tombèrent sur le hall. Tous ne voyaient plus rien, autour d'eux. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter, à s'appeler ; ils s'entendaient tous mais ne se voyaient point.

Alors retentirent des rugissements hideux, que Ginny reconnu comme ceux des ignobles bêtes qu'avait conçues Voldemort.

Et la Bataille de la Tour débuta.

Il y eut des cris, des hurlements, et des grognements profonds, graves, caverneux, inhumains et terrifiants ; de nombreux sorciers furent assaillis dans leurs gangues d'obscurité magique et périrent sous les morsures des Chiens de Voldemort. Ginny, paniquée, entendait les appels à l'aide de ses compagnons et leurs cris de douleur. Mais dans les ténèbres, nul ne voyait rien, et tous étaient divisés et seuls face aux attaques des Mâtins. Elle n'entendait rien ; ou entendait trop, plutôt. Elle brandit sa baguette et tenta de repousser le Charme de Ténèbres, mais en vain ; toujours tombaient plus nombreux les sorciers. Quelques-uns se défendaient, et on entendait des bruits de formules récitées à la hâte et de charmes de protection lancés au hasard. Les Chiens de Voldemort semblaient voir parfaitement dans l'obscurité ; et si eux voyaient les sorciers sur lesquels ils sautaient, ceux-ci ne prenaient conscience du fait qu'ils étaient attaqués uniquement lorsque les Mâtins les percutaient violemment, mordant, grognant, lacérant.

Enfin, une voix surpassa le chaos sonore, de cris et de grognements ; c'était la voix d'Harry, et elle ordonnait aux ténèbres de se dissiper et à la lumière d'apparaître.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Ginny observa, médusée, le champ de bataille. Déjà, une quarantaine de sorciers était à terre, et le reste se serrait coudes et épaules et dardait baguettes et yeux vers les Mâtins, qui avaient reculé et tournaient autour du carré que formait les sorciers, grognant et montrant leurs crocs acérés afin d'intimider ceux-ci ; et si leurs mains tremblaient, leur volonté était toujours intacte, bien qu'entamée par la sauvagerie de l'attaque et les dégâts qu'avaient causés celle-ci. Révulsés et apeurés, les sorciers observaient pour la première fois ce qui les avait attaqués, et aucun ne fut surpris d'ainsi percevoir l'étendue de la démence de Voldemort ; car dans les yeux des Mâtins la malveillante marque de celui-ci subsistait encore.

Puis, un des Chiens de Voldemort, le plus grand, le plus sauvage et le plus meurtrier, se redressa sur ses deux pattes et fixa de ses yeux jaunes et bestiaux Harry. Celui-ci sembla se tourner instinctivement vers son ennemi ; s'il était surpris, il n'en laissait rien montrer, car même s'il ne pouvait voir son adversaire, les grognements qu'il avait entendus n'étaient assurément pas humains.

- Harry Potter, gronda le Chien, détachant chaque syllabe comme pour écarteler jusqu'au nom de son ennemi.

Puis il s'élança en un bond meurtrier, ses muscles le propulsant à une vitesse et à une force indescriptibles vers Harry.

- _Non !_ s'écria Ginny.

Le choc fut terrible, mais il fut à sens unique.

Le Chien retomba inanimé, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, son corps grésillant et des ondoiements rouges parcourant tout son corps meurtri.

La meute recula en lançant des regards faits de terreur et de haine et d'envies mêlées à Harry. Celui-ci appela doucement Ginny, qui accourut vers lui, ses pas troublant le silence irréel qui s'était établi dans le hall.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Peux-tu me guider vers Voldemort ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Ginny nerveusement, en lançant des regards aux Chiens pour le moment immobiles. Mais que fait-on... d'eux ? murmura-t-elle.

- Ils ne pourront rien contre Voldemort, chuchota Harry, comprenant qu'elle parlait de leur « escorte ». Moi seul peut le vaincre. Mais la Tour est pleine de zélateurs, et ily a nombre de tâches utiles en ces lieux qu'ils peuvent accomplir. (Il marqua une pause, puis poursuivit :) Dis-leur également qu'ils doivent se tenir prêts à évacuer la Tour... Au cas où.

- Au cas où quoi ?

- Le combat risque d'être assez violent, expliqua sombrement Harry.

- Je ne peux pas aller le leur dire, objecta Ginny.

- Et pourquoi ? questionna Harry.

Ginny observa un instant les chefs-sorciers raviver les forces et l'espoir de leurs troupes cruellement réduites, au moral assez bas, puis expliqua :

- Les Chiens sont toujours là. Pour l'instant, ils n'osent pas s'approcher, mais si jamais l'un décide de s'attaquer à toi...

- Des chiens ?

- Oui... Je... Enfin... (Elle était gênée de lui expliquer ce qu'avait fait Voldemort.) Voldemort a... a croisé... deux espèces quelconques... et leur a visiblement donné le don de parole... Enfin, le résultat est que... ces Chiens sont énormes, parlent et sont doués d'une certaine intelligence.

Elle préféra passer sous silence le fait que la lueur dans leurs yeux... était _humaine_. Elle observa un instant Harry, dont le visage était révulsé en une grimace arborant tout le dégoût qu'il avait de Voldemort, puis il dit :

- Je vois...

Il se rembrunit soudainement.

- Je... Je vais avertir... les autres, expliqua Ginny, gênée et mal à l'aise.

Elle alla brièvement expliquer aux chefs-sorciers qu'ils montaient affronter Voldemort, et seuls; s'éleva alors un concert de protestations qu'elle fit taire à grands renforts de : « Ordres du Survivant ».

- Et si...

- Mais...

- Dans le cas où...

- ...ne pouvez pas !

- Si jamais....

- ... besoin d'aide ?

- Pas tous à la fois !s'écria Ginny. (Elle jeta un regard aux alentours.) Pour commencer, il vous faudra vous débarrasser de ses bêtes. Ensuite... Vous devez _précisément_ attirer le plus de zélateurs possibles en envahissant le temple. N'oeuvrez pas dans la discrétion. Il faudra que notre voie soit quasiment vierge de toute présence hostile, avant que nous arrivions devant Voldemort. Mais attention ! Soyez prêts à évacuer promptement les lieux. On ne sait pas encore ce qui peut se passer. Soyez prudents. Ne courez pas de risques inutiles !

- Mais... objecta l'un des chefs-sorciers.

- _Oui ?_

L'homme se tut devant le regard foudroyant de Ginny. Ils ne pouvaient pas venir risquer leur vie ! La bataille serait entre Harry et Voldemort. A eux de faire en sorte qu'aucun zélateur ne vienne la troubler. Un combat massif devant les portes de la Salle du Trône de Fer n'amènerait que des morts supplémentaires et des vies gâchées. En oeuvrant par groupes réduits, ils pouvaient infliger des dégâts considérables aux troupes de Voldemort, en préparant des embuscades, des pièges et en coupant les voies et les appuis.

- Faites en sorte de ne pas avoir de batailles rangées. Nous sommes dans la demeure des serpents ; jouez leur propre jeu, et soyez rusés. Je serai le guide d'Harry. (Elle hésita, puis acheva d'un ton sombre.) Peut-être ne nous reverrons-nous pas. Adieu !

Elle fit volte-face sans autre forme de procès et alla rejoindre Harry. Les Chiens de Voldemort grognaient toujours, gardant leurs distances du fait de la présence d'Harry, à qui ils lançaient des regards emplis de convoitise et de frayeur. L'exemple donné à leur « chef » paraissait avoir passablement refroidi leurs ardeurs.

- J'ai reçu à les convaincre de faire diversion et de nous laisser affronter Voldemort.

- Bien... approuva Harry. Tu leur as dits de ne pas prendre de risques ?

- Bien sûr. Mais... Il faudrait, je pense, les débarrasser de ces monstres, conseilla-t-elle avec dégoût et répugnance à la sordide pensée des maléfices qu'avaient pu commettre Voldemort pour ainsi générer une sorte de race hybride monstrueuse, sanguinaire et meurtrière.

- Tu as raison, opina Harry. Je vais le faire...

Il se tourna vers l'une des bêtes. Ginny fut stupéfaite : il ne pouvait pourtant pas la voir ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comment il faisait pour les repérer qu'un fort courant de magie se faisait sentir aux alentours d'Harry. Il grossit et s'étendit et devint plus puissant, tandis qu'Harry levait la main vers le monstre effrayé, qui tenta vainement de battre en retraite et de s'enfuir ; mais il fut comme frappé d'un éclair invisible, et s'effondra avec un grognement caverneux de douleur sur le sol, où il resta là, immobile et inanimé. Les autres grognèrent, mais reculèrent pour se réunirent tous dans le même coin. Harry se concentra de nouveau, tandis que Ginny était émerveillée par son pouvoir magique et sa facilité à l'invoquer sans baguette. Visiblement, Dumbledore avait dû le faire travailler dur, pendant sa septième année ; mais il leur avait peu raconté ce qui se passait lors des séances d'entraînement avec feu le directeur de Poudlard. Ginny avait remarqué qu'il était généralement trop épuisé pour en parler. Elle comprenait maintenant que son travail ardu et de longue haleine avait magnifiquement bien porté ses fruits.

Les monstres s'enfuirent à toutes pattes avant même qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de relâcher le pouvoir accumulé.

- En avant, dit Harry.

Ginny prit le bras de celui-ci, et ils parcoururent le long et sombre couloir silencieux tandis que les échos de leurs pas brisaient parfois de manière funeste le silence ; quelque fois, il leur provenait de l'arrière des rumeurs de chuchotements hâtifs, car il fallait soigner les blessés et enterrer les morts, leur trouver une dernière demeure afin que l'on n'oublie point leur exploit et leur chute au champ d'honneur ; il fallait également s'organiser, car il fallait créer une diversion.

Après avoir marché pendant quelques temps d'un pas lent et mesuré, ils parvirent à l'ouverture dans le mur droite, tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face aux escaliers. Ginny s'arrêta.

- Il y a des escaliers... annonça-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle se retourna vers Harry, puis reporta son attention sur les escaliers. Comment allaient-ils les franchir ? Il leur fallait un moyen sûr, rapide, efficace et si possible silencieux ; sans cela, ils passeraient trop de temps à les monter et arriveraient épuisés devant Voldemort. Cela ne pouvait être. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Harry, et se retrouva à fixer son épaule ; la situation étant déstabilisante s'il en est, elle poussa un « Oh ! » mêlant surprise et admiration. Harry planait dans les airs, immobile, et la regardait.

- Bonne idée, le félicita Ginny.

- Ça ira plus vite ainsi, fit-il sombrement.

Soudain, Ginny sentit le pouvoir d'Harry l'englober tandis qu'un fort courant magique la soulevait du sol et l'élevait doucement et lentement dans les airs, où elle se retrouva au même niveau qu'Harry.

- Mais... Harry ! Je peux monter les escaliers normalement, il n'y a pas de problème !

- Ça sera plus égal ainsi, répondit-il.

Ils se mirent à monter en planant les escaliers, Harry maintenant le sortilège tandis que Ginny le guidait et qu'il rectifiait la trajectoire dans les cages d'escaliers afin de les survoler sans soucis de collision ou autres. Le silence régnait, total et impérieux, sur les escaliers ; le Temple de Voldemort semblait être devenu soudainement muet, le silence paraissant de mort et irréel : pas de bruits métalliques, pas de cris, de hurlements de douleur, de vacarme, de chaos sonore, d'ordres, de beuglements, d'injonctions. Rien. Le silence...

Et tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur ascension vers les hauteurs glacées de la Tour, alors que le soleil continuait sa course déclinante, cependant que Voldemort dans ses ténèbres ourdissait pièges et sortilèges, le temps fuyait, et la même perspective sombre se plaçait implacablement dans leurs esprits, promptement éjecté mais encore plus rapidement revenu: l'échec. L'échec... L'échec qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer ! Ne devaient pas échouer! Et pourtant, la possibilité existait bel et bien ; elle les hantait à chaque seconde de leur ascension, se plaçait sournoisement dans un recoin de leur esprit afin de le lacérer silencieusement, s'inflitrait insidieusement dans tous leurs plans et prévisions.

Car, pour Harry, il n'y avait que deux possibilités, deux choix, deux solutions ; pas une autre n'existait : c'était réussir ou faillir. Atteindre son objectif et voir sombrer dans les ténèbres sa deuxième chance. Car il n'y en aurait pas d'autres, et tous deux en avaient parfaitement conscience. C'était la Bataille Finale. Pas d'autre choix ! Combattre ou périr. Tuer ou échouer. Triompher ou être damné. Mais rien ne pouvait être préparé, prévu ou prédit ; seul le temps serait maître absolu de ce qui se passerait là haut, dans les cimes de la Tour. Tout se déroulerait là-bas. Tout serait réglé à jamais.

Elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait le conflit intérieur qui faisait rage chez Harry, une tempête de glace et de feu sous un crâne solide et quirestait de marbre face à celle-ci. Mais en revanche, elle sentait que la pression sur sa main s'était accrue ; et même si Harry n'en laissait rien paraître sur son visage neutre, le fracas émotionnel retentissait en lui avec force et, de l'extérieur, on le pouvait nettement l'entendre. Ginny pensa soudainement qu'Harry ressemblait énormément aux rois hiératiques et inaccessibles des contes pour enfants du Monde de la Magie qu'elle avait lus lorsqu'elle était petite ; la même présence forte ; le même visage fermé, sévère, solennel ; la lueur marmoréenne de détermination dans ses yeux éclatants de vert ; son port droit et digne. Il émanait de lui, à cet instant, une sorte d'aura royale qui l'intimidait presque.

Harry était prêt à affronter Voldemort.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre, toujours dans ce silence de sanctuaire sacré, au couloir où se tenait le socle de transport ; c'était comme si Voldemort avait patiemment ôté tout obstacle de leur route, empêché toute racine de les faire trébucher lors de leur ascension, enlevé toute contrariété sur leur voie ; comme s'il attendait avec impatience son affrontement contre Harry et qu'il prévoyait déjà dans les limbes ténébreuses de son esprit une victoire rapide et définitive sur celui-ci. Ginny avertit Harry qu'elle se méfiait du socle de transport ; mais celui-ci ne fit que hocher la tête en signe qu'il avait pris en note ses griefs et la mena néanmoins sur celui-ci.

Ils traversèrent sans problèmes l'étage.

Et parvinrent devant la Porte menant à la Salle du Trône.

Là, ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry se tourna vers Ginny, son visage figé dans un masque de diamant neutre, froid et inaccessible, sans sentiment d'aucune sorte ; seule perçait dans ses yeux sa lueur de volonté farouche.

Mais Ginny était loin de partager la même sérénité extérieure. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, écarquillés par la perspective, cependant que la fumée de l'angoisse, de l'appréhension et de la peur s'immiscait subrepticement en elle, menaçant de l'engloutir totalement alors que la possibilité de l'échec se faisait sentir plus fort que jamais en elle. Elle avait foi en Harry. Mais elle se posait elle-même une question dont les réponses lui échappaient, ou paraissaient trop nébuleuses pour qu'elle puisse en tirer le savoir. Devait-elle utiliser la Pierre ? Dans quel cas ? Devait-elle se fier à un objet qui l'avait trahi, et qui pouvait de ce fait réitérer sa trahison ? Le cas échéant, que faire ? Ne s'en servir que pour aider Harry ? Ne s'en servir qu'en cas de vie ou de mort, que si la situation était désespérée et sur le point d'échouer ? De quels pouvoirs devrait-elle alors investir la Pierre ? N'était-ce pas son propre pouvoir, qui avait tourné la Pierre contre elle ? Ou était-ce la conscience de celle-ci qui s'était délibérément démarquée de sa volonté ? Que faire ! que faire ?

Et si la Pierre n'était pas même venu en mesure des pures ténèbres que Voldemort avait maintenues sur le périmètre réduit de son Trône de Fer... Harry saurait-il le faire ? Saurait-il être plus fort que la Pierre et elle réunies ? Le pouvoir de Voldemort, elle ne le savait que trop bien, n'avait rien perdu de sa vivacité ou de son étendue. Harry saurait-il sortir Voldemort de ses ténèbres et le défaire en le révélant à une mortelle lumière ?

Avoir confiance.

Avoir foi.

Il le ferait.

Et cependant que l'anxiété rongeait Ginny et que mille et mille questions heurtaient son esprit dans un ballet mental chaotique d'où ne ressortait que des ersatz de décisions et des velléités d'action, Harry reporta son regard sur la Porte et commanda, d'une voix qui sembla étrangement douce :

« _Ouvre toi._ »

Le Portail commença à s'ouvrir lentement, les battants s'écartant en grinçant de manière funeste tandis que l'on pouvait désormais apercevoir les pures ténèbres qui régnaient sur la Salle du Trône de Fer.

Harry s'avança sans un tremblement, sans une hésitation, sans une once de peur.

Ginny percevait d'où elle était la présence glaciale et malveillante de Voldemort, cachée dans l'ombre ; et une satisfaction hideuse et un rire glacial flottaient dans l'air, comme un avertissement funèbre à celui qui avancerait et oserait défier Lord Voldemort.

Ginny hésita, se battit mentalement avec elle-même pendant quelques instants, puis repoussa d'une chiquenaude mentale ses derniers doutes et interrogations et le suivit. Là où ils allaient, aucun oeil n'était en mesure de percer les ténèbres ; aveugles, voyants et prophètes étaient tous mis sur le même pied d'inégalité, et seul Voldemort détenait l'avantage en ces lieux.

Le Portail se referma.

Le silence...

Les ténèbres.

Harry.

Ginny.

Voldemort.

Le pouvoir.

L'échiquier était en place.

Les pièces bougeaient...

« Harry Potter »

La voix était glaciale, meurtrière et terrible.

« Nous voici de nouveau face à face... »

Harry ne répondit rien.

Ginny sentit quelque chose l'effleurer mentalement, mais la chose reflua aussitôt, à tel point qu'elle crut avoir rêver.

« Habile... Très habile... »

Les échos s'attardaient dans la Salle obscure.

« Nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses ensemble. »

Silence.

« Le sais-tu ? »

Un silence de mort tomba à nouveau. Ginny était au comble de la nervosité. Que fallait-il faire ? Devait-elle dire quelque chose, prononcer quelque parole, engager quoi que ce soit ? Que faisait Harry ? A quoi jouait Voldemort ?

« Mais je crains percevoir les prémices d'un combat inexorable et fatal. L'issue en est d'ores et déjà connu de tous, évidemment. Harry Potter ! Souhaites-tu m'affronter ? N'es-tu pas sûr qu'il serait plus judicieux de renoncer à tout ce que tu as accompli, et de me rejoindre afin que nous régnons sans partage sur le Monde ? Ils ne comptent pas. Les autres ne sont bons qu'à diriger. Nous seuls savons. Nous seuls avons le Pouvoir. A nous deux, nous serions invincibles ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Ginny sut avant même qu'Harry réponde quelle serait sa réponse.

Harry éclata de rire, et ce rire était sinistre à entendre ; ses échos s'attardèrent de manière lugubre dans la salle et répondirent mieux que dix discours à Voldemort.

« Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul tyran ; et ce ne sera pas moi. » répondit-il. « Cependant, je suis selui qui abolira ta tyrannie. Cesse tes discours trompeurs et tes ruses malveillantes ! Je ne céderai pas. Je suis venu ici pour t'affronter et te tuer. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Tu ne règneras plus longtemps, à présent, Voldemort. »

« Voldemort »

« Voldemort »

« ldemort »

« demort »

« mort »

« mort »

« mort »

« ort »

« ort »

Les échos s'attardèrent longtemps sur ce dernier mot. Puis la voix glaciale de Voldemort revint, et elle colportait rage et haine et ne contenait plus aucune volonté de séduction.

« Alors meurs ! »

Le Combat commença.

Un éclair vert perça l'obscurité, se dirigeant droit vers Harry en sifflant sa haine, mortel trait tout d'émeraude et de ténèbres ; Harry disparut soudainement et dut réapparaître quelque part. Soudainement, toute la lumière se fit sur la Salle, et Ginny la reconnut telle qu'elle était lors de sa dernière visite. Elle vit Harry dans un coin reculé de la Salle. Elle assista alors à un étrange phénomène ; la gangue de ténèbres autour du Trône de Fer parut s'animer, se mouvoir, et grandir en hauteur et perdre en largeur.

Voldemort s'était levé.

Il cracha une autre formule - et Ginny reconnut le langage des Fourchelang ! Harry répondit quelque chose dans la même langue, et un gigantesque éclair orangé balaya la Salle, passant au centre de la ligne sur laquelle se tenaient Voldemort et Harry. Le Tyran lança un éclair vert vers Harry, mais celui-ci disparut et réapparut quelques mètres devant Voldemort. Il fit un large mouvement de la main droite, décrivant un demi-cercle dans l'air, et des runes et des symboles magiques d'or se mirent à briller au-dessous de la forme des ténèbres, à l'emplacement de ses supposés jambes. Voldemort poussa un cri perçant, mais les runes disparurent aussitôt. Il lança un éclair flamboyant à Harry, qui esquissa un geste ; un bouclier gigantesque apparut, semblant fait de liquide, et le sortilège fut absorbé. Voldemort, avec un cri de rage, se déplaça légèrement et lança un éclair couleur ténèbres à Harry, qui disparut une nouvelle fois. Il réapparut trois mètres plus à gauche de Voldemort, et lui envoya un arc électrique de couleur violet ; Voldemort disparut et réapparut au beau milieu de la Salle. Ginny vit de dos la forme perdue dans les ténèbres bouger légèrement, et un formidable craquement ébranla toute la pièce. Elle entendit avec désespoir Harry crier, mais bientôt il apparut soudainement à quelques mètres de Voldemort, une large entaille sur le bras gauche. Il lança un éclair couleur solaire à Voldemort, dont les ténèbres semblèrent l'absorber ; celui-ci répliqua avec un éclair vert, qu'Harry évita en réapparaissant derrière lui. Joignant les deux mains, il les positionna vers Voldemort et celui-ci cria soudainement, brusquement enveloppé de flammes saphir qui semblaient lui infliger d'énormes dégâts. Puis la forme obscure se retourna, et une longue langue de flammes de la même couleur siffla dans l'air en direction d'Harry, qui se baissa pour l'éviter et répliqua par un feu de couleur violette, qui enveloppa de même Voldemort. Mais celui-ci l'éteignit rapidement, et lança un éclair de couleur rouge sang vers Harry ; celui-ci parut briller pendant quelques instants d'un halo doré, et le sortilège ne le toucha pas. Il anima légèrement ses bras, et aussi loin qu'elle fut, Ginny sentit le pouvoir d'Harry ; ce dernier le relâcha sous la forme d'une fulgurante bourrasque de vent qui fit trembler les murs de la salle illuminée, et repoussa de quelques mètres Voldemort. Mais celui-ci, nullement pris au dépourvu, cracha avec haine une nouvelle formule et esquissa un grand geste, tandis que la moitié des piliers de la Salle se muaient en serpents d'une longueur impressionnante, de couleur émeraude et argent.

Ginny, paralysée de surprise, crut un instant que la Salle allait s'effronder, mais il n'en fut rien. Harry fit un ample geste de la main, et quatre des serpents-piliers disparurent ; mais Voldemort en profita pour lui lancer un éclair vert, et Harry fut contraint de se déplacer pour l'éviter. Il se retrouva à moins de deux mètres d'une demi-douzaine de serpents, et les mua à son tour en oiseaux rouges, étincelants de lumière, aux becs tranchants et aux regards acérés. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans la salle, allant s'occuper des autres serpents, tandis qu'Harry lançait un éclair de couleur bleue vers Voldemort, qui le dévia négligemment vers un pilier. Il y eut des sifflements et des cris aigus, résultant du combat acharné entre les oiseaux et les serpents, et les oiseaux d'Harry eurent l'avantage ; il en resta trois, à la fin, lorsque tous les autres eurent péri sous l'effet du venin. Ginny sentit de nouveau le pouvoir d'Harry se concentrer, tandis qu'il murmurait avec véhémence une formule ; des runes se mirent à danser autour de lui, de plus en plus rapidement, tandis que Voldemort lui lançait un éclair ténèbres. Mais le sortilège sortit avant que celui-ci ne l'atteigne, et il repoussa l'éclair de Voldemort vers lui-même, poussé par la force du maléfice.

Tous deux frappèrent de plein fouet Voldemort.

Avec un hurlement mêlant haine et douleur, celui-ci fut repoussé violemment jusqu'à un mur de sa Salle, à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui ; la forme sombre percuta le mur et rebondit, apparemment sans dommage. Déjà, elle lançait un éclair vert vers Harry, qui disparut. Il réapparut trois mètres derrière Voldemort et lui lança un sortilège foudroyant, mais Voldemort avait fait volte-face et invoqué une protection argentée qui absorba le sortilège avec un bruit aigu. Harry attaqua de nouveau, un torrent de ce qui semblait être de la glace sortant de ses mains ; mais la protection de Voldemort l'arrêta avec un bruit de verre brisé infernal qui fit un vacarme incroyable. Voldemort annula le sortilège, et contre-attaqua avec une large et longue langue de feu.

Ginny cria, lorsqu'elle vit Harry entièrement passer dedans.

Mais lorsque le sortilège disparut, on aurait vainement cherché toute trace d'incendie sur Harry. Voldemort parut légèrement décontenancé, car il resta sans réaction ; et Harry en profita pour faire sortir de ses mains un arc de foudre qui serait allé droit au coeur de la forme ténébreuse si celle-ci n'avait pas répliqué par un sortilège de même nature. Les forces s'affrontèrent un bref instant, puis il y eut une violente explosion qui fit trembler murs, piliers et combattants. Harry fut repoussé de cinq mètres et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Voldemort poussa un cri de triomphe, lui qui était resté debout.

Ginny poussa un cri aigu, et Voldemort se tourna vers elle. Il lui décocha impitoyablement un sortilège en sifflant, un Avada Kedavra qui fila droit vers elle en hurlant haine et mort ; elle brandit alors la Pierre, n'ayant pas d'autre solution, n'étant pas capable de disparaître et réapparaître comme le faisait Harry, et encore moins de combattre comme lui.

Le rayon se brisa net devant le halo doré que produisit la Pierre. Harry se remit debout et fixa Ginny, tandis que le silence revenait sur la Salle, et que tous, figés, observaient la Pierre ; Ginny comprit alors comment Harry faisait pour combattre alors qu'il n'était pas en mesure de voir ce que faisait Voldemort, et elle présuma que ce dernier misait également sur les auras de pouvoirs pour se repérer.

Voldemort siffla quelque chose, et Ginny sentit la Pierre lui échapper des mains si vite et avec une telle force qu'elle ne put rien faire pour la retenir et qu'elle vacilla lorsque celle-ci ne fut plus en sa possession ; sortant sa baguette et réalisant avec horreur ce que signifiait ce qui venait de se produire, elle voulut tenter de réparer les dégâts ; mais déjà, Harry l'avait devancé, et un sortilège d'une force spectaculaire fit voltiger la forme de pures ténèbres, tandis que le maléfice achevait sa course contre le mur et le fracassait dans un bruit de débris et de chutes de pierres.

La lumière du soleil entra enfin ; un vent venu tout droit de lointaines montagnes et collines traversa Londres, s'ennoblit des espérances et des pensées et des volontés de tout un peuple, puis se fraya un chemin parmi allées, ruelles, avenues, boulevards, rues et passages et termina sa course en s'engouffrant par l'entrée pratiquée par Harry dans le mur, et là il engloba de son souffle frais et fort une scène figée.

Accroupie par terre, une forme sombre venait d'être démasquée, et venait de quitter les ténèbres ; elle relevait la tête pour observer son adversaire, et dans son regard perçaient terreur, convoitise, haine et rage ; mais pour l'heure vaincue, elle était impuissante et ne pouvait que rabattre sa capuche sur son visage de serpent afin de ne pas contempler la lumière qui aurait pu la meurtrir et la blesser, tandis que chaque partie de son corps était cachée à elle par une large robe de couleurs ténèbres. Devant lui se dressait un être sévère, hiératique, deux émeraudes brûlant de vengeance dans son visage fermé, inaccessible à la pitié et au pardon ; dans sa main, il tenait un joyau brillant comme le soleil, et il le brandissait tel quel contre la sombre silhouette prostrée.

La Pierre flamboya soudain d'un éclat carmin, tandis qu'Harry concentrait tout son pouvoir, sa main crispée sur la Pierre, sa mâchoire également crispée et ses traits tirés sous l'effort terrible qu'il devait faire pour la soumettre à sa volonté. Voldemort semblait paralysé au sol, mais il parvint à cracher :

« Si je meurs, la Tour tombe. »

Harry atteignit soudainement le paroxysme de son effort, et il sembla à tous que la Pierre irradiait de son pouvoir toute la salle désormais illuminée et ouverte. Ginny sentit soudainement, sans qu'elle pût comprendre pourquoi, des images mentales défiler ; une plage de sable fin et clair, bordée de sombres galets ; une forêt ancienne et oubliée, dans laquelle coulait un ruisseau qui mouillait des pierres sur le bord des rives ; un terrain volcanique, recouvert de lave refroidi et de pierres de basalte ; des mines de calcaire claires et brillantes sous la lumière du soleil ; une vaste salle sombre, éclairée seulement par un immense feu brûlant ; des outils de forge usés et maniés par des mains chevronnés ; un cercle de quatre personnes vêtues de robes de lin blanche, autour d'un socle sur lequel reposait une minuscule orbe.

Puis les visions passèrent, et Ginny revint à la réalité.

Harry luttait contre la Pierre !

Et celle-ci exhalait toute sa puissance.

Harry tremblait de tout son corps, sa main crispée sur la Pierre, semblant incapable de la lâcher, pour le bien ou le mal ; enfin, son corps cessa de trembler.

Avec un hurlement de douleur d'Harry, un immense éclair rouge foudroya de plein fouet Voldemort, qui se mit à hurler également de douleur, d'une voix glaciale et inhumaine ; tous deux reliés par l'arc électrique suscité par la Pierre, les deux combattants criaient et se battaient de toutes leurs forces.

Puis la Pierre se mit à trembler. L'arc électrique vacilla plusieurs fois.

Enfin, la Pierre explosa.

Le corps d'Harry glissa jusqu'au mur, tout proche de l'ouverture, et il resta étendu là, fouetté par le vent qui entrait en hurlant. Avec un hurlement de peine, Ginny se précipita droit sur lui, ne prenant pas même garde au cri spectral de Voldemort, propulsé contre le mur opposé et semblant se battre contre la main de la mort qui menaçait de le trouver.

Ginny se précipita vers le corps d'Harry. Elle ne voyait pas le soleil baigner de lumière sa chevelure, n'entendait pas les craquements sinistres de la Tour qui menaçait de s'effondrer, n'avait pas conscience du fait que Voldemort était en train de mourir.

- Harry ! Harry ! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te tirer de là. Allez, viens ! Il faut fuir, avant que la Tour ne s'écroule !

- Ginny... murmura-t-il, sa vie semblant sur ses lèvres. Ginny...

- Vite ! Viens ! cria-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

- Il... est... trop... tard...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, désespérée, tandis qu'elle se mettait à pleurer.

- J'ai...accompli... ma tâche...

Et même à travers ses larmes, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient réussi ! Voldemort était libre ! Il ne restait plus qu'à sortir d'ici au plus vite.

- Oui, Harry, tu as réussi ! Viens, maintenant...

- Non... Non, Ginny... La Pierre... La Pierre m'a trop douloureusement... frappé... à mort...

- Non, Harry ! Tiens bon ! Je t'en supplie...

- Il est temps... pour moi... de partir... Les gens... sont libres... La magie...

Il toussa violemment, tandis que la lueur dans ses yeux émeraude semblait s'éteindre toujours plus chaque seconde.

- La magie... est sauve...

- Ne me laisse pas seule ! cria Ginny, désespérée, toujours pleurant. Je ne pourrai pas...

Il y eut un horrible craquement, tandis que le plafond se fissurait et que les piliers vacillaient.

- Je... n'ai plus la force... La Pierre... a été... détruite... Mais elle m'a emmené... avec elle...

- Non ! protesta Ginny, avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

Tandis que la Tour tremblait, Ginny sentait la tristesse la gagner totalement, alors que les larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux et que les images de ses parents et frères morts défilaient devant elle... Sa mère, qui veillait sur elle, alors qu'elle avait sept ans et qu'elle était malade... Son père, qui la faisait sauter sur ses genoux en riant... Bill, qui lui racontait une histoire... Charlie, qui lui parlait de dragons, de fées et de princesses... Percy, qui l'aidait à apprendre à lire... Les jumeaux, qui lui jouaient des tours et s'amusaient avec elle... Ron, qui jouait avec elle aux échecs... Harry ne pouvait pas mourir ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre, s'il mourrait ! Il était l'unique repère de sa vie brisée ! Elle ne voulait pas de souvenirs... Pas seulement des réminiscences, des moments perdus... Elle le voulait, lui, entier, et en vie !

- Reste... supplia-t-elle.

Harry lui lança un regard de sincère regret.

- La vie... me quitte... Je ne peux pas... rester... Voldemort... est détruit... Tu as encore... de longues... années de vie... devant toi...

- Elles ne me serviront à rien si tu n'es pas là, répondit en pleurant Ginny.

- Je me suis... sacrifié... Je ne peux pas rester... Je me suis sacrifié pour que... Voldemort... meure... Je ne peux pas... revenir... Il est trop tard...

La Tour trembla de nouveau, tandis que le vent amenait des cris de liesse populaire et des hurlements de joie, des exclamations de bonheur et des saluts aux héros qui avaient tué le Tyran... Mais Harry ne pouvait pas mourir ! Ce n'était pas possible... Ginny refusait de l'accepter, refusait de voir le jour de son triomphe être celui de sa mort... C'était tellement injuste ! Elle avait envie de crier, de hurler, de pleurer, de protester... Mais rien n'y faisait... La conscience derrière les yeux d'Harry s'éteignait lentement mais inexorablement...

- Reste... supplia Ginny, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure vain.

Elle pressa la main de Harry, tandis que celui-ci faisait un effort violent afin de parler.

- Ginny... Je vais rejoindre... mes parents... Ne sois pas... triste... Nous avons réussi... Nous avons vaincu... Voldemort... _Tu_ as réussi...

Il fit un effort manifeste pour tourner sa tête vers le ciel brillant, vierge de tout nuage et où le soleil brillait de mille feux, inondant de lumière tout le paysage et pénétrant pour la première et dernièrefois dans la Tour Maudite.

- Adieu...

- _Nooon !_

Ginny supplia, protesta, cria, pleura, secoua Harry ; mais rien n'y fit. Il était parti rejoindre ses parents... parti rejoindre Ron, Hermione, et tous ceux qui étaient morts pour cette victoire si fade... Un vent de pure malveillance passa devant Ginny, mais elle ne sentit pas son souffle glacial ni sa haine brûlante... Elle était totalement éperdue de désespoir et de douleur. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde devait-il mourir autour d'elle ? Elle posa un doux baiser sur le front d'Harry. Il avait l'air... si serein... si heureux... Il avait triomphé de Voldemort, accompli la Prophétie et réussi sa destinée... Mais il y avait sacrifié sa vie... Elle lui posa les bras en croix et ferma ses yeux doucement, avec soin. Elle rabattit sa robe sur lui avec amour et lui lança un sortilège protecteur.

Elle se leva et fit face au ciel bleu. Elle se retourna et fixa d'un oeil morne et éperdu de douleur et de désespoir la Porte, qui paraissait si lointaine... Mais les piliers s'effondraient, et le toit commençait déjà à s'effondrer. La Tour tremblait davantage à chaque instant, tandis qu'un halo doré entourait Ginny sans qu'elle s'en rendît compte.

Elle ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin. Elle ne pourrait pas descendre et sortir de la Tour avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur sa peau et lançaient mille reflets au soleil, brillant comme des opales. Elle lança un regard au corps de Harry et alla s'agenouiller à ses côtés, puis s'allongea à côté de lui., sa main reposant sur son coeur.

Avec un dernier craquement terrifiant, la Tour vacilla, s'inclina dangereusement puis bascula totalement, tandis que la pensée de Ginny vagabondait au loin.

_Nous serons réunis pour l'éternité... Plus rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer... Nous nous retrouverons partout. Nous serons partout... Inséparables, à jamais réunis... Plus de mort, plus de souffrance, plus de malheur ! Joie, bonheur et vie... A jamais avec ceux que j'ai aimés... A jamais..._

Tandis que Ginny fermait les yeux et que chaque atome de son corps criait à la libération et à la délivrance, elle vit pour la dernière fois la lumière du soleil, alors qu'elle était déjà réunie avec Harry et tous les êtres qu'elle avait connus, chéris et aimés, par delà le ciel et les étoiles.

* * *

**¤ OVER ¤**

**

* * *

**


End file.
